


Royally Pucked

by chartrand1331



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Real Life, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartrand1331/pseuds/chartrand1331
Summary: Katrina is Liam's baby sister and he's very protective of her.Drake Walker is Liam's best friend and Katrina has a major crush on him.During the summer, she and Drake get closer. What can go wrong?*** Because of family emergencies,I don't know when the next chapter will be released.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My primary language is French.

“What if Katrina suits up for the goalie position?” I hear my oldest brother, Leo, asks the coach.  
  
Leo is actually my half-brother. Our father, Constantine, had him when he was married to his first wife. She didn’t like the fact that my father was the CEO of the biggest company in Montreal and that he had obligations to show up to fancy parties with her on his arm. It was not the life she had envisioned for herself so she left, leaving Leo behind, knowing damn well she could never give him the life he deserved. She never looked back. Leo wouldn’t be able to pick her out of a lineup.  
  


About five years later, he married mine and Liam’s mom, Eleanor. Liam (25) is six years younger than Leo (31) and I am (21) four years younger than Liam. Our mom died when I was four years1 old and by the time I was six, dad married Regina. She’s nice... but she’s not mom.

“A girl on the team? The guys won’t like that. Why don’t you suit up, Leo? It’ll be like old times” the coach says looking at him with pleading eyes.  
“That’s against the rules, old man, cut off is 30. However, there’s nothing in the rules about a girl playing. Come on, give her a chance. I guarantee that she’ll amaze you. You might actually win a few games too” Leo says with a smirk.

Normally, each team in the Summer Hockey League of Southern Montreal (SHLSM) has two goalies but Verdun lost their two for the summer. Pascal Seguin, their starting goalie is undergoing cancer treatments and their backup goalie, Mathias Rodrigues, broke his humerus.  
“Not so _humerus_ ” I jokingly said to Liam and Drake when they told me last week.

^^^

Drake Walker is Liam’s best friend and my childhood crush. He’s freakishly tall and broad with muscles galore, he has smooth but thick brown hair and eyes to match. I can’t even begin to tell you how extremely sexy this man is! Of course he would never look twice at me, I am his best friends’ sister. I’m off limits. Not to mention, Liam is super protective of me.

Jackson was Drake’s father. He used to be my fathers’ personal driver until he was shot dead one night at a corner store. There was a pack of cigarettes in his hands that he was picking up for my dad. Father felt responsible for his death so he paid for the funeral and he even set up an education fund for both Drake and Savannah. This way Bianca, their mother, wouldn’t go into dept supporting her children despite the amazing life insurance she had on Jackson.

Drake and Liam are as thick as thieves and they are often at the others’ house. I love it when Drake is over at our house, which is probably about 75% of the time, because I can admire his strong jawline and his amazingly, perfectly sculpted body. Especially during the summer time when he’s over to enjoy the pool. _God, if only his swim trunks would magically fall off._ Oh, but what I love more than that, is seeing Drake all sweaty and flushed after hockey games. That’s how I imagine how he would look like after having sex. Those were the naughty thoughts that preoccupied me during my lonely nights, which is almost every night. My Battery Operated Boyfriend—or _Bob_ as I like to call him—will have to do.  
  
My crush on Drake started when I was ten years old. I felt absolutely stupid that day because I came home from school crying and told Regina that I was the only girl in my class to not get a Valentines Day card. He must have overheard me somehow because about an hour after he left, the doorbell rang. I got up from the kitchen table, glad for the little break from my homework, to go see who it was. Nobody was there. As I was closing the door, I noticed a dozen roses and a cute little gift bag at the foot of the door. I picked them up, cradling the roses in the bend of my elbow so I can open the bag. There was a dark brown teddy bear with a heart pillow that said “Be Mine” and a box of assorted chocolates with a card on it that simply said: Happy Valentines Day. Love, Drake.

It’s been 11 years since my crush on him began. The worst part? I still have that teddy bear, I didn’t even touch the chocolates and I got the best looking rose out of the dozen professionally dried and framed. _I know, pathetic._ But he’s just an amazing person who I desperately hope can look past the “Best Friends’ Sister” label and look at me like one of the University girls he finds attractive.

^^^

Leo looks around and smiles as he spots me. I slowly walk up to him and the coach and Leo continued “She’s amazing! When Liam, Drake and I played street hockey, she was in nets and she barely let anything get past her” he says with both hands on my shoulders.  
  
I can see in the coach’s eyes that he’s still hesistant about whether he should let me play on the team or not. “Look,” Leo continued, “I’m going to be honest with you, John. It’s just a summer league. It’s like a training camp for the guys so they keep their hockey legs. And frankly, the team loses every summer. I don’t see an issue. Katrina can handle her own. Hell! She had me, Liam and Drake as older brothers, what’s another 20 guys?” he laughs.  
  
I wince when he called Drake my brother because the thoughts I have of him at night, well, all day really, are anything but brother/sister appropriate. _Oh, the things I would do to Drake if given the chance..._ I shake the thought from my head because John’s eyes narrow on mine before looking me up and down while I feel like I’m a steak on display at a butchers shop. I know he’s taking in my curvy yet athletic build in my 5’10” frame. He’s seizing me up, deciding whether or not I’m up to par for a goalie in a guys’ league. Not enough women signed up for the girls’ SHLSM so it was cancelled. But I still don’t like the creeper vibe I’m getting from him.

Finally, coach John nods and reminds me that the game starts in 40 minutes and he expects me on the ice in thirty. I shake his hand, leave the arena and drive home to get my goalie gear.

1I know that in TRR, Liam’s mother died when he was ten years old. However, for the purpose of the story, it happened two years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t live far from that particular arena. I was gone a whole ten minutes before stepping into a makeshift locker room that looked like a janitors closet. I didn’t mind, I absolutely did not want any of the guys watching me get dressed. Well, anyone except Drake. I had absolutely no problems with his eyes undressing me... or his hands. A girl can dream. 

I get into my equipment and I’m ready to make my way toward the rink until my stomach is twisting into knots and my heart starts pounding in my chest, thumping against my rib cage like a wild animal trying to escape a confined space. Fucking anxiety attacks. I’ve been getting them since my mom died. I remember to breathe in slowly through my nose and exhale through parted lips. I do this a few times until a knock on the door brings me back to reality. Coach John doesn’t dare open the door but he says from the other side “You ready, Rys?”. I open the door, make eye contact with him, nod and waddle towards the ice. As I’m walking away, I turn my head and say over my shoulder “It’s Skiba, by the way. Katrina Skiba.”

When I reach my net, I scratch the crease with my skates and then proceed to do my stretches. My last name isn’t on the jersey yet but they gave me number 48, the reverse of Liam’s number 84. As I’m stretching, I look around at my teammates who are doing the same however, I see them looking at me and whispering. Everyone except Liam and Drake. They skate up to me and stand there for a minute before Drake says “Uh, Katrina, why are you here?”

I get up, remove a glove with the help of my underarm, take off my helmet, place it on top of the net, grab the water bottle next to it and spray it into my mouth. Liam doesn’t say anything but his expression mirrors Drake’s question. “You can thank Leo. He volunteered me” I deadpan.

The two friends look at each other and smile. I feel very confused by their reaction. I thought they’d be mad that I was here on their team. That a girl is going to be playing on the ice with them. I thought that they’d be apprehensive of me being their goalie because girls can’t play hockey in the same league as men, right? We can’t keep up and all that lovely discriminatory belief...

“We now finally have a chance at winning.” Liam says looking at me. “Pascal and Mathias are good, but with you in nets, we will actually win some games!”   
“Fuck yeah!” Drake yells as he puts his gloved hand on my head and shakes it a bit.   
I smile at him and I feel my neck go red. Before he notices, I put my helmet back on and continue scratching the ice in my crease a bit more until I’m satisfied. 

The buzzer announces the start of the game and the referee makes his way to centre ice. He looks at the opposing teams goalie who raises his hand in the air. Then the ref turns to me and I nod. He then skates closer to centre ice and starts the face-off. 

Liam and Drake are my first line defencemen. They are beasts and keep the Lasalle Cougars away from our end of the ice. Our second line wasn’t that great because the Cougars got a break away and their first shot hit the net behind me. God, this is so embarrassing. One side of the arena cheered while the other groaned. I swore under my breath and I can hear the snickering coming from my teams’ bench. 

“Did coach have an aneurysm when he agreed to let her play?” the guy named Neville says.   
“God, she sucks...” says his best friend, Rashad, with a sigh.  
“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind her sucking my...”  
“That’s my sister you’re talking about, Tariq!” Liam spits at him before pushing Tariq so hard, he was thrown over the boards and into the bench. The crowd laughs.  
He definitely deserved that!

The rest of the game went off without a hitch. We were down to the final five minutes of the third period and still down 1-0. Someone from the other team crosschecked Drake from behind into the boards which made his nose bleed. The head ref calls a double minor penalty which means my team, the Verdun Cobras, has four minutes to score some goals. 

Maxwell Beaumont wins the face-off and sends it flying back to Liam. He skates forward doing some fancy stick work before passing the puck to Drake. He brings his stick back and pretends to shoot the puck which makes the goalie get down on his knees and their defenceman to slide across the ice trying to block the shot. Drake then shoots the puck for real at the top left corner and it goes in. 

My Drake scored! My heart leaps in my chest. My heart always did when Drake got a goal or an assist. Liam and Drake skate back to me and hit their sticks on my pads. I was beaming. At least the game could end in a tie so I wouldn’t look entirely incompetent. 

The penalty was now reduced to two minutes since our team scored. Drake and Liam were now on the bench and I was nervous I’d fuck up again if the other team got passed the blue line in my end. But I didn’t need to worry because Tariq scored, giving us a 2-1 lead and the announcers voice rang out in the arena to let everyone know that there was one minute left in the game. 

The boys were keeping to the other side of the rink when coach decided on a shift change with 15 seconds left in the period. Just before the guys got on the bench, the cougars got a break away.  
“Fuck, not again...” I say out loud to myself.   
Miraculously, I managed to catch the puck in my glove right as the buzzer went off.

Before I can breathe a sigh of relief, Drake and Liam wrap their arms around me and give me a bear hug. Drake shakes my head again with his gloved hand before skating off to join the rest of his teammates. I want to join them in their celebration but I remembered the sexist comments and I decide to go back to my locker room and get changed.

I took an unusually long shower before putting my clothes on and put away my smelly equipment into my hockey bag. When I was done, I flung my heavy bag over my left shoulder, my pads over the right shoulder and grabbed both of my sticks before ascending to the main floor. 

I was leaving the arena when Drake was running back in.   
“Oh, hey Katrina. I’m glad I caught you” he said.  
“What’s up?”  
“The team and I are going to Woodland’s for some pizza. Since you’re part of the team now, I’m extending the invitation to you” he says with a gorgeous smile.   
My eyes stare at his lips and I have to remind myself that he’s my brother’s best friend and that Drake doesn’t think of me in that way.   
I smile, blush creeping up my neck again.  
“I’d love to, but I don’t think the guys would appreciate my presence. I also have to get to work” I say, looking at my watch. “I start in an hour.”   
“Oh,” his smile drops. “I forgot you work nights at the hospital. Maybe another time, then?”  
I give him an apologetic smile and continue towards my car.  
“Here, let me take that for you” he says as he take my heavy bag off my shoulder.   
“Thanks.”

We walk to my car in a comfortable silence. I pop open the trunk with my clicker and Drake gently places my bag in before taking my pads and doing the same as I place my sticks in through to the backseat that has been lowered to accommodate them. 

“See you tomorrow, Katrina” Drake says, walking away.  
“Yeah... See ya” I say as I stare at his retreating ass.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get to work, I find Hana Lee, my best friend, waiting for me in the employees lounge. She’s tall and slim with long black hair. Her parents are well-known lawyers and they disapprove of her job as a housekeeper at the hospital. They want her to go back to University to get a Masters in something or the other for her to join them at Lee & Lee Law. But I have to give Hana credit, she’s sticking to her guns and not relenting.

Hana and I are part of the discharge team. Whenever a patient dies, gets discharged or gets transferred to another unit or hospital, we go in and sterilize the rooms. When I started out a few years ago, I was going around with my cart cleaning all the bathrooms in the hospital. Then I got promoted to riding around on what I call the miniature Zamboni. That was awesome! Now, I clean rooms with Hana.   
It’s not exactly the greatest job in the world but it pays for my independence from my father and University.  
  
My father and I had a falling out a few years back. I was going through some things and my grades were slipping. He was angry about that and he had cut me off from my trust fund. He was not my favourite person at the time so I got the housekeeping job at the hospital to pay for my studies but I also changed my last name to my mom’s maiden name, hence Katrina Skiba. I also moved out of his house and in with Hana. After a few months, my father pleaded with me to come back. I liked living with Hana but she always invited women over and it was hard to concentrate on school work or sleep when things got... intimate.

“How was your day?” she asks.  
“Leo volunteered me to be the goalie for my brothers’ hockey team” I tell her. “Drake is also on the team.”

“Oh my God, girl! You gonna get some!” she squeals.   
“He was actually very sweet after the game. I mean, he’s always sweet to me but he invited me out for pizza, mind you the whole team was going to be there. He also carried my huge ass hockey bag for me to my car” I say and I can feel my cheeks going red as we speak.   
“Katrina, he’s lusting after you! FINALLY!” she screams lifting her face and arms towards the ceiling. “O-M-G, you’ve been waiting for this for... for what? 10 years?”   
“Eleven, actually” I correct her, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“Eleven years!!! GURRRRRLL!!! You know what this means? It’s going to be the best sex you’ve ever had!” she’s practically bouncing off the walls.  
I can’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm.   
“Would you be quiet? You’ll wake up the whole hospital!”  
  
We both laugh as we make our way out the break lounge and grab our assignment from our manager. We look at it and we sigh. We only have five rooms to wash, as of now. Usually when there’s not many rooms to clean, it gets extremely busy around 2am and by the time 7:30am rolls around, it smells like we haven’t showered in days.

^^^

My hair is so frizzy by the end of my shift that I can’t wait to get home, shower and crash on my bed. Hana walks with me to my car and hugs me goodbye. I jump in my car and turn the ignition. Nothing. I try again three more times and still nothing. I grab my cell phone and call Hana.   
  
“Miss me already?” she answers.   
“Hana, my car won’t start, can you drive me home?” I ask her.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m going to see my girlfriend in the east end, driving you home will be a long detour. Man, I feel so bad... How about this? I’ll pay for the towing of your car, since I can’t drive you?”  
“Yeah OK, that sounds fair. I’ll send you the bill” I say laughing, knowing I will not let her pay a dime. This was my problem to deal with. “Have fun with Madeleine.”  
“Thanks! I’ll see you on Wednesday!”  
  
I hang up the phone and call Liam. It’s ringing and ringing and ringing. Fuck! He’s not awake and it’s going to go to voicemail. I was about to end the call when I heard a quick “Hello?”  
  
I placed the phone back to my ear and said “Liam?”  
“No, it’s Drake. Liam is taking a shower. What’s wrong, Katrina?”  
“My car won’t start and Hana has plans so she can’t drive me home. Please ask Liam to call me when he gets out of the shower” I ask Drake.   
There’s a long pause until Drake finally says “Or, I can come pick you up?”  
  
I was not expecting that. OK, maybe I was because that’s just how sweet this guy is. But I wasn’t going to ask him to pick me up.  
  
“Oh... uh, no. It’s fine. You don’t have to do that. I... I can take the bus home” I stammer.  
“I’ll be there in 20. Meet me out front of the emergency department.”  
  
This wouldn’t be the first time Drake has helped me out in a time of need. He would listen to me anytime I needed to talk about my mom. He was my prom date because he knew I was being bullied by my female peers and he wanted them to feel inferior by being the hottest date possible, which he was. He bailed me out of jail once, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time but still ended up being arrested. However, the thing that stood out the most, was a few years back when I was at a party with Hana. She was dancing with some girl and some asshole bumped into me. He, or someone else, roofied my drink and took advantage of me. Hana couldn’t find me anywhere so she called Drake, the toughest and strongest man she knew. He came bursting through the door, punched the motherfucker and hauled me out of there. He put me in the backseat of his truck and drove me to the nearest hospital where he held my hand and never left my side. We came up with a cover story so Liam wouldn’t go into a rage and murder the guy who took advantage of me.

  
“Thanks, Drake. You’re a life saver.”  
“Don’t sweat it. I’ll always be there for you.” My face went beet red when he said those words and I was so thankful he was not in front of me at that very moment.

^^^

Drake was true to his word. It took him exactly twenty minutes to arrive. He pulled up, got out and walked around to the back of his truck. He opened the back door and held out his hand for my bag. I gave it to him and he placed it on the seat. After closing the door, he walked forward and opened my door for me. He waited until I was seated properly before closing the door behind me and walked around the front of his car before getting in.   
  
“How was your night?” he asks.   
“Very busy. Can’t you tell by my hair?” I say, pointing to my frizzy fly-a ways and he laughs. God, I love that laugh and his lips. I love the way his forehead crinkles when he laughs hard. The guy sitting next to me is a goddamn masterpiece. Everything about him is exquisite.   
  
We chat and sing along to the songs playing on the radio until we get to my place. We get out and I grab my bag from the back before walking behind Drake up to the house. I shamelessly stare at his gorgeous buttocks and how they snugly fit in his dark jeans.   
  
J _esus Christ, Katrina! This is your friend! Get these naughty thoughts out of your head!!  
  
_ He opens the front door for me and lets me in. I start climbing the stairs and he calls up after me.  
“Have a great sleep, Katrina. Liam and I have nothing planned so we’ll probably be ordering out and playing video games all day. Would you like me to get you something to eat for when you wake up?”   
“Oh that would be nice. Surprise me!” I say as I walk up the stairs and into my bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the end of June and the Verdun Cobras are in second place. We’ve won all of our games except one; the second time we played against the Lasalle Cougars, we tied that game. You can tell that they were not happy having lost to a girl but I can’t help it if I’m that good. I guess I have Leo, Liam and Drake to thank for my talent.

Everyone on the team has started to warm up to me except for Neville, the pompous asshole. He truly thinks that a woman should be an uneducated and a stay-at-home wife with no hobbies. I feel so sorry for the poor soul who ends up with him.

Every other year, The Cobras are in last place and the morale of the team isn’t high. But this year, everyone is so pumped, especially Maxwell. He invited the whole team to his house on Saturday for, what he calls, a Beaumont Bash. I’ve heard of his parties before. Apparently he and his brother, Bertrand, throw the best ones. The music is pumping and the drinks are flowing. They have to hire a goddamn lifeguard because people are so drunk they forget how to talk, let alone swim. One time, Liam told me that there was a fucking petting zoo and people were racing the donkeys up and down the street.

This year, I’ll be experiencing a Beaumont Bash for myself. I asked Maxwell if I could invite a friend or two and he liked the idea. He said something about not wanting another sausage fest because he forgot to invite some ladies one year. I called up Hana and she said she’d invite some of her lady friends. That’s just great... A party where the majority of the ladies prefer the buns to sausages. This is going to be one hell of a blue balls party.

^^^

Saturday is here and Hana is sitting on my bed, looking gorgeous in a simple silver dress that goes down to her knees. However, I am standing in my walk-in closet, trying to find an outfit for me to wear that will blow Drake’s mind.   
  
“What about that yellow and orange dress? You look pretty in that” Hanna tells me.   
“Yeah, but I’m not looking for ‘pretty’, I’m looking for ‘Dang, let’s get out of here and fuck’” I say, failing at imitating Drake’s semi-southern accent.   
“OK” she says, thinking. “Do you still have that red, sexy, backless dress?”  
“Yeah... But I don’t have the backless bra with the plunge anymore. My tits grew an extra cup size last year. God! Why is it so hard trying to be sexy? Guys have it easy! Clean jeans, a t-shirt and a splash of cologne! That’s it!!” I sigh.   
  
Hana gets up from the bed, walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. She smiles and her face lights up.  
“I got it! Drake is a country boy at heart, right? He’s always talking about The Walker Ranch back in Texas.” she says.  
“Yeah... where are you going with this?” I inquire.  
“Well, show him you’re a cowgirl!” she squeals.   
“I’m not following, Hana. Say what you’re thinking.”  
  
Instead of telling me, she rustles through my closet, throwing a pair of jean short-shorts, a red V-neck tank top, a red, black and grey button down long-sleeve plaid shirt, a cowboy hat and my favourite high-heeled cowboy ankle length booties with a side buckle.   
  
“Just roll up the sleeves, leave the shirt open but knot it to the side and maybe add a long necklace because you want his attention on the ladies, et voila! He’ll be at your heels all night, I guarantee it” she smiles.   
  
I try on the clothes and I have to say, I actually look decent. It’s casual enough to look like I’m not trying but also comfortable enough that I won’t be fidgeting all night. I do a once over in the mirror before packing my bathing suit and a towel in a beach bag and leave the house with Hana.

It’s only a twenty minute walk to Maxwell’s house so we decided to walk there and Uber back because we plan on drinking a bit. We are responsible adults, after all. Also, when you see the amount of blood there is to clean up in the Emergency Department after a car crash comes in, you think twice before drinking and driving.

“What’s that sound?” I ask. Hana looks around and her eyes go wide.  
“That can’t be the music from Maxwell’s house, can it?”  
I start laughing. “Oh my God! We’re still about five minutes away!”   
  
Now I’m afraid for my ears. If we can already hear the music, I don’t want to imagine what it sounds like there. I’m almost tempted to turn back and grab some earplugs but I’m eager to get there and ogle at Drake.

We arrive at the house and Holy Mother of God, this is insane. I don’t even know where to begin? The front lawn has a slip and slide with gigantic bowling pins at the end and people are sliding towards them, trying to knock them all down.   
  
Inside the living room is a fucking bouncy castle complete with a ball pit. Down the wide hall and into the kitchen are a bunch of kegs, at least ten coolers with wine, champagne and bottled water (at least they thought about hydration) and a huge surf-and-turf buffet which I just may have to scour later on.  
  
In the backyard, a DJ is doing his thing in a corner, there’s a wooden dance floor that has been laid down with a bunch of people dancing. Maxwell is front and centre doing some extreme break dancing. He is an absolute God on the dance floor. That man can put himself in just about any position just to get the right move. He’s a goofball and I love him for it. Of course the pool is full of people swimming, doing handstands, standing at the edge drinking their beverage of choice and there’s also a little game of Marco Polo going on.   
  
I scan the backyard and see my brothers and Drake sitting in lawn chairs, talking to each other. Hana and I walk up to them and Drake notices me first. He looks me up and down and smirks.   
“I’ve known you your whole life and I’ve never seen you wear this before” Drake says, his eyes sweeping over me again. My whole body shivers. This is the first time he’s ever looked at me like this and I love it. “I’ve worn everything separately. Hana threw it together for tonight” I say as my cheeks redden.   
  
He was about to say something when a few girls I’ve seen around school come running over to the guys. There’s Olivia Nevrakis, a fiery redhead goddess. She has the hots for Liam. She wraps her arm around his and drags him away for drinks. Penelope Ebrim is a shy little thing who is obsessed with dogs, mostly her champion poodles, and fashion; in that order. Madeleine Amaranth, the blond-haired she-devil that Hana, sweet Hana is dating. Although, I do have to admit that since the two have been together, Hana has tamed the animal that was Madeleine.   
And then there was Kiara Theron...

What can I say about Kiara? She wants Drake probably just as much as I do. She kinda hates me because he’s constantly at my house but I really hate her because I don’t need the competition. I know that if it comes down to it, Drake will pick every other girl at this party except me because I’m ‘off limits’. _Why did I have to be Liam’s sister? What a curse!_ I would have made a move on Drake ages ago if it weren’t for that!

Kiara appears to already be tipsy. _Great! Liquid courage is on her side now._ Drake may have liked my cowgirl look but he’ll go for what’s easy. _Fuck my life._ As I’m watching Kiara watching Drake, the pompous jerk, Neville, walks up to Hana and starts flirting with her. I glance at the two of them with a grin. Oh, this is going to be good!  
  
“So, this place has, what? Ten bedrooms? Would you like to help me find one suitable for a lovely lady such as yourself?” Neville asks, laying it on thick.   
Hana tries her best not to look disgusted and says “Sorry, I’m a carpet muncher” before spinning around, her long hair slapping Neville in the face and walks away from him towards Madeleine. Neville just stands there for a few seconds before moving on to Penelope with the same pick up line.

I turn back to Drake but Kiara is already there talking to him. I feel my blood boil. She put a hand on his shoulder and starts laughing at something he said. Drake looks a bit uncomfortable. If only I had a good enough reason to save his ass from her. Kiara then slides her hand down his arm and grabs his hand. “Come dance with me, Drake” and she leads him to the dance floor. He’s not a dancer and you can tell he’s totally out of his element but that doesn’t stop fuck-face from turning her back to his front and twerking her skanky ass on him. When his hands are about to land on her hips, I can’t stand the sight and I leave the party. I walk back home, texting Hana to let her know where I was going.   
  
When I get home, I change into my pyjamas and crawl into bed. I wish I had the balls to just walk up to Drake, grab him by the hand, lead him to a room and let him know how much he means to me. Nothing sexual, of course. I just want to tell him. However, I can’t do that because if he doesn’t feel the same, things will be so awkward between us and he’ll probably stop coming over to the house.   
  
I get out of bed, go into my walk-in closet and kneel down in front of my dresser. I open the bottom left drawer and pull the dark brown teddy bear Drake got me all those years ago. I walk back to bed and cuddle my Drake Bear until sleep finds me.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the Beaumont Bash, dad sat us three kids down in the living room along with the Walker kids. We all thought we were going to get a lecture about being adults and that we should know better than to go to parties, like the ones the Beaumont boys throw. To our surprise, he’s inviting us to join him in California mid July, for two weeks. The two weeks that the Summer Hockey League has off. He has a few business conferences to attend but he wants us to enjoy the beautiful state of California.  
  
Everyone is excited, except for me. I work at a hospital and vacations go by seniority. I may have been there for three years but I only work 5 shifts every two weeks, so technically speaking, I’ve been working at the hospital for a year and a half.  
“I’ll see what I can do but the vacation schedule has already been made. There’s a good chance that I won’t be able to go” I tell my father.  
“As long as you try to get it off” he says before leaving to his study.  
  
When father leaves, I fly out of there like a bat out of hell because it looked like Drake wanted to say something to me. _Nuh-uh, no way!_ I don’t think I can talk to him just yet. Not after he put his hands on Kiara’s hips.

^^^

Today’s game is the last game before the two week break and it’s been two weeks that I’ve been avoiding Drake. I keep things friendly on the ice but when he’s over at the house, I stay in my room. I can’t look at him without wanting to breakdown and cry... Or hit him. There’s a very, very fine line between heartbreak and anger.

The game is honestly quite boring. There is barely any action on either end of the ice, just a few easy blocks from time to time. However, with ten minutes left in the period, the Lachine Maroons get a break-away.  
  
“Fuck me...”  
Other teams have gotten a few break-aways and I’ve stopped all but the first one during my first game so that’s not the issue. What I’m scared of this time is the player on the break-away, some dude named Chuck. He is a massive man with a mean slap shot. Every time he gets a shot on me, I get a bruise that I feel for a week, despite my padded equipment.  
  
Liam and Drake are skating back as fast as they can but it’s pointless, they’ll never get here on time. Then Drake does something completely fucking stupid. He slides down the ice, swinging his stick. Instead of hitting the puck, he trips Chuck.

The referee calls a two minute tripping penalty to Drake and a penalty shot for Chuck. I see red! I skate up to Drake and shove him up against the boards. “What in the actual fuck, man?” I scream up at him. “Why would you do that?” He stares at me, unable to reply. He’s speechless. He actually looks scared and hurt. I shove him again and yell “Fuck you, Walker!”  
  
As Drake skates over to the penalty box looking confused, I can hear the crowd laughing at my little outburst. I look over at Drake and he’s still staring at me, dumbfounded. And that’s when I spot Kiara, running down the stairs to the box to talk to Drake. “FUCK!” I scream and go back to my net.

I scratch the ice of my crease, hit the two goal posts with my stick and squat forward, ready for Chuck to do his worst. He’s coming at me fast. He feints a few times but when he does take his shot, It’s coming right for my face. There was no time for my shoulder to come up and block it so the puck hit me right on the cage of my helmet and I felt a shock wave of pain.

The good news: I blocked the shot.  
The bad news: It’s going to leave a bruise.  
The game ended up going into overtime but it ended in a tie. Only during the playoff games do we have shootouts after both regulation and overtime.  
  
When the game was over, I was still fuming. I skate over to the bench and see Kiara right there, behind the glass, waiting for Drake to get closer. “Drake! Do you want to go out for supper?” she asks and I run as fast as I can, very clumsily because of the equipment, through the tunnels and into my Harry Potter size closet of a dressing room.  
  
I’m getting my leg pads off when I hear Liam say “Dude, that was brutal! You didn’t have to be that mean to Kiara. She is a very nice girl.”  
“I don’t like her. She’s been a stage 5 clinger since the Beaumont party. She’s so persistent and she’s always around when I’ve told her countless times that I wasn’t interested” Drake says and my heart feels a bit lighter. “I don’t know why she’s obsessed with me? I like someone else.” And there goes my heart again. The helium that occupied it a few seconds ago is gone. Deflated.

“What? Who? Since when? You normally tell me who your crushes are...”  
My brother is curious and so am I. I get up from the bench and move closer to the door so I can hear.  
“Honestly, I don’t think she likes me much. I’ll tell you if anything comes of it.”

I get dressed as fast as I can and bolt out of the arena. I am lost in thought about Drake’s revelation, wondering who the hell he’s into when I spot Drake leaning against the trunk of my car. He probably knew I’d run off fast after the game. _Fuck! Why does he know_ _have to know_ _me so well?_ He absolutely fucking knew I didn’t want to see him because he hasn’t even showered. He wanted to be here when I got to my car.

“I’m sorry” he says, barely making eye contact.  
“About?”  
“About tripping Chuck. I just... I... I didn’t want you to get hurt” he says, looking at me this time.  
“Yeah, too late” I say pointing to my face. “It looks like I got into a bar brawl thanks to that slap shot.”  
  
Drake closes the space between us and gently places his hand over my bruise. He looks at me and says “I’m sorry,” his voice sounding full of regret.

“Well, since we’re apologizing, I’m sorry for shoving you into the boards and cursing at you.”  
Drake laughs as he removes his hand from my face. “You did scare me, not as much as Olivia scares me, nonetheless.” He continues to laugh and I join him.

We stand there, laughing, for a minute before I grab my keys from my pocket and open my trunk. Drake helps me put my gear away and closes the trunk. “Thanks” I tell him with a sweet smile.  
  
“So, Liam told me that you can’t make it to California.” It sounded more like a question.  
“Yeah, I just didn’t give enough notice for those specific weeks. But I do have the first week off.”  
“That sucks. The trip won’t be the same without you” He says, staring into my eyes. “I know Savannah is going to feel a bit intimidated since she’ll be the only girl there, now” he says.  
“Anyways,” I say, looking away from him. “I’m glad we cleared that up. I don’t like being mad at you. It feels wrong” I tell him and he smiles.

Before I can get into my car, Drake gives me a hug. My body tenses up at first because I wasn’t expecting it but I eventually melt into his embrace. Even though he did not shower after the game, he still smells of cedar and leather, with a hint of musty sweat, and I am transported back to The Walker Ranch.

^^^

**Walker Ranch, 5 years earlier**  
When I was 16 years old, I visited The Walker Ranch with the Walker’s, the Beaumont’s, the Lee’s and my family. All of the kids helped out with the feedings and brushing of the animals but the boys had the extra job of cleaning the stables. Every night, while the parents were in the kitchen having a glass of wine, the kids were outside on the wrap-around balcony. Maxwell would bring out his boom box and just dance the night away, teaching Hana how to do certain moves. I got so burnt in the Texan sun that I was freezing by nightfall and stupid me did not bring a sweater.

Drake noticed that I was cold so he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and sat down in a patio chair and covered us with a blanket. The smell of cedar and leather filling my nostrils. He held me like that for about two hours before Bianca came out and told us it was time for bed.

^^^

I don’t know how long we were holding each other in the parking lot but I didn’t want to let him go. Drake eventually loosened his grip which allowed me to get into my car and drive home.

Two days later, my house is a fucking circus. My family is running around the house, packing last minute things into their luggage and awaiting the arrival of Drake and Savannah. I’m helping Leo with a tie malfunction when the doorbell rings and two people walk in. Well, Savannah walked in but Death followed her. Drake looked absolutely horrible. He was pale and his eyes looked sunken.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Liam asks Drake.  
“No clue but I’m hoping I’m done puking by the time we leave.”  
  
I run upstairs to the bathroom and grab a few Tylenol and wet a face cloth with cold water. When I come back down, Drake is sitting on the couch in the living room. I wipe his face down with the cloth before placing it on the back of his neck. I hand him the tylenol. “Let me get you some water.”  
“Thanks” he says as I’m walking to the kitchen.  
When I get back to the living room, Drake swallows the pills and chases them down with a gulp of water.  
“Lay down and relax” I tell him. “You don’t leave for another hour and a half.”  
He does as I say and falls asleep for a bit.  
  
Drake really didn’t look so good and I overheard Regina tell my father that she thinks he should stay home because he would make people very uncomfortable on the plane if he’s sick and he won’t be able to enjoy his vacation. My father agreed but he said he’ll only make him stay if he throws up again before they leave.  
Right on cue, Drake runs to the powder room near the stairs and everyone in the house can hear him emptying his guts into the porcelain bowl.  
  
My father stationed himself right outside the door and waited for Drake to emerge from the toilet. Once the door opened, my father slipped an arm around his shoulder and told him that he thinks he should stay here and get better. Drake was trying to tell my dad that he was feeling OK for the trip before he ran back in and throwing up once more.  
“Alright, I’m staying” Drake says, wiping the back of his hand on his mouth.  
“Son, if you feel better in a few days, I can still buy you a ticket. You just need to get better” my father says. It’s a fair deal. I would totally take him up on it if I was available.  
Drake nods and goes back to the couch.  
  
When everybody left, I grabbed two more facecloths and ran them under the cold water. I went to the living room where Drake was staring at the television.  
“Can you sit up for a second?” I ask him and he does as I say. I remove the old facecloth from his neck and apply a new one. I remove the pillow his head was on and sit down. With my hand, I grab Drake’s shoulder and have him lay his head down on my lap and I start wiping his face with the second facecloth. Drake closed his eyes, enjoying to cool sensation on his skin.  
  
“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get what I have?”  
“Maybe” I say. “But everyone deserves to be taken care of when they’re sick.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost two in the afternoon when I finally said to Drake “Why don’t you go upstairs to Liam’s room and relax there?”  
“You don’t think he’ll mind?” he asks.   
“No. Plus, I’ll wash the bedding before he gets back.”  
  
With that, Drake got up from the couch and went upstairs to my brother’s room. I took his luggage from the hall and brought it upstairs for him. When I get to the bedroom, I see Drake is sprawled out on his stomach like a starfish. I can’t help but giggle at the sight. Drake turns his head to find me staring at him.   
  
“You look comfortable” I say. _And I wouldn’t mind getting comfortable in there with you!_  
“It _is_ a comfortable bed” he replies before face planting back into the pillow.  
  
I had to take a few deep breaths before I talk again, for fear that my voice would come out all squeaky.  
“I’m going to IGA to pick up some food for the week. Is there anything specific that you want?”  
He looks back at me and says “Surprise me.”   
  
When I get back from the store, I check up on Drake before heading back to the kitchen. Once everything is away and in place, I get the ingredients I need for my famous homemade Chicken Noodle Soup. I’m about to start cooking the noodles (the last step of the recipe) when Drake comes staggering into the kitchen. He’s starting to look a bit better.

I smile at him as he sits on the stool at the kitchen island.   
“Hopefully, the soup will stay down. Do you want just the broth or some of the good stuff too?” I ask.  
“I’m so hungry, I think I can eat the whole batch myself.”  
We share a laugh.   
  
I place the bowl in front of Drake and he takes a tentative sip.   
“Oh!” he moans. “I forgot how good your soup tastes!” to which I let out a nervous laugh to hide my own moan at his. _Ugh! What I’d do to hear hi_ _m_ _moan like that in my be_ _d!_

By the time we’re done eating, it’s nearly 5 pm and we decide to watch a movie. I tell Drake that I have to clean up a bit but that he should go downstairs and get the movie started. When I’m done the dishes, I go to the upstairs bathroom, grab more Tylenol and fill up a glass of water before joining Drake in theatre room.   
  
It’s a large room with with a bunch of bean bags on the floor in front of the giant screen and a few love seats with cup holders and side armrests that lift up to store snacks. The projector hanging on the ceiling is connected to the Blu-Ray player that is at the front of the room to the right.  
  
Drake is sitting on a love seat waiting for me to join him. I hand him the Tylenol and water which he gladly accepts. “What movie did you pick?”  
“Child’s Play” he says with a grin. He knows I hate psychological and horror movies.  
“Really?” I cry. “You couldn’t have picked a comedy or action film?”  
He shrugs. “You can pick the next one.”  
  
Every time Chucky starts stabbing or biting someone, no surprise, I flinch and Drake wraps his arms around me. He’s been doing this for as long as I can remember, so it’s not weird or special or anything, really. The warmth of his body against me, however,always makes me feel calm. It’s like his body was made for mine and I melt into him.

^^^

Drake must have had a 24 hour bug because literally the next day he looks and soundsso much better. He claims my soup brought him back to life and I couldn’t help but laugh. He is leaning on the kitchen island, drinking a glass of orange juice in his black and blue striped boxer shorts and a white T-shirt that clings to his muscular torso while I am making us some Eggs Benedict with bacon and home fries, my favourite. I place everything on two plates and finish up the Hollandaise sauce before pouring it over the eggs.   
  
“Bon Appetit” I say in French and we dig into our breakfasts.

After a few bites, Drake moans before he says “Will you marry me?”  
I dropped my fork in my food and my jaw literally dropped to the floor. _Did I just hear him say what I think I heard him say?_ “Excuse me?” I ask.  
“It was a joke. Because you make cooking look so easy and it’s delicious yet I can barely make Kraft Dinner without burning it” he laughs and I let out a nervous giggle.

The rest of the morning was kind of awkward after that, but around noon, we started playing video games and things felt light between us again.   
  
Between Leo and Liam, they have every video game console that came out since the original Nintendo so we played some of our favourite games; Sonic The Hedgehog and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Drake and I made a great team as Sonic & Tails, and, Raphael & Leonardo. I’ll let you guess who was who.  
  
“So, are you going to be joining my family and Savannah in California?” I ask.   
“Why? Do you want me to stay?”  
 _Yes! God, yes! Please, fucking stay here with me!!!  
_ “I like the company. But two free weeks in California, you can’t miss out on an opportunity like that!” I tell him.   
“I don’t know. If I stay, we can go camping and fishing. We can make S’mores by the campfire, look up at the stars... Now doesn’t that sound like a fantastic vacation?” he asks, looking at me with pleading eyes.   
I stare at him and I know. I just fucking know. He misses his dad. I give him a warm smile and say “You miss him don’t you?”  
“Every day.”  
“And Liam doesn’t like camping...”  
“That, he does not.”  
“You know, I’ve never gone camping before but everything you just said sounds like fun. Plus, you know I’m not afraid to get dirty, so... Sure, let’s go camping!” I tell him.   
He leans over and kisses my forehead. “You’re going to love it!” he exclaims with bright eyes.  
  
He gets up from the stool and says “I’m going to go get ready. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll provide everything. Just maybe, pack some clothes, a few sweaters, socks, a toothbrush and hiking boots, if you have.” He runs upstairs and comes back down with his luggage. “I’ll be back in two hours” he says after getting dressed and leaving the house.

^^^

I’m sitting in the passenger seat of Drake’s truck and we are driving up north to a very popular, yet secluded, camping area. Drake’s truck is filled with two Adirondack chairs, a tackle box and a couple of fishing poles, three coolers, two 18 litre water bottles, a tent, a blow-up mattress, two sleeping bags and a bunch of pillows.   
  
“Three coolers for three days? Really?” I ask.  
“Two of them have food and the other has whiskey and beer.”  
I can’t help but laugh. Of course Drake would bring whiskey on the camping trip. The man practically lives off the stuff. He smiles and winks.   
  
Before long, we find ourselves in a very beautiful clearing with an outhouse. Well, at least I won’t have to dig a hole to pee in. Drake starts a fire and then proceeds to empty his truck. He sets up the chairs next to the fire and tells me to sit. He starts setting up his tent on his truck bed. I can’t help but stare at the way he works. The way he moves with precision and the concentration on his face makes me feel a little flush. He is in his element. The only other time I ever see him focused like this is on the ice.  
  
He grabs the mattress from the backseat and places it in the tent before using a manual pump to blow it up. D _amn, he has some major stamina._ When he’s done that, He throws the sleeping bags and pillows inside the tent, zips it up and grabs a thick blanket. He then sits down in the chair next to mine and covers our legs with the blanket.   
  
“Uh, Drake... Where am I sleeping?”  
“In the tent” he points towards his truck.   
“And you?” I arch an eyebrow.  
“In the tent.”  
  
I let out a long breath and my eyebrows shoot up so high they’ve joined my hairline.   
“Uh, what?”  
“If you’re that uncomfortable about it, I can sleep in the backseat” he says nonchalantly.   
“No... no, it’s fine. If you don’t mind, I don’t either. I guess I just _assumed_ that we’d have separate tents, that’s all. It’s fine” I was mumbling like an asshole but he just smiled at me.   
  
Drake makes us some s’mores and pours us a few fingers of whiskey.   
“Want to play a drinking game?” I ask.  
“Sure, what do you want to play?”  
“How about ‘Never Have I Ever’?”  
“Give it your best shot.”  
  
Oh boy... Where do I start?  
  
“Never have I ever... kissed a girl.”  
“That’s not fair!” he says taking a sip of his drink and then he comes back with “Never have I ever kissed a guy” which made me laugh and then I took a sip.   
“Never have I ever... had outdoor sex.”  
Drake takes a sip.   
“Oh, now you gotta spill!”  
“It wasn’t sex, but I got a blow job once” he says.

“Where? When?”  
He sighs. “LaRonde. A few years ago. Don’t ask who it was because, I don’t know?”  
“The six flags park?”  
“Yeah... Alright, my turn. Never have I ever had a threesome.”  
I am shocked. This sexy hunk of a man has never had a threesome? I almost don’t want to take a sip of my whiskey but I do. “Last year at a party. Hana brought home some random chick and she offered to let me use the spare bedroom if there was someone I wanted to bring home. So, I invited a couple who were very open to it” I say with a hint of discomfort.   
“Wait! You had a threesome where it was two girls and one guy?” he gawks at me.   
“Yeah... She was riding him cowgirl, I was riding his face and she was playing with my tits. She was as flat and a board and loved playing with huge boobs apparently. It was... different.”   
Drake looks at me in awe. “Ha! I wasn’t expecting that!”   
  
We continue the game until we are piss drunk!   
“Alright Drake, I’m going to bed now.” I slur my words.  
“I’ll just finish my glass and join you soon enough” he tells me.  
  
I stand up and my head spins. The forest floor is doing a see-saw type movement and it’s really throwing off my walking game. I stagger past Drake but I lose my balance and fall right into his lap. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him.   
“Are you OK?”  
I laugh. Hard! I lean my head on his shoulder, one hand lands on his chest and the other hand is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.   
“Drake?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Truth or Dare?”  
He snorts and says “Truth.”  
“Why do you call some girls by their last name and others by their first name?”  
He doesn’t answer right away. He takes a deep breath then says “When I call a girl by her last name, it’s _usually_ because I don’t want her to know that I like her.”  
  
 **Drake’s POV**  
  
Katrina walks by me but falls backwards. I grab her by the waist and pull her into me before she hits the ground.   
“Are you OK?” I ask.  
She laughs while putting her arm around my neck and leaning her head down on my shoulder. I close my eyes and take a sniff of her hair, trying not to seem too obvious. She smells like flowers.   
“Drake?” she asks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Truth or Dare?”  
I snort and say “Truth.”  
“Why do you call some girls by their last name and others by their first name?”  
 _Goddammit. I can’t lie to her._ I take a deep breath then say “When I call a girl by her last name, it’s _usually_ because I don’t want her to know that I like her.”  
  
She doesn’t say anything for a while. She must be deep in thought about what I just told her and trying to remember all the girls I’ve liked over the years. Since the silence is killing me, I ask “Truth or Dare?” hoping she also chooses Truth.   
  
She doesn’t answer. I look down and she’s fast asleep. I grab the blanket that was covering our legs earlier and cover us both with it, tucking Katrina snugly into me. I kiss her forehead.   
  
“Goodnight, Skiba.”   
  
Do I like her, I ask myself? No, I don’t like her... I’m fucking in love with her. I have been for a while and I’m pretty sure she loves me too, more than just a brother. She’s beautiful, smart and funny. She’s independent despite coming from money. She works hard at the hospital to pay for school and she pays rent to her father for her room at the house. Not to mention, she’s a fucking whiz in the kitchen.   
  
What can I do? I can make a mean sandwich. I guess I know how to cook fish on a fire, thanks to my dad. But besides that, I’m a dud. I’m a nobody. I don’t even have a job. My school is paid for by Mr. Rys. I’m a mess. I’m a grump, except in her presence. I have nothing to offer this beautiful woman sleeping in my arms but if she gives me a chance... you bet your ass I’m going to take it!  
  
I look at Katrina and I can’t help but feel a peacefulness come over me just by watching her sleep. The way her chest elevates and drops with every breath has a calming effect on me. Having her in my arms like this, I can’t help but imagine what life would be like if we could be together.   
  
If it weren’t for her brother Liam, my best friend, I would have asked her out _years_ ago. Liam can be quite crazy when it comes to his baby sister. Every time, and I mean every time she has a boyfriend, he manages to find some dirt on the guy and pretty much blackmails him into breaking up with her. One time, it got physical and the guy ended up in the hospital. If Liam found out I had a huge crush on his sister, he’d probably kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake and I are hiking to the campground’s main office to rent a boat. It’s about a 40 minute walk. We have our fishing poles, the tackle box, a few sandwiches, a few cans of beer and our water bottles. The keeper says that we are in luck because he only has one boat left. He hands us the key that is attached to a key chain sized buoy, that has the number 20 on it, and a waterproof map. “Both items will float if they were to accidentally fall into the water” he says. Drake pays, thanks the man and we leave for another thirty minute walk to the lake.

When we get there, Drake gets the boat out of the boathouse and then helps me in by extending his hand to me from the boat. Once I’m in and safely seated with a life jacket on, Drake is at the back of the boat steering that stick thing that is attached to the motor.  
  
As we glide over the water, further and further away to a more secluded area, I can’t help but think about what happened last night and this morning with Drake. I look back at him, I smile and he smiles back.

^^^

By the time I woke up, I was straddling Drake. He was sitting normally in the chair but my legs were on either side of him, dangling through the side holes of the chair. My head was where his neck and shoulder connected, my torso was pressed to his and my hands were on my thighs, near his hips.

I jolted awake when I realized I was pinned to Drake which made him jump and his crotch rubbed against mine. _Oh! did that ever feel good!_   
“What? What’s wrong?” He asked.   
My eyes were practically bulging out of my head. “What happened last night? Why didn’t we sleep in the tent? And why am I on you like... this?”  
  
Drake gave a hearty laugh which made me bounce a bit more on his pelvis. _Is he getting hard under me?_ “Don’t worry. We didn’t do anything” he said.   
“Drake...” I gave him a look that told him I wasn’t joking around and that I needed answers.  
“Fine! I was drunk and I would have probably fallen into the fire if I attempted to get up with you in my arms. So I took off your boots and moved you into this position because my arm was going numb from holding you upright the other way.”  
  
I swallowed hard as we kept eye contact.   
“Would you like to go fishing today. We can also go swimming if you’re up to it?” he asked.  
“Sure, but you’re going to have to show me how to fish.” I told him.   
“I’ll teach you everything I know” he says in, what I think is, a very seductive voice.  
 _OK, he’s definitely_ _getting_ _hard, now._ _I can feel it!_ I Put my hands on the back of his seat and shimmy backwards until my legs can easily slip through the chair. Once I’m up, Drake stands and turns away from me.   
“I’m going to wash up and get changed. I won’t be long” he says.  
“Ummm, Drake. Where are you going to wash up?”  
He looks back a smiles.   
“I placed a pump on one of the water bottles and I brought soap and face cloths” He says while folding the blanket, still facing away from me to hide his erection.  
“OK, I’ll, uh... just sit here until you’re done and then I’ll wash up too.”

  
^^^

“I think this will be a good spot” Drake tells me, bringing me back to reality.   
He then proceeds to throw the anchor into the water so we stay in place. He joins me on my bench and starts explaining the different pieces of the fishing pole and what they are used for. Then he shows me how to put the bait on (live worms) the hook and where to set the pole down so we can enjoy a few beers while we wait for a catch.

It’s a beautiful day, the sun is shinning and I feel so peaceful just sitting here, drinking a beer in silence with Drake. He looks over at me and says “You know, Liam was excited the first time I brought him camping but once we started he hated it.”  
“I don’t see why? So far, I’m enjoying it” I say as I shoot him a smile. _I am also enjoying the company._

“Well, I guess that was my fault. I kinda threw him into a burning fire, so to speak.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“When I would go camping with my dad, we’d bring water, our tents and the ingredients for S’mores. If we wanted food, we’d have to fish or hunt for it. My dad taught me how to be self-reliant out here” he said. “So, it really turned Liam against camping. That’s why I went a bit overboard this time with you. I didn’t want to turn you off.”  
“What’s your favourite memory of him?” I ask. “Your dad?” I’ve always wondered what Jackson was like when he wasn’t with my father. I wondered if he was a loving father or as tough as nails.

“Hmmm. Right before he died, we went to The Walker Ranch and I just remember having this deep conversation with him. He asked me what I thought I wanted in life and I told him that I wanted a family and to work at the Ranch. He liked that idea.” He tells me with his focus on the fishing poles in front of us.   
  
Listening to him talk about his father made me emotional. I’m wiping away the tears as they fall but it’s no use, they are coming too fast. Drake looks over at me and his face changes to that of concern.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry” I say. “It’s just... I’m so happy you have those memories with your dad but at the same time, I’m extremely jealous because I don’t have any, really. My mom died when I was so young...” and then I start bawling, scaring away any fish within our boats’ vicinity.   
  
Drake sits down in the bottom of the boat and somehow manages to lay down flat on his back.   
“Here, come lay down next to me.”  
I do as he says and he cradles me to his side. I am crying, cuddling with Drake at the bottom of the boat as he is rubbing my back, lightly shush-ing me and telling me that everything is OK.   
Eventually, I calm down and he says “Tell me a memory you have of your mom.”  
  
I think about it and honestly, I don’t even know if what I remember is true or not. So, I look up at Drake’s face and tell him “I found a VHS with home videos of my mom on it. I was just born so obviously if it wasn’t for the video, I wouldn’t have known these things.”  
“Tell me” Drake urges me with a side hug.  
“Well, there’s two videos. The first one was not long after I was born. My mom was holding me. Looking at me actually and she said to my father that I needed a name so he starts naming all these ‘L’ names...”  
“’Elle’ names?”  
“You know, like Lisa, Lita, Lea, Lilah... Good thing my mom suggested Katrina because I don’t like any of those other names. So, dad was like ‘Katrina Rys, sounds nice’ but my mom said ‘Katrina Skiba has an even nicer ring to it’, that’s partly why I changed my last name to Skiba a while ago.”  
  
Drake just nodded and then asks “And the second video that you liked?”  
“Oh, well, I was maybe a week old by that time. Liam was sitting on the couch holding me when you and your parents walked in to visit me for the first time. You were so excited to see me and you said to your mom ‘Is that what’s in your belly right now, mommy?’ and she nodded. You then asked my mom if you could hold me so she set you up with a pillow and placed me in your arms. Your eyes lit up as you looked over my tiny face and you said ‘she’s s...”  
“She’s so pretty” Drake says at the same time as me. “I remember that.”  
  
He was about to say something else when one of the poles started zipping. Drake goes to sit up but hits his head on the bench of the boat. I can’t help but laugh at him as I carefully get up and grab the pole to start reeling in the fish. Drake eventually gets himself next to me and helps me catch the fish in a net. _Woah, that’s some hard work!  
  
_ I am heavily breathing when I notice Drake rubbing his forehead. I look at him and notice a cut with a dribble of blood. “Is there a first aid kit on the boat?” I ask.   
“Yeah, in the box next to the motor.”  
I walk over to it, trying not to trip over any of the benches or tip the boat over and look at what we have available before I walk back over to Drake and sit facing him.   
“OK, I’m going to disinfect your cut, it may sting” I tell him.   
  
I take out a two by two gauze, pour some rubbing alcohol on it and gently press it to Drake’s forehead. He hisses and clenches his teeth but nothing more. I do this a few more times to make sure it’s properly cleaned. Then I dab a bit of Polysporin on it before sticking a band-aid on the cut.   
I don’t know why I did it? Maybe it’s because I caught my first fish and it was exhilarating or maybe it’s because Drake calmed me down and let me talk about my mother, but I grabbed his face and I leaned in to kiss the spot where I just put on the band-aid.  
  
“Thank you for being you” Drake says and I blush, slightly.

^^^

The sun is settling down when we finally get back to our campground. Drake gets the fire started so we can cook the fish we caught. He also brought along some T-bone steaks and cooked that too. I don’t really like the taste of fish unless it’s drowned in lemon juice and between two slices of bread with a ton of mayonnaise so I ate the steak while Drake ate most of the fish.   
  
We also went light on the alcohol tonight so we can actually sleep on the mattress that is on his truck bed. It’s a pleasantly warm night so the sleeping bags weren’t necessary but we kept them open just in case. It was around 1am when Drake woke me up.   
“Hey, want to see something cool?” he asks me.   
“Sure...” I say sleepily.   
“Lay on your back and look up.”  
  
I turn onto my back and Drake had unzipped a window that was on the tent very close to the roof. The fire he had going during supper was out and everything around us was dark except the stars above.   
“Wow” is all I can say.   
“Right?” he nods. “You can’t see the stars like this in the city. This is one of the reasons I love camping. My dad would teach me the constellations he knew.”  
“It was similar at The Walker Ranch too.”  
“Yeah, I love that place. Did you enjoy the trip there? I don’t think I ever asked you?”   
“I loved it, a lot. I would love to go back there again” I tell him.   
“My aunt Leona takes care of the place during the summer. My mom hates the snow so she goes there every November and doesn’t come back until April.”  
“Is that why you’re almost always at my house?” I ask with a hint of playfulness and Drake laughs.

^^^

The following day, we pack up everything and hit the road. It’s a three hour drive back to Montreal which means we’ll be home at 6pm. Drake is a very careful driver and I love watching him concentrate. I love watching him move his foot from the accelerator to the brake. I love how alert he is when he’s looking in the rear view mirror every ten seconds or the side mirrors and blind spots every time he switches lanes. I just fucking love everything about him. Camping with Drake was super fun and I hope we can do it again soon.

When we get to my house, we are too tired to cook so we decide to order a pizza and a poutine to share. We also smell so bad. Washing up with soap and water is great but my hair needs a good shampooing. Drake and I head upstairs. Mine and Liam’s rooms are across the hall from each other. His back is to mine and he’s about to go inside when I decide to do something really, completely fucking stupid.   
  
“Drake?” I say, making him turn around to look at me.   
“Yeah?”

  
I stared at him for a good five seconds before I decided to actually go through with it. I took the three steps across the hall to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. For a nanosecond, Drake froze but then the put his hands on my hips, backed me up into my door and kissed me hard. The kiss lasted about ten seconds and I felt a wetness pool into my panties.   
  
“Thank you for the camping trip. I had a blast” I tell him in a hoarse voice.  
“Is that what the kiss was for? A ‘thank you’?” his forehead on mine.   
“Uh huh” is all I can muster as I stare at him through heavy eyelids. “I’m going to take a shower now. I’ll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes?” I ask.   
“Yeah” he says while backing up into my brother’s room, his eyes not leaving mine.   
  
When I close the door behind me, I lean on it and run a finger over my bottom lip. It’s still throbbing from the kiss I just shared with Drake.

  
_OH! MY! GOD!_ _His lips are so soft and his kiss was so... so... Perfect!  
If he didn’t know that I liked him before, he definitely knows now!_ __  
I need to text Hana...


	8. Chapter 8

Drake lived at the house with me while my family was away for their second week in California. It was very nice of him to not call my father and take him up on his offer. I was deeply thankful he didn’t. I would have been bored out of my mind but worst, I would have missed him even more. Camping with Drake made me realize that I don’t just have a crush on him; I _lust_ for him. I _want_ him.  
  
Sunday afternoon, after sunbathing and swimming for most of the late morning and some of the afternoon, I told Drake I was going to my room to nap for a few hours.   
“I thought kids were supposed to stop taking naps in the afternoon?” he asks with a cheeky grin while floating in the deep end of the pool.  
“I work tonight” I tell him curtly.  
“Ah! Yeah. So when you said you work on Monday, shouldn’t you be going in tomorrow night instead? He asks with a very confused look on his face. I laugh.  
“Monday’s night shift starts on Sunday. I didn’t make up the rules.”

^^^

After I get dressed for work, I grab my work bag, run down the stairs and grab my car keys from the bowl that is sitting on the table next to the front door. Drake clasps my wrist in his massive hand and tells me to drop them.   
“What’s gotten into you?” I ask while trying to free myself from his gentle death grip.  
“I’m driving you to work tonight and I’m picking you up tomorrow morning” he says. “So, drop your keys, we’re taking my truck.”  
  
Drake dropped me off in front of the Emergency Department and told me he’d be here at 7:40am.  
“I know you finish at seven thirty but I’m giving you ten minutes to make yourself feel like a human.”  
“Charming, Drake. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.”  
He winks at me and drives off. I can’t help but stare at the truck until I can no longer see it before going in to get changed.  
  
Hana is already in the employees lounge waiting for me. She looks fantastic in everything, even the drab navy blue work pants and powder blue button down top she’s sporting that just so happens to be our work uniform.   
  
“Alright, you’re here... Tell me what is all about these encrypted texts you sent me?”   
_Oh, Hana! Never beating around the bush.  
_ I take a deep breath and told her that I kissed Drake.  
“Shut. The. Front. Door” she says slowly. “Wait! Isn’t he in California with your family?”  
“He got sick and I took care of him. When he was better, he didn’t want to go so we went camping instead. Things got... intimate” I tell her.  
“You two fucked?” she asks with gleaming eyes.  
“No! Hana! Oh my gods!” I exclaim, exasperated. “The first night we got so drunk that we fell asleep together on a chair, I was straddling him... Fully clothed...” I add the last part before she even has the chance to ask. “The next night, we slept in the tent and looked up at the beautiful stars.”  
“OK, so when did you kiss?”  
“When we got home. We were so dirty and about to take a shower, in separate showers... and I kinda... wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.”  
  


For some reason, Hana was deep in concentration, taking in everything I just said.   
“Did he kiss you back or was he in shock?”  
“He grabbed my hips and pretty much slammed me against the door” I tell her.   
“Did you want more?”  
“Hana, I’ve been wanting him for 11 years! Of course I wanted more! But, I’m so scared” I admit.  
“Scared of what? He wants you, Katrina. I saw the way he looked at you at the Beaumont Bash.”  
“He put his hands on Kiara...” I start when Hana interrupts me by saying “To get her slutty ass off him. I saw him do it. You turned around and walked out but he grabbed her hips to stop her and he said ‘I’m not interested’ then looked around for you. When he couldn’t find you, he sulked in the corner of the yard for the rest of the night drinking whatever it is he drinks.”  
  
I let what Hana told me sink in. It seems like I jumped to conclusions about the whole Kiara thing but she was still around for two weeks afterwards. Did she really not understand ‘no’? If I was trying to seduce someone and they had said “Not interested”, I’d probably die from embarrassment and leave the guy alone for the rest of my days. However, Kiara does come from a very rich family who seem to always get what they want. Maybe she really doesn’t know the meaning of ‘no’.  
  
Hana and I get to work and continued talking about our vacation. Hers was quite boring. She stayed in all week with Madeleine just watching movies and TV shows on Netflix, Hulu and whatever streaming service she has.   
  
My cell phone buzzed a few times in my pocket but I didn’t check it right away. We are in the middle of cleaning a C-diff room and I absolutely do not want to get my phone dirty. The tiny room was very hot and the combination of that and the bleach we use was making me feel off.   
“Katrina, go get the linen for me and go get some fresh air. I know the heat always get to you so I’ll finish up in here.”  
“Thanks Hana. I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
I remove my personal protective equipment and wash my hands thoroughly before going to the clean utility room where the unit keeps their clean linen cart. I grab everything I need and bring it back to the room for Hana. “I’ll be in the family room” I say to my friend.  
“Sure. And check your phone. I have a good feeling it’s _Lover Boy_!” she says with a bright smile.  
  
I sit down on one of the couches in the family room and take my phone out of my pocket. I have three texts from Drake and two from Liam. I decide to read the ones from my brother first.  
  
 **Liam:** Hey! How are things in Montreal?   
Do you know if Drake is coming to California this week?   
He hasn’t texted me since the day we left.  
 **Liam:** Nvm, he just texted back.   
  
Then I opened the three from Drake.  
  
 **Drake:** The house feels weird with nobody home.  
 **Drake:** Where do you keep the popcorn?  
 **Drake:** Found it in the pantry, top shelf. How’s your night going so far?

I smile and reply to Drake.  
  
 **Katrina:** PLEASE do not burn down the house. I remember the last time you attempted to make popcorn. We had to buy a new pot!  
 **Katrina:** My shift is going fine, for now. It’s still early lol

Drake sends me a picture of the front of my house followed by a picture of perfectly cooked popcorn.  
 **Drake:** You taught me how to make popcorn after that incident, remember?  
 **Katrina:** I do remember. But you never know? You can always revert to your old ways...  
 **D** **rake:** Ha. Ha. **  
Katrina:** Oh, I can hear the sarcasm in that text!  
 **Drake:** Good!   
**Katrina:** It’s almost break time for me. I’ll see you at 7:40am?  
 **Drake:** Yup.  
 **Katrina:** Goodnight Drake.   
**Drake:** Night.

Hana walks in as I put my phone back in my pocket, smiling. She looks at me with her arms crossed over her chest before coming over and sitting down next to me.   
  
“Was I right? Did lover boy text you?”  
“Actually, it was Liam...” I let her feel defeated for a bit. “And Drake.”  
“I fucking knew it! Katrina, he really likes you. I think you should just kiss him again and tell him how you’ve always felt about him.”  
“It’s a nice thought, Hana, but I have a few reasons why Drake and I would be a bad idea.”  
She looks at me sternly. “Well, I’m waiting...” she says gesturing to me to continue talking.   
“Well, first off, I’ll drop dead if he doesn’t like me back. Secondly, he’ll stop coming around and then I won’t be able to gawk at him. Thirdly, Liam would probably rip _my_ limbs off and then beat _Drake_ to death with them for having broken my heart. I have no clue why Liam is so overprotective of me, but he will kill Drake. I know it.”

^^^

Drake is true to his word... again. He drives up to me as I walk out of the hospital. He does his usual where he takes my bag and places it in the backseat before opening my door for me. It’s very sweet and chivalrous.   
  
Drake seems a little nervous on the drive home so I ask him what he’s thinking about. He grips the steering wheel a bit tight and when he hits a red light, he looks over at me.   
“Liam texted me last night. He has been in touch with Olivia and she’s throwing a two day beach party at her country place in two weeks. I saw your schedule and you’re free those two nights. Would you be interested in going?”  
“Of course, I love her beachhouse! Do you know who else is going?” I ask.  
“Liam, a few guys from the team with their girlfriends, Savannah and us. Nothing too big but it’ll be fun” he tells me and I smile.   
“I’ve been to Olivia’s country place, I don’t think there’s enough room in the house for all those people. I mean, unless it’s like three or four people per room...”  
“I’m bringing my tent. I’ll set it up like I did when we went camping. That way she won’t have to worry about me.”  
I blush, remembering how close Drake and I were in the tent, our backs almost touching yet I could still feel his body heat on me.

^^^

The week before the beach party, the Verdun Cobras had two games. We won one and we lost the other. Neville and Rashad were particularly angry with me because I apparently let in an easy shot. Drake stood up for me and said “If it’s so easy being a goalie, why don’t you suit up? If it wasn’t for Katrina being in nets, we’d be in last place like every other year! So leave her the fuck alone you sexist bastards!” I had never been more turned on in my life.

Olivia was already at her beach house, ready to receive her guests. Drake was taking his truck and Liam drove me there. Leo will be joining us tomorrow since he already had plans for today. It felt like a longer drive than usual but that’s probably because I couldn’t wait to get there and spend more time with Drake.   
  
We make it to the house and Olivia was glad to see us. Well, she was excited to see Liam, at least. She showed us to our rooms so we can put our bags down and then we took a walk down the back of her property to the beach. As we inch closer to the water, I notice Kiara is talking to Drake. I stop in my tracks and say “Who invited Kiara?”  
Olivia sighs and says “It wasn’t me and I’m not happy about it. She heard about the party from someone and invited herself.”   
  
I look at Drake and I can see the hate in his eyes. If looks could kill, Kiara was a goner. I felt a huge twinge of jealousy. The fucking nerves on this girl, coming to a party unannounced and making people feel so uncomfortable.   
  
I look over at my brother and Olivia and a plan starts to form in my mind. Liam can see the wheels spinning in my head so he asks what I’m thinking.   
“Drake hates Kiara, right?”  
“With a passion” Liam tells me.   
“OK, he’s told her that he’s not interested, right?” I ask another question.  
“Many times over” this time it was Olivia who answered.  
“So, do you think she’d back off if I pretend to be his girlfriend?” I ask with a blush settling on my cheekbones.   
Olivia’s mouth drops open and Liam frowns at me.  
“Just go with it, OK? I think she’ll leave rather quickly if I do it and then we can all enjoy the party.”  
Liam and Olivia look and each other and shrug.  
  
As we get closer, I remind Liam and Olivia to go with it. I start running up to Drake. He’s sitting in the Adirondack chair he’d brought camping and an amazing idea popped into my head. When I was in front of Drake, I put my hands on the armrests and slipped my legs through the holes so I was straddling him again. I nibbled his ear and whispered low enough so only Drake could hear “I’m saving you from Kiara, go with it” as I start kissing his jawline towards his lips.   
  
“Did you miss me, my love?” I ask him, putting my arms around his neck.   
“You know it” he says and I bite my lower lip.  
“Then show me” I implore.  
Without missing a beat, Drake puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him as he kisses me. The kiss is similar to the one we had at the house and I involuntarily rub against his cock that was quickly growing beneath me.   
  
Kiara made a whining sound but stood her ground. Drake continued kissing me until we were out of breath. I look over at Kiara and give her a dirty look.   
“Would you like to Take a picture? It’ll last longer” I say as a couple of people laugh.   
“You two are dating?” she asks.   
Drake and I nod as he kisses my cheek. Kiara is still standing there. Maybe it’ll be more difficult to get rid of her than expected.   
  
The good news: I get to be super close with Drake for longer.  
The bad news: Kiara is still here.   
  
The few guys from the hockey team that are there stare from Drake and I to Liam. Maxwell is the brave soul to speak first. “You’re OK with this?” he asks Liam as he thumbs over his shoulder towards Drake and I. Bertrand, who is sitting next to Savannah, rolls his eyes and whispers to him to mind his own business. The Beaumont’s are very close to my father and they are over at the house quite often so Maxwell knows a bit about Liam’s crazy obsession of keeping guys away from me.   
“They seem happy, who am I to take away their happiness?” he says with a shrug. For Kiara, that confirms that Drake and I are an item. She runs away weeping towards the house.   
  
I lean in towards Drake and say “We have to keep up the charade until she’s gone” I whisper.  
“I’m on board. Let’s get rid of the psycho” he says and we laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiara stayed in the house for the rest of the day which means that Drake could relax. Olivia asked him to make a fire and he gladly did. While he was doing just that, I sneaked into the house, avoiding Kiara, and grab my duffle bag so I could bring it back to Drake’s truck.

Liam sees me returning and jogs up to me and asks “What are you doing with your bag?”  
“Until Kiara gets into her expensive as fuck Lamborghini Veneno and drives off, Drake and I are pretending to be together. Which means, I’ll be sleeping with him in his tent” I say matter of fact.

Liam frowns at me and puts his hands on my shoulders to make me stop walking.   
“You are _not_ sleeping with my best friend. Do you know how awkward it was to see his hands all over you?” fire flashes across his eyes. “I wanted to bash his face in!”   
“Look, Liam, back there was a show for Kiara. Drake is harmless. We will sleep back to back. He won’t touch me. I know him.”  
  


I manage to get Liam to let me go and I continue my walk towards the truck.   
“If he touches you... I swear to God!” he says following me.  
I turn around and meet my brothers’ eyes. I am pissed!   
“I am 21 years old, Lee! I’m not a little girl anymore! If Drake and I want to touch each other, it’s our choice. It’s called consent. Who the fuck do you think you are, thinking you have a right to decide who is a suitable man for me to date?! Drake is a great guy and you know it because he’s your best friend! He has done me countless favours throughout the years and I’m returning one for him. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I suggest _you_ go home!” I whisper-shout at him.

Liam froze on the spot. I have never, in my life, stood up to him and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he does not like this Katrina standing in front of him. I groan at him and walk away.   
  
When I reach Drake, I ask for his keys so I can put my bag in the tent. He has a lock on the tent’s zipper so nobody can get in or steal anything. When I’m done, I sit down in his lap and lean back into him as he wraps his arms around me. Liam joins Maxwell and some of the other guys on a log near the campfire. My brother looks over to me and Drake and I can tell he doesn’t like it. If Drake and I ever do end up in a relationship, Liam is going to make our lives a living hell.   
  
I look up at Drake and smile. He looks down at me and kisses my forehead.   
“Can we go swimming?” I ask him.  
“Anything for my _girlfriend_ ” he says and I smile.  
 _I know it’s not real but he just called me his girlf_ _ri_ _end! I hope one day it will become a reality.  
  
_ I get off Drake and I remove my short-shorts and tank top revealing a zebra print bikini. My Double-D’s are spilling a bit from the top and sides but I don’t care because my pretend-boyfriend is ogling at them. Drake removes his denim button-down and his white T-shirt before taking off his jeans. He had the same idea as me; to wear our bathing suits under our clothes.   
  
I take his hand and drag him into the water. It’s a bit chilly but the contrast of the cold water and the warm sun feels fantastic on my skin. Drake complains that his goods have shrivelled from the cold beach water. I laugh at him then splash him and he splashes me back. I dive under the water to avoid another attack from Drake but went I come up for some air, he grabs me in his arms and throws me back in. Eventually, we just float in the water and talk a bit.   
  
When we return to the party, Liam has started up the grill and starts cooking the hot dogs and hamburgers. Olivia drove in yesterday to cook the macaroni and potato salads as well as the coleslaw and devilled eggs in advanced.   
  
After everyone ate, it was time for S’mores. Drake made ours and we devoured them happily. Kiara decided to join the party and attempted to make herself one. She burnt her marshmallow and looked over at Drake hoping he’d take pity on her and make her one.   
  
“You have some chocolate on your face” I tell him.  
“Where?”   
“Right... here” I said as I leaned in to lick his bottom lip. I also exaggerated a moan and Drake kisses me. As I pull back from the kiss, I bite his lower lip and suck on it a bit and now it’s his turn to moan.   
“Can you guys like... go get a room ou quelque chosei?” Kiara says with a snippy voice.   
Drake looks around at the invited guests and says “Does anyone, besides my sister and Liam, have a problem with us making out?”   
A chorus of “No” and “I see no problem” call out. He looks at Kiara and grinds “Why don’t you go home?” Kiara stands up and walks back towards the house.   
  


A few hours later all of the guests are making their way back to the house to get some sleep while Drake and I crawl into the tent. He helps me in before following me. As he closes the tent, I strip out of my bathing suit and rummage though my bag for my tank top and shorts pyjamas.   
“Katrina! What are you doing?” Drake asks in a stunned voice and faces away from me.   
“What? I’m took off my swimsuit to put on something more comfortable. It’s not like you haven’t seen a naked woman before...”  
“But you’re Liam’s sister” he says now blocking his eyes with a hand, as if it would help hide me even more. “Oh, Drake!” I laugh. “You could look now, I’m dressed.”  
  
He slowly turns around and his eyes bulge out of his sockets. My pyjamas may cover my midriff but unlike my swimsuit, It does fuck all for supporting of the girls. My huge tits are practically on display yet still covered.   
“Can you turn around while I put on my boxers?” he gulps hard as he asks.   
I giggle and do as he says. When he tells me the coast is clear, I turn around and I see that tonight, he is not wearing a top.

^^^

When I wake up, Drake is spooning me. I stretch my legs a bit and I feel his morning erection between my ass cheeks. He stirs a bit and I can feel him freeze. “Good morning, Drake.”   
“Oh my God!” he whispers.   
“Drake, I have two older brothers, I know what ‘morning wood’ is. Besides, just go to the bathroom and you’ll feel a bit better.”  
  
He lets out a nervous laugh which makes him rub up against me even more and he moans. He moves away from me and opens the tent before hopping out. I stay in the same position and wait for Drake to return.

When he’s back, he lays down next to me and I ask if he feels any better. He says he does and then he asks what we can do to get Kiara completely out of our hair. I am feeling a little chilly and say “Can you spoon me, I’m cold.”  
Drake rolls over. He puts one arm under my head and his other hand finds my hip. I’m thinking about the day before and everything we did to try and make bitch face leave but it didn’t work. We said we were dating so technically Drake is off limits. But she’s still here...

“What if we up the game a bit?” I say.

“What do you mean?”  
I think about it for a bit before I continue.   
“What if, to her, kissing isn’t enough. Because that’s all we’ve been doing. What if she wants more proof that we are together?” I ask.   
“What more can be done? I’m not going to fuck you on the beach while everyone watches!”  
“Is that an option?” I ask playfully and I can feel Little Drake stiffen a bit. “What about if we... I don’t know? Grope each other in front of her?” and now Little Drake is fully listening now. I love how it feels against my lower back. _I want to wrap my hand around it and stroke it until he..._

Drake’s cough took me out of my little fantasy. “What do you mean?” he asks. I hesitate for a second before I reach for his wrist and bring his hand to my boob.   
“Katrina...” he breathes on my neck and he refuses to knead my breast. I put my fingers over his and squeeze, making his fingers dig into my boobs and I give a low moan. It’s all it took for him to continue.

After only a few seconds, my nipples are erect and his fingers lightly graze over it before taking a handful and squeezing a bit harder than before. He reaches over to grab my other tit and he moans “Your tits are wonderful”. I start squirming against his body and bring my hand back so I can pleasure him in return. Right before I reach into his boxers, my brother calls out “Wake up you two. Breakfast is almost ready!”   
  
Drake grumbles, quickly removes his hand from my chest and I instantly miss the warmth of his touch. I sit up to open the tent and I come face to face with my brother. Drake had moved so it looked like he was up against the tent’s wall all night. “Come on, the french toast and bacon are almost done.”  
Drake slips on a plain top and cargo shorts before climbing out of the tent after me.

When we walk into the dining room, there is a girl that I’ve never seen before sitting next to Leo. I assume it’s his new girlfriend.   
“Who’s this?” I inquire and Kiara says “This is my friend, Riley Brooks. You’ve never met her before because she goes to UQAM, the French University.”   
  
This Riley Brooks is a petite woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Drake’s type. _Fuck you Kiara._ _I know what you’re doing and it isn’t going to work!  
_ I grab Drake’s hand in my left and hold out my right hand for Riley.   
“Hi Riley. I’m Katrina and this is my boyfriend, Drake.” He nods at her and I notice Leo’s eyes darting toward Liam.   
Riley shakes my hand and says it’s a pleasure to meet us.

Drake guides me to two empty chairs, away from Kiara and her friend, and pulls one out for me. I kiss his cheek before sitting down and he takes the seat next to me. Olivia comes into the dining room holding two plates; one with a stack of french toast and the other with bacon and sausages.  
  
Olivia has a sour look on her face as she looks over at Riley and then to Liam. I giggle because she has the same thoughts as me. She’s afraid my brother will find the new girl attractive and that he will forget about her. It’s cute that she thinks that but I know Riley is here for Drake.

After we finish with breakfast, Drake and Liam decide to do the dishes and everyone else goes to their rooms to put on their swimming suits before heading to the beach for the day. I need to pee since I had way too much orange juice with breakfast. When I walk back towards the kitchen, I hear Drake ask Liam “So what do you think of Riley?” and my heart freezes.   
“She’s alright.”  
“Alright? She’s pretty damn good looking. You better make a move on her before I do” Drake says and I go numb.   
  
Kiara: 1  
Katrina: 0

My phone starts ringing, giving away my hiding spot and I answer it when Drake and Liam looks over at me. “Hello?” I say because I didn’t even bother looking at who was calling and I didn’t even pay attention to the ringtone, I was too preoccupied with the sound of my heart shattering into a million pieces. It was Hana. She was asking me about my day yesterday but I was having a completely different conversation.   
“Katrina, is everything OK?” she asks.   
“Yeah, I’ll come in tonight, thanks” I say and hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket.   
  
“What was that all about?” my Liam asks.   
“Work, they asked me to come in and since I’m going to have to call in sick next week because of our game starting later than usual, I come out even” I say trying so hard not to look at Drake. “Can you lend me your car so I can get home?”   
Liam reaches into his jean pocket and hands me the keys. “  
“Thanks” I say as I turn around to leave.

^^^

**Drake’s POV**

I recognize that ringtone. Hana is calling Katrina. I turn around at the same time as Katrina walks into the kitchen with a distant and sad look in her eyes. _Fuck she heard me._ I only said I’d make a move on Riley because I want Liam to see what else is out there. Olivia is, let’s say, intense and only the second or third girl Liam has dated. I want him to explore his options and not settle.

Katrina is keeping her voice professional which is making me a bit confused because it’s Hana she’s talking to. When she hangs up the phone and asks for Liam’s car keys, I knew I screwed up big time and I have to make things right. When she rushed out of the kitchen, I excused myself and ran after her.   
“Katrina, where are you going?” I ask her as I reach for her wrist. I make her turn around to face me and she can’t look me in the eyes. I hurt her and I feel like I’ve been sucker punched in the gut.  
“I’m going to work.”  
“That wasn’t work. That was Hana on the phone. I know it and you know it” my voice is getting louder.  
“Look, Drake, just... just leave me alone OK?” and she tries to free herself from my grip.   
“Not until you tell me the real reason why you’re leaving” I demand.   
She finally looks at me and she looks possessed, her eyes are so dark that I take a step back from her but I keep my fingers around her wrists. I don’t want her slipping away from me.

“Why don’t you go make a move on _Riley Brooks_ and leave me alone!”  
There it is. She did hear me tell Liam.   
“She’s not my type” I spit.   
“Oh please! The last five of your six girlfriends were petite with blond hair and blue eyes a.k.a Riley Brooks!”  
“I don’t even know her, Katrina! Look, the only reason why I said that is because Liam deserves better than Olivia. I was hoping he’d get a bit jealous by thinking I’d go for her and he’d go after Riley just to explore his options.” I bark.  
“Drake, what if Kiara heard you say that? Huh? That would have told her that you were not serious about me, about us and thinking of cheating... God! Did you not stop to think about that? So I’m done! I’m going home!” and she yanks herself from me and runs to Liam’s car.   
  
Right before she can open the driver’s door, I put my hand to stop it. “Don’t go” I whisper to her. “I need you here. If you leave, there’s no point in me staying.”  
“Why don’t you ask Riley to keep you company?” she says in a defeated tone. I let go of the door so she can get in. She starts the car and drives off down the long driveway before turning left to go home.   
  
I run my hands through my hair and scream “FUCK!” so loud that birds start flying out of trees. I turn around to go back to my truck and Savannah comes out of the woods looking at me like I am a five year old who just marked the walls in sharpies.   
“What do you want?” I say in a heated voice.   
“You could have just told her that she’s the one you want instead of that Liam bullshit explanation!”  
“Sav, not now...”  
“Drake! You’ve liked her for how long now? Just grow a pair and claim her. Liam be damned! He’ll get over it” she says.   
“No, he won’t. Liam will buy a gun and shoot me in the fucking head if I date Katrina.”  
“No, he’ll shoot you in the head if you break her heart. He wants her to be happy. I heard him tell Olivia earlier.”  
“What?” I’m baffled. “When was this?” I urge her to tell me.  
“Last night before bed. Their room is next to mine. Olivia told Liam that you and Katrina looked really happy together and she didn’t think you two were pretending. Liam was ranting a bit about hurting you but Olivia calmed him down and he said something along the lines of ‘he better not hurt her’”.   
  
I rub my hands down my face and say “Well, I just hurt her and really fucking bad too. So you might as well say your goodbyes to me because I’m a goner.”  
  


ior something


	10. Chapter 10

When I got home from the beach party, I cried like a fucking baby until I passed out. When I woke up around 3pm, I decided to call Hana to let her know what happened. When I grabbed my phone, I noticed I had many unread texts; a few from Hana and the rest from Drake.

I glance over the texts from Hana and call her right away.   
“Well it’s about goddamn time! What the fuck, girl? What was that?” she screams at me.   
“I’m sorry” I say and I tell her everything that happened, including the tent incident.   
“Fuck him! Even if he is telling the truth about wanting Liam to fuck around. I’m glad you got out of there.”   
  
I look around my room. When I started paying rent to my father, he renovated the place. It used to be a single bedroom and I had to leave the room to go to the bathroom. But he hired a contractor to tear down the wall to the adjacent room, giving a big enough space for a seating area and a study. He had a walk-in closet built as well which leads to the bathroom. It was my father’s way to show me respect about getting a job and paying for my own shit. I make a mental note of everything I need to bring with me.  
  
“Hana, can I come stay with you for a while? I have a feeling Drake is going to want to talk to me but I can’t.... I don’t....” and that’s when I start bawling again.   
“Of course, give me 40 minutes to get to your house. I don’t think you should be driving when you’re this emotional. Just get a bag ready with some clothes and I’ll be there.”  
“Thanks, Hana.”

When Hana picks me up, I decide to look at the texts from Drake.   
**Drake:** I miss you. **  
Drake:** Please text me when you get home. I want to make sure you got home safely.  
 **Drake:** People are wondering where you are.  
 **Drake:** Katrina, please. You have to know that I didn’t mean what I said about liking Riley.   
**Drake:** Katrina, call me. Please!

  
They were all similar to those until the last one that came in as I was about to put my phone away.  
 **Drake:** I’m coming over. I’ll be there in an hour. We need to talk.

^^^

It’s been two weeks since the party and it took Drake a couple of days to finally take the hint that I did not want to speak with him. Obviously, we’re cordial on the ice but ignore each other the rest of the time.   
  
I stayed with Hana for nearly a week to let things settle down. Living with Hana was like old times except instead of a slew of women, it was just Madeleine. When I moved back into my father’s place, Drake was there and he tried to help me bring in the few bags I had with me. Olivia had to tell him to back off. Whenever he’s around and I need to speak to Liam, I act like he’s not there. I pretend I can’t see his sad dark brown chocolate eyes, begging me to talk to him.

Thank God there is only one more week left of hockey and then I can move on with my life. Even though Drake and I attend the same University, we are in completely different programs and we usually never cross paths. The only time I’ll see him is when he’s at the house. Which reminds me, I have to talk to Liam about that. Maybe he can spend more time at the Walker’s house instead?

^^^

It’s our final game and the arena is packed. This game will decide if the Verdun Cobras will be 1st or 2nd in the league. Our coach gives a nice speech about doing our best and even if we were to lose, we were all winners in his book.

When I hit the ice, I do my pre-game warm up routine. Drake and Liam were off to the side doing their stretches and it took everything in me not to look over at them. I was looking around at the crowd and I spot Hana sitting with Madeleine, Olivia, Penelope, Kiara, Riley and Leo. Madeleine and Riley were eyeing each other and not in the ‘I find you sexy’ kind of way. There may be some history between the two but Leo is trying to monopolize Riley’s time. My parents are even here. They always show up for the important events in our lives.

The game was pretty intense but it came down to the last two minutes. We were tied 2-2. Lachine were not kidding around this time and Chuck must have been practising his slap shots because they hurt more than usual. Maxwell, who had scored both goals for the team, was skating towards the other teams’ end when their defence knocked the puck from him. Thankfully Drake was there at the blue line to stop it from going out. He skated a bit forward and took the shot. I held my breath because if it went in, we didn’t have to do the five minutes of overtime or shootouts if it came down to it. Not to mention I am exhausted and sore from being hit by puck after puck.

The puck hit’s the back of the net and I am feeling a mix of emotions. We won, our team won! We are the champions! Drake, the man I was in love with for over half my life, scored and I felt happy.   
_No Katrina! You hate him now. He was a jerk to you and he doesn’t deserve you!_

There’s only forty seconds left in the game and unless Chuck gets a breakaway, there is no way in hell I’ll let the other team tie us. When the buzzer rings out across the arena, the crowd cheering for Verdun goes nuts and the Cobras’ players throw their sticks and gloves in the air to celebrate. All the guys who were on the bench for the buzzer jumped over the boards to celebrate with their teammates on the ice. What do I do? I skate off the ice and walk into my locker room.

I heard the guys go into their dressing room and started giving toasts to each other.   
“To Maxwell, the guy who scored the most goals!”  
“To Drake, for the most assists!”  
“To Tariq, the most penalties!” and it went on and on.

Finally, when I heard the coach say goodnight to the last player in that room, I started to get undressed. I took off my jersey and shoulder pads and violently threw them against the wall. I sat back down on the bench and I cried for what felt like the thousandth time in three weeks. It was like I was invisible. If it wasn’t for me, the team would have either been in last place or would have had to forfeit the season because they had no goalie.

There’s a soft knock on the door and I get up to answer it. It must be the janitor letting me know that he wants to close up. I was in the middle of saying that I wouldn’t be much longer when I see Drake on the other side. I wipe the tears from my face and say “What do you want?” sounding annoyed. He walks into the room, forcing me to take a few steps back. He closes the door behind him and he walks up to me. I can feel the bench behind my knees letting me know that there is nowhere left for me to go so I look up at Drake and try to make myself look and feel more confident than what I feel at the moment.

Drake steps even closer to me and I can smell his scent. His gorgeous scent of cedar, leather and spicy cologne. I have to breathe through my mouth now because his smell is making me dizzy. Drake palms my cheeks and brushes away the stray tears with his thumbs.   
“You were fantastic out there and I am so proud of you. I know we wouldn’t have made it this far without you and I’m sorry the team ignored you during their little celebration” he said to me in the most sincere voice I’ve ever heard come from his lips. He leans in to kiss my forehead and says “You’re amazing, Skiba.”  
  
My breath hitches in my throat and I look into his eyes. I can see it, just how vulnerable he is in this moment. After a few seconds, defeat spreads across his face, he lets go of my face and walks toward the door. Before his hand is on the knob, I call out his name. He turns around and looks at me with a hint of hope.

I waddle towards him and swing my arms around his neck and I crash my lips to his. One of Drake’s arms drapes itself around my shoulders and the other around my waist. We kiss and moan into each other’s mouths, not wanting to stop. When we finally pull apart, I look at him and say “Liam can’t know about us.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Explicit

Drake looks into my eyes with a deep concentration. A complexity of emotions can be seen swirling in his thoughts. I can only imagine what is going on in his head because up until a few minutes ago, I had no clue that he he felt this strongly for me. Drake brings his hands up to my face and says “Whatever you want, we’ll do.”  
  
I kiss him as I smile because he has no idea the things I want to do with him. He doesn’t know that for the last eleven years, all I’ve ever dreamed about was kissing him, cuddling with him, exploring each other’s bodies and having hot wild monkey sex. I have so many _accessories_ that I’d love to try with Drake. My latest purchase was a bondage kit. Don’t ask me why I bought it when I don’t even have a partner I feel comfortable with to try, but I do and now all of these nasty thoughts of Drake tying me up and taking me any way he wants has my body quivering and aching for his dominant touch.

I get out of my goalie equipment and jump in the shower so I don’t repel Drake with my stench. I am in the middle of lathering my hair with my shampoo when I feel his body lean up against my back and his two very large hands grab my breasts.“You really do have wonderful tits. Not too big, not too small. Just like they were perfectly made for my hands.”  
  


I lean my head back on his shoulder while he has some fun flicking and pulling on my nipples as he bites and sucks on my shoulder. I love how he’s not afraid to be rough with me and my mind goes into overdrive just thinking of all the fun the two of us will have together in the near future.   
  
It took a while before I was fully dressed and all of my equipment sorted into my bag. Drake helped me with my gear and walked me to my car. Our cars were the only two left in the parking lot. He put my bag, pads and stick in my car before turning back to me and kissing me. My arms fly around his neck as his hands go to my hips. When he pulls back, he says “Come home with me.”  
“What about the party at Maxwell’s?” I ask him.   
“I’ve been to enough of them to know I’m not going to enjoy myself. Come home with me, Skiba.”  
“MMMmmmm, when you call me Skiba, all I want to do is suck your cock!”  
“Good to know. Skiba, Skiba, Skiba” he continues.  
“Ha! You’re an asshole sometimes, you know that?” I laugh.

He pulls me into his body for one last kiss.  
“Follow me home, I need you.”  
  
We get into our own vehicles and I follow Drake. On the way there, we hit every red light. It sounds like he wants me as much as I want him but is it really a good idea? Liam will freak out if he finds out his best friend is banging his little sister. Those two have been inseparable for as long as I can remember. I don’t know how I’d feel if they lose their friendship over me and then who would I choose; family or love? When I reach Crawford Park, my street, I’m very tempted to turn and go home. Drake lives a couple of minutes further in a not-so-nice area of Verdun but that’s beside the point. The point is, I’ve been wanting him for so long and now that the opportunity has come, I’m second guessing everything. I pull over to the side and put my hazard lights on. Drake is a street ahead of me and he must have noticed I wasn’t behind him because he has also stopped.

My phone starts ringing over the cars’ radio. It’s Drake. I press the answer button on the dashboard and say “Hello?” with barely a whisper.   
“What’s going on Katrina?” Drake asks.  
“I dunno? I... I’m kinda nervous.”  
“I’m sorry if I came onto you so strong. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I just want to talk. My place is safer since my mom is at work tonight and there’s no chance of Liam interrupting us. He doesn’t have a key to my place like I do yours.”  
I sigh internally because I am still on the fence.   
“Skiba?”

When he calls me that, my stomach starts to flutter. Drake has only been calling me by my last name for the last half hour and fuck me, it pulls me to him. This man has been the hero of my fantasies for so long. I put him in the same category as a God. So, what happens if the sex isn’t great? Where would that leave me?   
Drake?   
Us?

“Skiba?” Drake asks again.   
“I’m here. I’m just overthinking” I tell him.  
“Well, stop thinking and get your sexy ass to my place so we can overthink together” he says playfully. “OK. Can we stay on the phone though? Maybe I won’t drive myself crazy if I hear your voice?”  
“Yeah, no problem.”  
  
I pull back onto the street and continue to follow Drake all the way to his house. He lives on Egan Avenue. Most of the houses on this street are duplexes or triplexes but there are some single family homes, like the one that he lives in with their own driveway. Drake pulls into his entrance and I continue to find a free spot on the street. When I find one, I park the car and then walk back to his house. He is waiting for me on the front porch. He smiles when I get to him and he gives my forehead a kiss. Drake grabs my hand, interlaces his fingers in mine and guides me to his room.   
  
Drake’s room is nothing special. There are four pale blue walls with posters of bands he likes, a queen size bed Pushed up against the wall, a desk near the foot of the bed and his long bureau with a TV and Blu-ray set up across from the bed. It’s not the first time I’ve been in his room but it’s definitely the first time without Liam.

He sits down on his bed and taps the spot next to him. I settle down next to him and I avoid eye contact. I am so scared to look at or touch him. Drake inches closer to me and reaches for my chin. He gently makes me look at him and he leans in to kiss my lips. The second his lips touch mine, I lose myself. I swing my leg over his lap so that I’m straddling him and I wrap my arms around his neck so I can be as close to him as possible. Drake grabs my waist and pulls me closer. When I pull back, his already dark brown eyes are even darken than usual. His desire to ravage my body is written across his eyes and I want him to do it.   
  
I get off Drake’s lap and start undressing myself. He leans further back in bed and starts taking off his pants by doing a bridge. Despite his tall and very big, muscular build, he moves gracefully. By the time I’m done taking off my bra and panties, Drake is ready for me in his bed. I get in, lay down facing him on my side and start kissing him gently.  
“So much for talking” I laugh in between kisses.

  
  
He doesn’t stop kissing me. He turns me onto my back as he gets on top of me. His lips leave mine and start tracing down my neck to my shoulders. When he reaches the spot he bit in the shower of the arena, he bites again and sucks some more which makes me moan and run my fingers through his hair, down his back and up again. He slowly goes further down until he reaches my breasts. He cups them together and pretty much kneads them until he dips down to capture one of them in his mouth with a soft nibble. I hiss though my teeth, not because it hurts but because no guy I’ve been with has ever been this aggressive with them. They usually don’t know what to do with such huge breasts. Drake on the other hand, seems to know his way around a pair and I love it.   
  
By this time, I am off the charts wet. I’m pretty sure he can slip his whole fist into me without the help of any kind of lubrication. Drake slowly continues his kiss fest down my athletic body and then right between my thighs. He roughly opens my legs further so he can get a good look at my pussy.   
  
He looks up at me, his eyes black with desire.   
“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to devour me” I tell him and that’s exactly what he did.

He was very talented in that department. His tongue swirled around my nub and then he’d tongue fuck me as one of his fingers continued to rub my clit. I arch my back, urging his tongue to reach further and that’s when he surprised me with not one, but two fingers inside me while his tongue went back to my fleshy nub. Drake kept me on my toes the whole time he was down there.   
  
It feels amazing and now my body is starting to tingle which can only mean one thing; I’m about to cum.

I’ve never liked cumming during foreplay. It takes so much energy out of me that all I can do next is just lay there while the guy humps me until he’s done. I don’t want to do that with Drake. I want to be present, I want to be an active partner.

“Oh, no... Stop! Please!” I gasp, trying to hold off my orgasm.   
Drake stops immediately and looks up at me with concern in his eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he asks.   
“No... I just want to cum on your cock. I’m not a multiple orgasm kind of girl” I tell him.   
Drake then crawls his way back up my body and places his arms on either side on my head. His face, inches away from mine and he says “That’s because you’ve never been with a real man” before kissing me hard. He moves next to me and his hand slides down my stomach until two digits slip into me. “Cum for me, Baby. Cum on my fingers” he urges.   
I don’t know if it was the nickname or the sexiness of Drake’s voice but my body obeyed and clenched around his fingers as I screamed his name. He peppers my neck with kisses and waits for me to come down from my high.   
  
“Oh my, that was amazing” I breathe heavily, my eyes closed.   
“You looked fucking beautiful, Skiba” he says as he leans over to kiss me.   
  
The next thing I know, Drake kneels between my legs and starts stroking himself. I sit up and reach for him and he swats my hand away. I give him a look that says _Excuse me?_  
He smiles and says “I want to focus on you tonight. I want you to feel good.” I lay back down and just stare at him. He really is a work of art. He’s perfect. He leans over to open his nightstand and grabs a condom from the drawer. Before he tears it open I ask “Drake, are you clean?”   
“Yeah, I took a shower before leaving the arena” he says.  
“No. I mean... Are you _clean?_ ”

  
He looks at me, a little confused at first until he realizes what I’m really asking him.   
“Yes. I get tested after every girlfriend. I’ve always worn a condom but you just never know.”  
“I am clean too...” I hesitate. “Drake, I... I don’t want to wear a condom with you.”   
“Are you sure?”  
I nod. “I’m on the pill to keep me regular, so there shouldn’t be an accidental pregnancy and I trust you with my life.”

  
He sits down on his calves looking from the condom in his hands to me and back again. He does it a few more times before he says “I’m going to ask you one more time. Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Drake. More than anything in the world. I want you. I want to feel all of you. I need you.”  
“Good, because I need you too” he tells me with a kiss.   
  
As he’s kissing me, he positions himself at my opening and I close my legs and yell “No!” Drake looks up at me a bit confused. “I don’t want boring missionary. I want to ride you!”  
I push him up and let him set himself up as he leans against the headboard. I stand on the bed facing him before squatting and steadying his rock hard cock as I slide down on it.   
  
Oh! The feeling of stretching and fullness was welcomed. I have been with a few guys before but they were not this well endowed. When I finally got him all the way in, I let myself get used to his wide girth. “You’re so tight, Katrina” Drake says.  
“That’s because you’re so big” I say in a breathy voice, staring into his eyes.   
  
I start off by slowly bouncing on Drake. His hands move to my ass to help a bit. He looks up at me with affection and I can’t help but kiss him passionately. When we break apart, I start grinding my hips, slowly, back and forth all the while still bouncing all over his joystick.  
“Oh, god, Skiba! You’re amazing!”  
Drake’s enthusiasm excites me beyond belief and I start grinding even faster and harder than I’ve ever done before. He has one hand on my hip, guiding me, the other reaches up for my breast and he teases my nipple with his tongue.   
“Oh fuck, Drake! You feel so good!” I scream and he hums on my breast. With one hand on the headboard steadying me, I grab his face with the other to make him look at me. “Look at me... when... when I cum... on your cock” I tell him in between pants. Drakes hands go directly to my hips and he digs his heels into the bed and he pounds my pussy with his steel rod as he stares into my eyes, begging me to cum on him.   
  
He is fucking me so fast and hard that I can barely breathe. My tits are flying in circular motions they look like windmills. I lean forward, biting Drake’s shoulder, making him moan before I look back into his eyes. “Ohhhhh, fuuuucccck! I’m gonna cum!” I scream before exploding. I came so hard it felt like I couldn’t catch my breath. I squeeze his cock with my pussy all the while Drake keeps pounding me until he finds his release shortly after.

  
We are a sweaty mess when Drake kisses me and says “I love you.”

I look up at him with wide eyes. _Did he just say that?_  
“You’re just saying that because you’re still semi-erect inside me” I try to play it off smoothly with a shy giggle.   
“No” he says softly. “Katrina Lillian Skiba, I’m in love with you. I have been for a while.”  
I get off Drake and sit next to him in the bed. He takes my hand in his and says “If my dad was still alive, he would tell you that I’m not lying.”  
  
It took me a minute to truly understand what he’s telling me. His father has been gone for quite a while now but Drake just confessed to liking me _and_ that his father knew about it. How long has Drake liked me? I think back over the years and there were a few times when I could have sworn that Drake was into me but I brushed it off, I told myself that it was all in my head.   
  
“Wait! Your father has been gone for, what? Seven or eight years now...” I say looking at Drake. “How long have you liked me?” I ask. A slight blush creeps up on his cheeks and he shakes his head a bit.   
“Drake, look at me” and he looks over at me.   
  
I smile and say “Story time” as he shakes his head and sighs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Explicit  
> Drugs  
> Sexual Assault

**Drake’s POV  
11 Years Earlier, Valentines Day, Montreal, Canada**

Usually I would stay at Liam’s house for supper but I am so angry right now that I just had to get out of there quickly before he asks me what was going on. The way Katrina came home crying really moved me in a way I didn’t think it would. I’ve seen her cry before but this was different. She was hurt and it bugged me, a lot!

When I get home, I run upstairs and put my school bag on my desk before coming back down to watch some television in the living room. My dad is there, sitting on the chesterfield with the remote in his hand, channel surfing. He looks up as I walk in and turns the TV to Much Music. I sit down in the love seat and fold my arms over my chest. My dad gives me a look but doesn’t ask me anything. My parents have taught Savannah and I to trust them when we need to talk about something. They won’t pry into our lives unless absolutely necessary. He turns back to the TV.

“Dad? Why are guys such assholes?”

He turns to me and asks me to elaborate.   
“Katrina came home crying today because nobody in her class sent her a Valentines Day card. I mean, do they not know her at all?” I tell him getting all worked up.

“Constantine has told me that her teachers want her to be a bit more social at school. Maybe that’s why she didn’t get a card?”  
“Dad, really? You know her! Katrina’s not anti-social!” I practically yell at him.

  
He looks at me with an unreadable expression.   
“OK, what’s really bothering you?” he asks me and I’m afraid to tell him. I take a few deep breaths and think over what I’m about to tell him.   
“When Katrina was sobbing, it broke me, Dad. She was hurting so bad and all I could do was think about hurting all those guys in her class and make them see the Katrina I know.”  
“So you like her?” he asks with a little hesitation.   
“Of course I like her. She’s like a sister to me” and he nods.  
“So what do you want to do about it?” he asks.   
“I want... I want to get her some chocolates. Girls like chocolate, right?” I look at him since he’s been married to my mom for a while and he should technically know what a woman likes.   
“Some do. Katrina does though.” he smiles at me. “Go get your coat, we’re going out.”  
“Where?” I inquire.   
“The florist. We are going to get her a nice bouquet.”  
  


My dad encouraged me to be as romantic as possible so I decided to get a dozen roses, the chocolates and a little teddy bear. I didn’t even think about a teddy bear but when I saw it at the shop, I figured it would last longer than the roses or the chocolates. When I heard the total, my eyes bulged out of my sockets. My dad chuckles and says with a wink “They mark up the prices around Valentines and Mother’s day.”  
  
He drove me to the Rys residence and I placed Katrina’s gifts on the front balcony before playing ding-dong ditch. I run halfway down the driveway and hide in the bushes. _Thank God Katrina opened the door_. She looked around puzzled. As she was closing the door, she saw them. She picked up the roses first and gave them a sniff. Then she grabbed the bag, took out the bear and chocolates. When she read the note I left her, she smiled and it made my heart feel happy. She looked around to see if I was anywhere around but she didn’t. I saw her hugging the bear as she closed the door and I felt so light, like I could waltz.

^^^

**9 years earlier, Walker Ranch, Texas, USA**

This summer, Dad decided to go on vacation and visit his mother at the Walker Ranch. I am a bit bummed because I won’t get to play hockey this summer with Liam or enjoy the look of amusement on Katrina’s face while we play. However, I am ecstatic to be at the ranch because I love it here. I love the warmth of the sun on my body, I love caring for the animals, I love seeing my paternal grand-mother and I love the fact that my parents don’t fight as often when we’re here.

They fight mostly because of work schedule conflicts. Back in Montreal, my father is Mr. Rys’s driver and he works all hours of the day, including nights. My mom is a veterinary assistant and every other month for two weeks, she works nights, caring for the animals that stay overnight. However, at the ranch, we wake up early, do our work and then go to bed. They don’t fight because there is no clash of schedules.

After a particularly rough horseback ride to the ranch after a day at the fair, my dad and I are settling the horses back into their stables when my father squeezes my shoulder and asks what I am thinking about. “Nothing much, I guess. I’m just homesick” I say and he smiles.

As we walk back to the house, he playfully shoves me and I come running back at him and push as hard as I can. My father is a big, muscular man so I barely made him move.   
“What made you move to Montreal?” I ask my father.   
“That beautiful lady you call Mom. Back in the day, when I used to live here, my parents held tours. One morning, a bunch of French people showed up and your mom was translating everything for them. There’s a reason they call French the language of love” he says, reminiscing.

“I didn’t know that!” I exclaim in surprise.  
“She was so beautiful. It was love at first sight for both of us. She came back everyday of her vacation until she went back home to Montreal. The day she left, I felt a big hole in my heart so I followed her.”  
“So, why did you become a driver for Liam’s dad?”  
“I don’t speak French and I’m a good driver” he chuckles, side glancing at me. “What about you, son? What do you want to do when you’re older?”  
  


I have to think about it for a bit. I love the kind of lifestyle the ranch can give a person. It’s hard work but worth it, especially if you love the outdoors and animals. On the other hand, hockey is a huge passion of mine. I’m a decent player but I’m not NHL material.   
“I love hockey so maybe a physical therapist with a focus on sports rehabilitation. Or, I don’t know... it’s stupid really...”  
“Go on, I’d like to know” my dad encourages me to continue.

“If I can find the right woman, I’d probably like to move here and work on the ranch.”  
My father smiles and gives me a side hug. “The right girl, huh? You mean Katrina?”  
My eyes widen a bit and I try to play it cool.   
“Katrina Rys? No!...” but my dad looks at me in disbelief. I sigh and say “Is it that obvious that I like her?”  
“Well, you’re good at hiding it. But you forget that I was once a teenager with the same hormones and feelings. I know what behaviours to look for” he tells me.   
“But it’s wrong. She’s Liam’s baby sister! She’s 12 years old and I’m 16! It’s all around wrong, Dad!” I try to keep my composure but it’s hard to when I feel so drained from hiding my feelings about Katrina. “Yes, that’s true. But when you’re 26, she’ll be 22. Does that sound so bad, then?”  
  
He brings up a very interesting point. Right now, my feelings for Katrina are frowned upon because of how young we are but when we get older, it clearly wouldn’t matter when we are both of legal age. My father is actually seven years older than my mom so my four years over her is definitely not so bad. I smile at my dad and say “No it doesn’t!”   
“Just do me a favour” he says. “Don’t forget to live a bit. Have fun, date people, get into a bit of trouble. Don’t focus all your energy on Katrina because she also has some growing up to do. Let her have some experiences too. If you two are meant to be, it’ll happen.”  
I look up at my dad and say “OK, Dad. I will.”

^^^

**8 Years Earlier, Montreal, Canada**

Tonight is going to be a fun night. Liam and Katrina are sleeping over at my place because it’s Constantine and Regina’s Anniversary. They arrived around supper time and we eat beef and chicken tacos. Savannah and Katrina sit on one side of the table, Liam and I on the other while my parents sit at the head of the table. I was happy I could look at Katrina. She’s so pretty in her yellow dress with white flowers. Sometimes she would glance at me and whenever I caught her, she’d blush. I smile at her and she’d smile back.

After supper, we help wash the dishes and then set up the table to play The Game Of Life. I took the green car, Liam took the blue car, Savannah played with the orange car and Katrina has the red one. Every time Katrina got a new peg on her car, she’d give them names. Her husband in the game was ‘Conrad’, her twins were ‘Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dum’ and her singleton was ‘Axy Dent’ since that one came in later on in the game. She’s so funny and clever.

After the game, we all went to my room to watch the movie _Leprechaun_. It was an older horror movie that we all agreed on, except Katrina. Liam is next to the headboard and I am sitting next to him. Katrina is in between Savannah and myself. Whenever Katrina would jump, we’d all laugh at her but I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear that it’s just a movie and nothing will hurt her.

As we were getting ready for bed, there were a few hard knocks on the door. It’s not unusual for neighbours to come by at all hours asking if we have milk or if we’ve seen their cat but this was a different kind of visit because my mom screamed bloody murder. I grab my baseball bat and Liam grabs my hockey stick and we fly down the stairs ready to attack any intruders. But she isn’t being attacked. She is being comforted by two police officers. I am absolutely confused by their presence.   
  
“No-oooooo!” mom sobs, kneeling on the floor.   
Now Katrina and Savannah has made their way to us and they are also taken aback by the two officers. “Mom, what’s going on?” I ask in a hoarse voice.   
The officers look at each other and the one not holding my mom says “Son, your father was shot and he passed away on the way to the hospital.”  
It felt like time slowed down. My father, who was joking around with us at supper time is now gone. Savannah is now the one screaming and Katrina takes her in her arms as Liam sits down on the stairs with his head in his hands. I am thankful Katrina’s here to help because I am rooted to the spot. I wish I could hold both my mom and sister but I just can’t seem to move. The phone rings and I somehow answer it. It’s Mr. Rys on the line and he’s asking if my father is back from the store yet. I don’t remember telling him that my father was dead but I remember him saying “I’m on my way” before I hung up the phone.

^^^

A few days later, my father’s funeral is being held at Complexes Funeraires Yves-Legare on the corner of Manning and Verdun Avenue. Constantine paid for everything since he felt responsible for my father’s death. Apparently he called my dad to ask if he could pick him up a pack of cigarettes since Regina would have been pissed if he left during their Anniversary night.   
  
I was standing at the front, next to my dads casket waiting to greet everyone to pay their respects. Maybe people, including my Aunt Leonie, kept telling me that I was the _man of the house now_ and how I should be _taking care of my mom and Savannah_. God, it was depressing. I’m only 17 years old and now I have huge responsibilities to take on. The only thing that is keeping me somewhat sane is Katrina, sitting near me, reading a book.   
  
My mom comes up to me and gives me a hug. She introduces me to her boss at the vet clinic and he begins to tell me the cliched _you’re a man now_ , as well. I excuse myself and walk out of the viewing room fast. I need some time alone and so I decide to run up the stairs two at a time and find an empty viewing room where I can cry. The main floor and basement are filled with people and I want to avoid them. I need some space.

I sit down on a chair and place my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I don’t know how long I was there crying but when I hear Katrina call my name, I stand up and wipe the tears away before she turns the corner and sees me.   
She looks beautiful in her elegant black lace dress with hot pink accessories. She’s all about that pop of color. She looks at me and says “You don’t have to pretend with me.”   
I begin sobbing. She comes up to me, wraps her arms around my shoulders and holds me tight. She smells like flowers. She has grown in height over the last year and she’s now only a few inches shorter than me.  
  
“Drake, I can’t even imagine what you are going through. I know I lost my mum but I was four years old and I don’t remember much. You can talk to me if you need someone to listen to you because I’ve tried talking about my mum with Liam and Leo but they won’t listen and it hurts. I will listen to you” she tells me and I make a mental note to let her talk about her mom when she’s with me.   
  
“Also, don’t listen to those assholes. You are not the _man of the house_ and Savannah and your mum are not your responsibility. You have to live your life, OK?”   
“Thank you” is all I can say before we made our way back to the main level.

I don’t know when Katrina went from being the cute, funny girl and into the beautiful and caring woman she is now but I am grateful that she is in my life. She is my sun on a rainy day.

^^^

**6 Years Earlier, Montreal, Canada**

Mr. Rys has hired me to tutor Katrina. Apparently her grades have been slipping and he’s not happy about it. He wants all of his kids to go to the John Molson School of Business at Concordia University to take over his company but Katrina’s grades are not to his liking.   
  
So about three days a week, Katrina and I sit at the kitchen table doing our homework and when she has a question, I do my best to help her. After a couple of weeks of this, I notice her mood becoming more sour by the day. So, I ask her what’s going on.   
  
“I’m being bullied at school” she finally confesses.   
“What the fuck?! Is that why your grades are _slacking_?” I ask.  
“I guess... I just can’t focus in class because they whisper shit about me.”  
“What are they saying about you?” I ask.

It took her a while to say something.   
“It’s not important what they are saying, Drake.”  
“It fucking is to me!” I can feel myself getting so angry, just like Valentines Day all those years ago.  
“Fine, just don’t go telling Liam, OK?” and I nod. “I know they make fun of me because they are jealous... they... they say that my boobs must be fake because they are so huge and I’m so skinny. And because of that, all these guys who used to ignore me now all want to... well, they want to touch them to see if they are real or not...”  
  
I can’t believe these fucking kids she goes to school with. I want to march into her school and fucking have a talk with the schools’ principle and teachers. There’s no way that this should have gotten as far as it has. Those horrible scumbag boys want to start touching her. That is sexual harassment.   
  
“Katrina, listen to me” I say, moving her chair closer to me so she’s facing me. “You are right that those bitches are jealous and that’s their problem not yours. You are beautiful inside and out. You hear me? You are the most gorgeous woman I know. You are funny as hell, caring, genuine, intelligent and humble. Don’t you fucking change because of some jealous whores. They only wish they could be a quarter of what you are. And if those cocksuckers ever touch you, kick their balls so hard that they taste blood” I tell her and she laughs at that last part.

^^^

**4 Years Earlier, Montreal, Canada**

_Why the fuck am I so nervous?_

I am standing in front of the mirror looking at myself, making sure my tux is perfect. Tonight, I am taking Katrina to prom. It actually started as a joke that I would take her to make those whores that bullied Katrina really jealous. However, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to bring her to her prom. I didn’t attend mine because it seemed lame and I didn’t have a date.

“Drake, dear!” My mom calls out. “The limo is here!”  
“Coming!” I yell back and make my way down the stairs and out the front door. “How do I look?” I ask her as I kiss her goodbye on the balcony.  
“You look handsome. Be good and don’t get into any trouble” she calls after me.   
I turn back and smile “Since when am I a trouble maker?” and she just shoos me away.   
  
It only takes five minutes to get to Katrina’s place and she’s already waiting for me in the front yard with Leo, Liam and her parents. My breath catches in my throat and I’m so glad Liam is not in here next to me or he’d kick my ass. He wasn’t thrilled when I told him that I was taking his sister to prom but when I explained that I would be there to protect her from the bullies, he agreed it was a brilliant idea.

Katrina is wearing a red, two piece ensemble. The top is lace with off the shoulder sleeves and cuts off mid stomach. The skirt is satin and has that high-low cut. She looks exquisite. Now I understand why she wanted me to wear a red tie.

We had a blast and I can honestly say that Katrina is one hundred percent, without a doubt, the only girl for me. I love being with her. I just hope she feels the same way about me one day.

^^^

**3 Years Earlier, Montreal, Canada**

I am laying in bed, playing a video game when my cell phone starts ringing. I pause my game and grab my phone. It’s Hana. _Weird. Hana rarely calls me._

I answer the phone and I hear loud music in the background.   
“Drake?” Hana screams. “Drake is that you?”  
“Yes, Hana, It’s me. What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“I can’t find Katrina! She’s not answering my calls, she hasn’t texted me. I can’t find her! I think she’s in trouble!” She starts crying.   
“Where are you?” I get up and put on a shirt and my shoes. Hana tells me the location of the party and I drive my truck as fast as I can.   
  
Hana is waiting for me on the front porch. I don’t greet her. I just barge in the door and start scanning the rooms of the main floor. I run up the stairs and start knocking on doors. There’s one door that is locked and nobody opens it so I decide to kick in the door and there she is. Katrina is unconscious on the bed and some asshole is straddling her. Katrina’s shirt has been pulled up and her bra pulled down with her tits exposed and he was groping her.   
  
“Hey! This room is occupied!” the fucktard yells at me but I am seeing red. I grab him by the neck and slam him against the wall.  
“What did you give her?” I slam him again. His eyes are bulging out of his head.  
“Just a roofie, she’ll be fine, I promise. Please don’t tell anyone.”  
“Fuck you!” and I punch him, making sure he’s out cold. I look out the door into the hallway and tell the kid who witnessed everything to call the police and tell them to come arrest him and that I was bringing Katrina to the Lasalle General so they can question me there.   
  
I got back to Katrina and I notice her pants were shimmied down a bit and I wanted to kick the unconscious motherfucker in the head. I fixed her shirt and fling her over my shoulder, firefighter style, to pull up her jeans. When I get to my truck, I gently place her across the backseat and kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear that everything is going to be OK.

When we arrive at the emergency room at the hospital, they take her in right away and I say I don’t want to leave her side. They ask me a bunch of questions and dio their work on her. An hour later, two cops show up to question me and decided to sit around and wait until Katrina wakes up.   
  
I held her hand the whole time and when she finally wakes up, she doesn’t let go of mine. I am a fucking mess. I don’t cry. I haven’t cried in a long time but I am a mess. Katrina means the world to me and if that jerkwad had given her a bigger dose, it could have been worst. I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her. There is no way I could live with myself if something happens to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Explicit

_Holy fucking shit! Drake likes me! Like, he really likes me!_

“Can you say something, Skiba?” Drake asks as he looks at me with worried eyes.  
He’s probably afraid that I’m going to run away now after he just spilled his heart out to me. His secrets. The secrets he’s had to keep from Liam, his best friend.

“Wow” is all I can muster but deep down I’m doing flippin’ somersaults. I can’t believe I never picked up any of that. I am usually quite good at reading people but Drake hid everything and very well, I may add. I guess the few times I did pick up on his feelings for me, I must have shoved the thoughts from my head because I didn’t want to have any hope. I didn’t want to think that I had a chance with him only to find out that he didn’t really like me that way.

“So, you’ve liked me for quite a while now...”  
  
Drake brings my hand to his lips and kisses it then he looks at me with dread in his eyes. “You do like me back, right?” he asks.  
“Of course I like you, Drake! I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t” I say as I smile at him.  
  


He hesitates a bit and asks “Are you sure we can’t tell Liam? I know he won’t exactly be thrilled about it but I think he’ll get over it.”

“We can’t tell him. Not yet. Soon though” and he nods.

^^^

The past week has been hard trying to find any alone time with Drake. When he’s over at the house, it’s not like we can kiss, hug or hold hands. My brother is always around. We do, however, have quick make out sessions when Liam goes to the bathroom or makes himself a quick snack but those are few and far in between. I need my man. I need more Drake. I want his hands and mouth all over my body.

One night, when Drake left the house to go home, I had had enough and I called his cell. He answers through the blue tooth of his truck and says “Skiba. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?”  
“Can I sleep over tonight?” I ask him.  
“I have no problem with that but wouldn’t it look fishy if you were out all night?” he says.  
“I can always pretend work called for an extra shift. It’s been known to happen.”  
“Hmmm, good idea. We might have to use that one a lot” he laughs.  
“I knew working nights would come in handy!” I laugh. “I’ll be at your house by 11:10 the latest. Sound good?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
There’s a little silence and then I ask him “What about your mom and sister? Fuck, maybe we should rent a hotel or something?”  
“Skiba, my family knows” he tells me.  
“What?” I practically scream in the phone.  
“My father told my mom about my little crush because there were no secrets between the two and Savannah found out a little over two years ago” he tells me. “When we started dating, my mom asked me why I was so happy all of a sudden and I told her about you. She is happy for us. As for Savannah, she’s fucking Bertrand who is eleven years older than her so she can’t really say much, can she? But she’s also happy about us!” he explains.  
“But what if they tell Liam?”  
“They won’t. I told them that we will tell him when we are ready. This is our news, not theirs...””  
“Alright,” I hesitate. “If you trust them, I trust them. I’ll see you soon!”

When I get to the Walker residence, I ring the doorbell. Bianca answers the door and smiles when she sees me. “Katrina, darling! Come in. Come in.” She opens the door and stands to the side so I can step into the house. “Drake is in his room. You remember where it is?”  
“Ummm, yeah. Thanks” I say shyly and I run up the stairs to Drake’s room.  
  
I knock on his door and he calls for me to come in. When I open the door, Drake is standing in front of his dresser with a towel around his hips and his hair is dripping wet. _God help me!_ He turns his head to me and smiles. “You’re early” he says looking at his clock on the night stand.  
“Well, I needed to see you and I have to say that I’m not sorry about it” I say as my eyes linger on the towel, praying it would fall to the floor.  
  


Drake laughs as he walks over to me, pins me to the door and gives me a gentle kiss before getting dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, giving me a nice shot of his beautiful, plump bum. He lays down in bed and gestures for me to join him. When I do, he throws the blanket over the two of us and we start making out.

I look over at his night stand and his alarm clock is shining 1 am. _Holy shit! We’ve been kissing for a while!_ I sigh and tell Drake that we should probably go to sleep since I have to go back early. He agrees so we get into our favourite position and he spoons me. After a half an hour, he whispers in my ear if I’m still awake. I say that I am and he asks me to turn around and face him. He looks at me and says “I know you don’t want to tell Liam about us but... it was hard trying to find a moment together. We have to tell him sooner than later. I need to be able to hold my girl when I want. It’s killing me, Skiba.”  
  
I sigh. I know he’s right but I just don’t want Liam to flip his shit and take everything out on us. He has a temper which I can handle but he also becomes fucking chaotic and _that’s_ the Liam I don’t want to unleash. He’s scary, alarming, chilling, horrifying or whatever you wanna fucking call it. I swear to God when he gets like that, it’s like a drunk who blacks out; he doesn’t know what he’s doing.  
  
“I was thinking the same thing. I’ve been trying to come up with ways to tell my family, particularly my brother, that we are together without anyone freaking out and I can’t come up with anything good.”  
“What was your best idea so far?” he asks me.  
“You’re going to laugh. I had the idea of eloping in Vegas.”  
Drake chuckles.  
“This way, we are married and Liam can’t really say or do anything... however, everyone would freak the fuck out because they weren’t invited or say that we’re too young or whatever!”

“I’d marry you” he says. “You tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”  
“I haven’t even told you ‘I love you’ yet and you’ll marry me?” I laugh.  
“I know you love me.”  
“Oh, you do? How?” I ask with a huge smile on my face.

“You are pretending to be at work right now yet you’re here with me. If that isn’t love? I don’t know what is?”

He’s got me there.

^^^

Drake and I fell asleep facing each other with our limbs tangled together. When I wake up, Drake’s face is right in front of me. His head is in the nook of my elbow so I am able to run my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp with my short nails. I felt so happy waking up next to him and I can honestly say that I haven’t slept that well or deeply in a very, very long time.

  
Drake smiles before opening his eyes. He loves it when I run my fingers through his hair. He leans over to kiss me and then he looks at the clock. “Fuck! Katrina, it’s 11am!” I was supposed to be home by eight o’clock this morning to make it look like I was in fact, coming home from work. But now, what kind of excuse I can come up with?

I jump out of bed and I start getting dressed. Drake gets up and holds my hips as I’m getting my shirt over my head.

  
“Baby, calm down. You can say you had an appointment or something” and he kisses me when my head pokes through the hole designated for ones head. I give him a dirty look and he kisses my forehead. “I had a great night with you. We need to do it again in the near future” he says with a smile. Then shit hits the fan when Bianca calls up the stairs “Drake! Liam is here to see you!” and the colour drains from our faces.  
“Go to Savannah’s room. Quick!” He whispers in a hiss.  
  
I bolt out of his room and fly into Savannah’s room. There’s a yelp and a thud. I turn around to see that Savannah has pulled her blanket over her chest and Bertrand had fallen out of bed and he’s buck naked except for the throw pillow that is covering his privates.  
“OMG! I’m so sorry!” I say, turning towards the door before my retinas burn any further from the image I just saw. “I slept over last night but Liam just showed up. Drake and I don’t want to tell him yet. Drake told me to come here... I’m so sorry for barging in like this.”  
“No sweat, just say we went to Bingo’s for breakfast, we’ll back up your story” she says.  
“You’ll do that for me?” It came out more as a plead instead of a question.  
“Yes, well, only if we could get dressed. Would you mind, Miss Skiba, leaving at once so we can get ourselves properly attired?” Bertrand demands.  
  
I almost want to laugh at him but if he and Sav are going to get me out of the deep end, I will do anything they ask of me. I leave her room and walk over to Drake’s room. I knock on the door and he tells me to come in.  
  
I take an extremely deep breath in and exhale before opening the door. I try not to look guilty as I slip my head in the room. “Drake, I was wondering if my phone was done charging.” I look over at my brother and say, trying to sound nonchalant “Oh, hey Liam!”  
“What are you doing here? Didn’t you work last night?” he asks eyeing Drake and I.  
“Yeah, I forgot that I made plans with Savannah to have breakfast at Bingo’s this morning until she called me when I was almost home” I explain. “We came here to chill a bit and my phone was about to die so I asked if Drake can lend me an outlet.”  
“Doesn’t Savannah has any outlets in her room?”  
“No, I don’t have any to spare. You know, being a video game programmer student and all, I need the latest tech and like four monitors” she chimes in.  
“Oh, OK” Liam says.  
  
I grab my phone and charger before turning around to look over at Savannah and mouth a “Thank you” her way. She smiles. I owe her big time!

^^^

  
A few days later, I am at work with Hana. We are in the middle of cleaning a room and I’m telling her the whole story about my sleepover with Drake and how we almost got caught by my brother when our pager beeps. The pager only beeps when our manager has an important task for us after we’re done the room we are currently in, like to clean a certain bathroom because of an accident or something.  
  
Hana is finishing up in the room and I go to the unit’s nursing station to get a signature from the nurse saying that we cleaned the room. I ask if I can call my supervisor and she offers me the phone. I pick up the receiver and dial his extension.  
  
“Hey it’s Katrina, you paged?”  
  


He said to continue the list he gave us but before leaving in the morning, he had to speak to Hana and I. When I tell, Hana she asks if we were in trouble. I laugh at her and say “I think he would have hunted us down to scream at us. I honestly don’t know what he wants to talk about but I don’t think it’s anything bad.”  
  
We continue cleaning the empty rooms in the hospital but I notice that Hana isn’t her happy self when we stop talking about my love life. She seems distant and I don’t know how to bring it up. After another fifteen minutes of silence I finally get the courage to ask.  
  
“Is everything OK with you? You seem in Lalaland.”  
She looks up and says “That obvious, huh?” and I shrug. She sighs and continues “Ever since your final hockey game, Madeleine has been acting weird. I don’t know why?”  
“I remember looking at the crowd for my parents. Madeleine and Riley were... well it looked like they knew each other and it didn’t look friendly. Could they be ex-lovers?” I ask.  
“It’s possible. She never talks about her previous relationships except for your brother, Leo. Before that, who knows who she has dated?” she says sounding dejected.

When our shift is almost over, we head down to our supervisors’ office and knock on the door. He calls us in and asks us to take a seat. He looks at us and beams. I’ve never seen him be this happy before so it’s kind of scary. I try not to fidget in my seat but he suddenly stands up which makes me jump and I felt the sudden urge to have Drake’s arms draped around me.  
  
“I have been given two tickets for my best employees to attend a lecture in Las Vegas about the newest C-Diff cleaning machine. The hospital is planing on buying a few of them and I want you two to go. You will learn everything about this machine and when you come back, you’ll both be teaching the rest of the housekeeping staff how to properly use it. You’ll both be getting paid for the three days you’re attending the lecture, so no funny business. Also, you’ll get a teaching premium when you teach how to use the machine to your coworkers. Since Hana doesn’t go to school,” he looks at her, “you’ll teach during the day and Katrina,” he turns to me, “you’ll teach at night. Does that sound good?” he looks at us.  
  
“What are the dates?” Hana asks.  
“Next week. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. You’ll arrive Tuesday evening and leave Saturday morning.”  
“OK, sounds good to me.”  
“Me too” I add.  
“Great! Here are your tickets and I know you’ll make us proud. Now, you may leave because I have some calls to make and rearrange the schedule” he tells us while typing away furiously on his computer keyboard.

Hana and I leave his office and when we reach the employee parking lot, I start laughing like a mad woman. Hana looks at me as if I’ve gone insane. “What the hell are you laughing about?”  
It took me a while to stop giggling but eventually I tell Hana about my eloping in Vegas idea and her face lights up.  
“Katrina! Invite Drake to come with!” she squeals.  
“What? No!”  
“No listen, you were just saying that you haven’t been able to find much time together. We’ll be in Vegas for five days! But best of all, Liam won’t be there!” she says.  
“I hear you but wouldn’t it look suspicious if Drake and I are both in Vegas? I mean, I have a good reason for it, I’m getting paid to be there. But Drake... no, it would be too obvious that he’s in Vegas for me.”  
Hana sighs. “There must be a reason your brother wouldn’t hang out with Drake for a couple of days. Can Drake pretend to be sick?” she inquires.  
“No, he was sick for the Cali trip. Liam would probably think he’s dying of cancer or something if he’s _that_ _sick_ again. I don’t think it’ll...” A thought came to mind and my eyes light up like the night sky on New Years day. “Liam hates camping!”  
“What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?” Hana scoffs.  
“Liam hates camping! Drake can say he’s taking a week long camping trip before school starts. Liam hates camping and he won’t go with him!” I start jumping a bit. “Hana, I love you!” I yell and wrap my arms around her.  
  


When I get home, I take a shower then grab my phone I placed on my dresser when I got home. I immediately bring up Drake’s name and fire off a quick text his way.  
  
 **Katrina:** Are you awake? I need to call you. It’s kinda important.

**Drake:** I’m up.

**Katrina:** And Liam isn’t with you?  
  


My phone rings and it’s Drake. I answer and he says that Liam is probably still sleeping since they had a late night of drinking.  
“Ok, good. Let me slip into my bathroom so there’s a few extra walls between him and I” I say as I walk into my bathroom and lock the door behind me. “So, I have some good news.”  
“Tell me” he says.  
“I’m going to Las Vegas next week for work!”  
There’s a long pause on the line.  
“How is that good news? At least when you’re home I can at least see you even if I can’t hold you.”  
“OK, I should elaborate more. I want you to come with me.”  
“Skiba, if we’re both in Vegas, we might as well just tell Liam.” He’s starting to sound irritated.  
“You’ll tell Liam that you’re on a week long camping trip while I’m in Vegas. He won’t go camping with you and I’ll be on a work trip. It’s perfect! I mean, there will be times where I’m working but the rest of the time we could just chill and do stuff...” I trail off.  
“Like elope?” he laughs.  
“I guess, if we’re drunk enough?” I laugh back.  
“Ok, I’m in, just give me the details and I’ll work it out.”

^^^

Drake left for his solo _camping trip_ on Monday and he promised to greet Hana and I at the airport with a rental car when we arrive the following evening. Hana tried to convince Madeleine to come with us but she said she had things to do and to invite another friend so she wouldn’t be lonely.

After we land and get our luggage, we head towards the exit where my tall, dark, handsome man, is waiting for us. He was a fucking vision with the sun shining through the airport window. Drake looked so edible at the moment so I run up to him and kiss him so hard as my arms fly around his neck. For the first time since we got together, I feel like I can be out in the open with him. Nobody here in Vegas knew us, except for Hana, of course, and she didn’t care if we showed any public display of affection. Hana encouraged it, even!  
  
“I missed you” he whispers in my ear and his hands slip down my back to my ass and he gives it a generous squeeze. Hana laughs behind me and says “You two are absolutely adorable. I’m so glad you guys finally realized you belong together.” Drake and I smiled at each other and he kisses me one last time.  
  
Drake helps us get our luggage in the car and he drives over to the hotel. On our way there, he tells us that he asked the concierge if there were any good hiking trails around or what were the must see shows besides Celine Dion. Hana is in the backseat sending text after text.  
  
“Are you texting Madeleine?” I ask her, looking at her through the side view mirror.  
“Madeleine is one of the two people I’m texting. She’s mad at me because I agreed to come to the lecture...”  
“Like we had a fucking choice!” I bark.  
“Exactly! And now she’s all up in my phone being jealous. She has been ignoring me for like two weeks. When she comes over, she just wants to sleep. I haven’t had sex in a month, Katrina! Do you know what that’s like for me?” she asks.  
“Unheard of...” I say.  
“Yeah! So... I invited a friend. She’s meeting me at the hotel.”  
“Hana, are you going to cheat on Madeleine?” Drake interjects.  
“What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas” I tell him. “Hana is an adult. She knows how I feel about cheating but this is her life and I am not her mother. Just promise me you’ll talk to Madeleine when you get back. Tell her how you are feeling.”  
She looks at me through the mirror and nods.  
  
We get to the hotel and Hana and I check in. The clerk tells us which elevators to use to get to our room and to have a great stay. As we are getting on the elevator, I hear a familiar voice yell out for Hana. She puts her hand out to stop the doors from closing and a blond hair, blue eyed bombshell runs in all flustered.  
  
“Riley? The friend you invited is Riley Brooks?” I ask, turning to Hana.  
“Yeah! Riley and I used to have the best tea parties growing up until she moved away. Thank God for your hockey tournament or we never would have reconnected.”  
  
  


I look over to Drake and we laugh as he wraps his arm around my waist. He knows I’m thinking about Olivia’s beach party. The day I flipped out on Drake because I thought he was seriously thinking of pursuing her. Drake leans over and kisses my temple and he says “What do you think Kiara would do if she knew?” and that just made me laugh even more.  
  
When we arrive at our room, we decide that Hana should stay here with Riley while I bunk with Drake. I mean, Drake is paying for the room so he might as well use it, right? Surprisingly, we are just down the hall from the other two considering there is a huge conference for healthcare workers for that new cleaning tool.

When Drake closes the door behind him, he turns to me and says “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Oh? What is it?” I ask and he tells me to follow him into the bedroom part of the suite. I walk in and the lights are dimmed and right there at the foot of the bed is a massage table set up and ready to go. On the bed is a belt with a pouch attached that has a few bottles of massage oils in it.  
“What’s this?”  
“Your surprise. I’m going to give you a massage” he tells me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my neck.  
“You know how to give one?”  
“I’m becoming a physical therapist, of course I know how to give a massage” he says before nibbling and sucking on my neck.  
  
Drake turns me around in his arms and looks into my eyes with a deep desire. He leans down and kisses me gently as he takes off my shirt, breaking the kiss briefly so it can get over my head. His lips continue to lightly touch mine as he starts to unbutton my jeans. When I am finally naked, Drake tells me to lay on the table facing down. As I get on the table, he removes his shirt and puts on the belt.

I am laying on my stomach on the massage table and Drake starts by putting the cushions under my ankles and shoulders. Once I assure him that I am comfortable, he starts rubbing my back with feathery touches before using a medium pressure type of stroking with a bit of thumb-rolling. I've had some pretty decent massages before but being touched like this by someone you love is like having your cake and eating it too. To finish off the first part of the massage, he does a wringing combined with a circling move over my back, arms and legs. It feel so wonderful, with a tingly vibration, that I forget he’s only using his hands instead of a massager.

Drake tells me in a gentle voice to flip over and I listen. He starts off with a head massage which makes me moan. The best part of getting your hair down is the wash. Drake running his fingers on my scalp and through my hair feels fantastic. After a few minutes of that, he starts one my face.  
  
By the time Drake is done, he gives me a Spider-Man kiss and tells me to hydrate as he hands me a bottle of water he got from the rooms’ mini fridge. I sit up and let my legs hang over the edge of the table, take the bottle from him and gulp it down in one motion. Drake is standing in front of me with a gorgeous smile across his face.  
  
“What?” I ask as I look up at him.  
“Nothing, you look sleepy, is all.”  
“That’s because you just gave me the best goddamn massage of my life. Poor Cynthia! She’s going to be down one client since I think I just found my newest Masseur” I tell him with a laugh.  
  
Drake takes a few steps forward so he’s positioned between my spread legs, he places his hands on either side of my neck where his thumbs rub my cheeks and he tilts my head up.  
“I love you, Katrina Skiba. With my whole heart.” he says before giving me the most tender kiss we’ve ever shared. My heart starts pounding in my chest. I want to tell him that I love him too but I am so fearful of losing him. He truly is the only man I’ve ever had these feeling for. The other guys I have been with, well, let’s be honest, they were just there to rock my socks off.  
  
I look up into Drake’s eyes and I swallow hard. I want to tell him... so badly but I just can’t.  
“I want to tell you, Drake. I really do. I’m just not ready to say it.”  
He kisses me again and says “You don’t have to, Baby.”

I hop off the table and I crawl into bed. My surprise massage has really left me tired and Drake, who knows me so well, steps out of his jeans, crawls in next to me and holds me. He knows I’m not in the mood for sex right now so he kisses my exposed neck and shoulders before we drift off to sleep.

I wake up and see it’s 4am Nevada time. Drake and I are still in the same position as the night before but my hip is feeling sore and I need to move. Drake wakes up as sound as I start moving.  
“You OK, Baby?” he asks.  
“Yeah, I just need to shift positions” I tell him.  
He rolls onto his back and I turn facing him and lay my head down on his chest. Drake starts playing with my hair which is turning me on. I close my eyes and let the feeling of his fingers twirling around my locks consume me. When it comes to Drake, it doesn’t take much to get me going.  
  
I start kissing his pecs and sometimes I let my tongue roll out to have a taste of his smooth and salty skin. His hand that is not playing with my hair touches my cheek which makes me look up at him. I lean forward and kiss him. It’s a soft kiss. A kiss that tells him how much he means to me.  
“I want you.”

Drake jumps out of bed, walks to the foot of the bed where he grabs my legs and pulls me towards him. He then helps me sit up and he bends down to kiss me. I place my hands on his hips to steady myself because Drake’s kiss is fierce. Before I can react, he drops to his knees and starts sucking on my clit. I lean back on my elbows and put my feet on the bed as I look down and watch him go to town.  
  
My God! He’s amazing at eating pussy!  
  
I’ve never had a man enjoy going down on me. I’ve basically always had to beg my partners to do it yet it was expected of me to suck them off. Speaking of which, the last time Drake and I were intimate, he didn’t let me touch him but today is not going to be like that. I want to taste him. I want him to fuck my mouth. I want him to take me in positions I’ve only ever dreamed of.

“Oh, Drake... don’t stop!” I tell him as I grab his hair to keep him there. He continues licking, sucking and nibbling until I come undone. Wave after wave of pleasure pulses through me like electricity and I want to return the favour. I sit up and grab his cock that is already half hard. I stroke Drake’s cock a bit before swallowing it. I bob my head up and down as fast as I can while I twirl my tongue on the head and the bottom of his shaft.

“Fuck, Skiba! Keep that up and I won’t last much longer” he moans out as he tangles his fist in my hair and pushes himself deeper. I don’t gag but follow his rhythm which makes his legs shake. “Fuck.”

I hum in enjoyment and move faster, his head hitting the back of my throat with each thrust.

Suddenly, Drake pushes me down on the bed, lifts my legs to his shoulder and without warning, he thrusts himself in me while I let out a cry of satisfaction. He kisses my ankles as he slowly fucks me in a very sensual way. He feels amazing inside me. We stare at each other and I say “I want to kiss you.” Drake is about to put my legs down and I tell him to leave them there, just bend over. He does as I ask and my knees land on my shoulders.

“Oh my God, you’re so flexible.”  
“It’s from all those years of gymnastics, being a goalie and yoga. I’m pretty bend-y” I laugh as I kiss my man hard.  
  
Drake and I continue our love making in this position. The kissing is so passionate that it turns me on so much. I gasp and let out a long moan as I feel myself explode all over him. In response, he starts pounding me hard and faster. I’m still in the aftershocks when he explodes inside me, forcing me to feel his pleasure brings me to another, less violent, climax.  
  
We stay like this for a few minutes, Drake lazily grinding me.  
“That was...” he starts but doesn’t finish. “I’m speechless. Katrina, you have rendered me speechless.”  
I kiss his cheek and run my hands through his hair. “I know.”  
  
When we are done our post-sex cuddles, we jump in the shower and wash up. Drake gets out first since he doesn’t have shoulder blade length hair to wash. When I am finally done, I leave the bathroom and there is Drake, sitting at a table with room service breakfast.  
“I got your favourite” he says with a smile.  
I smile back, walk up to him and give him a kiss. “Thank you.”  
  


When I’m almost done breakfast, I get a text from Hana asking if I’m ready for our day. I text her back letting her know what room I’m in since it’s closer to the elevator. A minute later, there’s a knock on the door. I open it and before leaving, I turn to Drake and tell him that’s I’ll see him for supper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Katrina’s POV**  
Since the Vegas trip, I’ve been working five nights a week for the last two weeks teaching the night staff, including nurses and orderlies, how to use the cleaning apparatus. It’s fairly simple to use. There are, however, many parts to it that need to be attached properly or it won’t work. Besides that, it’s a no-brainer.

Drake and I barely had any time to see each other but when we do, it’s absolutely fucking magical. Even if it’s just eye-fucking each other during family suppers. He’s been staying over more often, I’m assuming for me. We text quite often, especially when I’m on break at work. This Friday is my last night of teaching and Drake asked if I wanted to go see the latest super hero movie that was recently released. I obviously said yes and he said he’d take care of the details.

^^^

**Katrina:** Hana, I need your help. **  
Hana:** What do you need?  
 **Katrina:** Drake and I are going on a date tonight.  
 **Hana:** Do you need a chaperone? LOL  
 **Katrina:** Funny but, no. I told Liam that I was going out with you and the girls.  
 **Hana:** Got it! Go have fun with your man.  
 **Katrina:** Thank you! I love you!  
 **Hana:** Love you too!

Once I’m dressed, I grab my purse and go downstairs. I’m about to head out the door to meet Drake at Jolicoeur metro station when I notice Maxwell and a bunch of other guys from the team just sitting around in the living room. I walk into the room and ask what’s going on.   
“We’re going to see a movie. We’re just waiting for Tariq to show up” says Maxwell.  
“Oh! That’s nice” I say, trying not to panic. “Where?”

“At Place Lasalle” Liam says and I sigh in relief since Drake and I are going to the theatre at Angrignon Mall. “I’m about to call Drake to see if he wants to come with.”  
  


Liam takes his cell from his jeans pocket and calls him up. Drake answers after a couple of rings.   
“Hey man, a bunch of the guys and I are going to Place Lasalle to see a movie, you in?”   
Liam is quiet for a little bit before an eyebrow shoots up and he says “You are going on a date? With who?” He listens to Drake and says “Hottest girl you’ve been with, eh? Well, I’ll call you later for the deets. Have fun” and he hangs up.   
  
Eww! Do guys actually tell each other about the girls they’ve slept with? Oh Jesus, I hope not. I mean, I guess I tell Hana but I don’t go into explicit details. I just say things like _it was amazing_ or _he’s the absolute best I've ever had_. No details on size, girth, abilities, etc...  
  
Anyways, I bid my brother goodbye and walk up the street to catch the number 112 bus going to the metro. I see Tariq’s car turn the corner when I get to my stop. The bus was a little late but it was a short seven minute ride. It would have been shorter if the driver didn’t catch the three red lights on the way. I get off the bus and walk over to the round-about pickup area. Drake’s truck is there and I open the door. He greets me with a smile and leans over to kiss me.   
“You ready for an awesome movie and dinner date?” he asks.  
“Of course I am. I’m sorry you had to kinda lie to Liam just before.”  
“Yeah...” he nods. “It’s getting hard. I just want to tell him that we are together so we don’t have to hide anymore.”  
“Well, I feel the same way so I was thinking of telling him on Monday” I tell him, beaming.  
“Really?”   
“Yeah. I can see this, us, working out” I say and Drake leans over for another kiss that lingers.   
“Alright, let’s go see this movie!”  
  
We drive off and arrive at the mall in no time at all. Drake parks near the theatre entrance which is right near a restaurant called _La Cage Aux Sports_ which is the one I think we’ll be eating at after the movie _._ The second we walk through the doors, the smell of popcorn hits my nose. “MMMmmmmm, it smells so good!”  
  
We wait in line, holding hands until it’s our turn to buy our tickets. I don’t care if anybody we know sees us together because I love Drake and I want the whole world to know.   
Since the date night was Drake’s idea, he wants to pay for everything. “You really don’t have to.”  
“I insist” he says and gives me a quick peck on the lips.   
  
Now we are waiting in line for the concession stand and I tell Drake that I have to use the bathroom. I’m walking away when he grabs my wrist and pulls me back into him.   
“What drink do you want?” he asks.  
“I don’t care.”  
“OK, how much butter on the popcorn?”  
“Oh! Tons!”  
“That’s my girl!” he winks at me and lets me go.  
  
Before I round the corner to the little girls room, I turn around and catch Drake staring at my ass. I laugh and walk in to do my business. After washing my hands, I head back to Drake but stop dead in my tracks.

**Drake’s POV**  
I can’t help but watch Katrina’s ass as she walks away. The way her hips sway from side to side reminds me of the way she rode me three weeks ago in my bed. Just thinking about it is making me hard so I focus on the menu board overhead.   
I think I’ll get Katrina an Orange Crush. She used to like that drink a lot back in the day. Whenever mine or Liam’s parents would bring us kids to the theatre, it was her drink of choice. I’ll get myself a Root Beer.   
  
As I’m focused on the menu, a voice rings out to my left of me that sends chills down my spine and I pray Katrina stays in the bathroom longer so I can get rid of him. I turn to him and smile, hoping he doesn’t suspect my betrayal. He looks over my shoulder and shock hits his eyes.   
  
I’m fucked. Royally fucked...

**Liam’s POV  
** I press the end call button on my phone and stare at it. Drake is going on a date and he didn’t even tell me. He’s been keeping an awful lot to himself lately and I wonder why. He used to tell me everything and now he’s blowing me off for some girl he hasn’t even told me about. Who the fuck could it be? Maxwell breaks my train of thought when he asks who’s Drake’s new floozy?  
“Who knows, man? But we should head out, we don’t want to miss out on the good seats” I say.   
  
The guys and I leave the house just as Tariq pulls up. We get in our cars and drive off. I see Katrina checking her phone, waiting for the 112 bus. I have to give it to my sister, she’s a very responsible young adult. I am proud that she never drinks and drives. She’ll either come home by bus and metro or by Uber. Sometimes she’ll call Drake or myself to pick her up but that’s if her Uber driver scares her.   
  
We arrive at Place Lasalle and meet up with a few more guys from the team. We are waiting in line to buy our tickets when Neville asks “Wait! Why are we watching the French version?”   
I look up at the showtime boards and curse. He’s right.   
“Shit! I hate it when the movie titles are the same in both languages. When’s the English one starting?”   
“It started a half an hour ago. The next viewing is in three hours” Tariq says. I’m still not happy with him since that first hockey game where he said he’d like my sister to suck his cock. I want to shove a fucking dildo down his throat and see how he likes it!  
  
I take out my phone and look up other theatres around and the times they are showing the film. “OK, The Famous Players at Angrignon is starting in 10 minutes, plus the 15 minutes of commercials and previews, we’ll make it on time.”  
“Alright, let’s go!” Maxwell says. “Hey! Maybe Drake will be there with his _hot date_!”  
“He didn’t say what he had planned fpr the night but if he truly wants to impress this girl, he’d bring her to the AMC theatre on Atwater or The Famous Players on Peel Street” I say.   
“Yeah, Angrignon is kinda shitty” Maxwell agrees.

We get to Angrignon mall and buy our tickets. As we walk in, I see Drake waiting in line for some snacks. I walk up to him and say “So... where’s this _hot date_ of yours? I can’t wait to meet her.”  
He turns to me and smiles but something, or rather, someone catches my eye over his shoulder.  
  
 **Katrina’s POV**

Liam is staring at me with a confused look on his face. He looks to Drake then back to me. He does this a few more times and his face changes from confusion, to betrayal and then into anger. _Fuck!_

I swiftly walk over and step in front of Drake to protect him. I know my brother and he willdefinitely throw a punch at Drake if I don’t intervene. I don’t want the two men I love the most in the world to get into a fist fight. Especially over me.   
  
I place my hand on Liam’s chest and say “Yes.”  
He looks down at me and the anger that was there dissipates, for now.   
“What?” he says.  
“Drake and I. We’ve been seeing each other for a little bit.”  
“What?” His blues eyes turning dark and darting up to Drake as he takes a step forward but I push him back.   
“Liam, please don’t make a scene” I beg and he looks down at me again.  
“When?”  
“Almost a month now and...”  
“A month!” he growls.   
“We were going to tell you, man. On Monday. I swear!” Drake says.   
“She’s too young for you! How dare you touch my baby sister? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Liam barks at Drake. I shove my index finger into his chest and growl back.  
“You no longer have _any_ say on who I date. I love Drake and he loves me. He treats me like a Queen! And you know I have no issues with cutting out toxic people from my life. I will drop you like a hat, Liam, if you do anything to either of us. I swear to God!” I threaten him.   
  
Liam looks at me with hurt in his eyes then he backs away. Maxwell, the goof, was so stunned, he just stood there watching and listening to the whole thing. At least the rest of the team had the right frame of mind to go wander while the whole scene took place.   
  
I wrap my arm around Drake’s waist as he puts his arm over my shoulder. Drake orders for us and we wait for our drinks and popcorn before heading into the assigned room for the film. Drake and I find two empty aisle seats near the middle of the theatre. We sit in silence and right before the lights start to dim, Drake leans over and says with a smile “So, you love me, huh?”  
I look over at him with a pained expression.   
“I really didn’t want to tell you like that.”  
He wraps his arm around my should and Liam coughs, letting us know he’s watching us like a goddamn hawk. Just to spite him, I lean my head on Drake’s shoulder and kiss him right below his ear.   
  
The movie starts and I can’t concentrate. My legs are bouncing and I’m wringing my hands together so so Drake grabs them, leans over and asks if I’m doing OK. I shake my head before standing up and walking out of the theatre. I round the corner and sit down at a table. Drake sits down next to me not even ten seconds later. His hand finds my lower back and starts rubbing.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks.  
“I didn’t want Liam to find out this way. I wanted to tell him myself.”  
“I know you did but, he knows now. Is that such a bad thing?”  
I give Drake a dirty look and I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks. Drake wipes them away and kisses my forehead.   
“Why did you want to wait before telling him, anyways?” he asks me.  
“Because, the two of you are best friends.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
I sigh and continue “I wanted a trial run with you. If we didn’t work out, we’d break up and your friendship with Liam remains intact. He wouldn’t have to know. But, I love you and I want to be with you. So, that’s why I said I wanted to tell Liam. I knew he’d react this way. Actually, I thought he’d be a lot worst,” Drake nods and hugs me tight.   
“I can handle whatever Liam has to throw my way. You don’t worry about that, OK?” he tells me.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely. I will not let him get between you and me because I’ve never been happier in my life” he tells me with a kiss to my cheek.   
A few more tears trickle down my cheeks. I grab his jaw and bring him towards me so I can give him a kiss. “You make me happy too. So happy, in fact, that I want to sing from the rooftop” I laugh.   
“Please don’t. We both know you can’t sing for your life” he says with a grin and I laugh harder because, he’s right, I really can’t sing.   
  
“Do you want to go back and watch the movie?”  
“No” I say. “Can you drive me home?” I ask him.   
“Yes, you know I’ll do anything for you, right?” he says and I nod. “Alright, let’s go, Baby.”  
  
We walk away from the mall hand in hand.   
  
  


**Liam’s POV  
** When Katrina and Drake leave the cinema, I get up and follow them, making a few viewers angry because they have to shuffle their feet so I can get out from the row of seats.   
  
I was about to turn the corner when I hear their voices. I listen in to their conversation from behind the wall and I start to feel like shit about the way I reacted. She feels bad for not telling me right away but I can appreciate that she respects mine and Drake’s relationship enough to see if their relationship would last. How can I argue with that?  
  
However, Katrina is my baby sister and I don’t want her to get hurt. I try not to be a douche bag with my girlfriends but in the end, someone ends up getting hurt.   
I do my best to protect Katrina by getting her boyfriends to break up with her before she gets attached. If she’s not in a relationship, she won’t get hurt or killed... Like our mother.

Drake is my best friend and I know all the dirty things he has done with his ex-girlfriends. He’s no fucking saint and I do not want him doing any of those nasty things to my sister. But... they way he’s talking about love and happiness with her, it almost seems genuine.   
  
Does Drake really have a soft spot for Katrina?   
  
I ponder that question as I watch them leave the cinema, holding hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Assault.

**Drake’s POV  
** “How about I make us supper when we get home?” Katrina says as I turn the corner onto her street.   
“You know I won’t turn down a meal that you cook. You’re absolutely brilliant in the kitchen” I tell her. “Have you ever thought about being a chef?”  
She looks at me as I pull into her driveway and park right behind her car.   
“I have, but it’s pretty long hours. I’d rather spend time with people I love than in a hot restaurant.”  
  
I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. I place a gentle kiss on the back of it and tell her that I love her. I know she loves me too. She admitted it to Liam earlier and didn’t deny it when I brought it up. I know some people have a hard time saying the words. Hell, it would take me at least three months before I ever felt comfortable saying it to some of my exes. But with Katrina, I couldn’t say it soon enough.   
  
“I love you too” she says shyly which makes me grin like a fool.

We get out of my truck and walk up to the house. Her parents are home, sitting in the living room, so the door is unlocked and we walk right in. Constantine looks up at us perplexed. I smile and say “Hi” but Katrina grabs my hand and says “Dad, Mom, Drake and I are dating. We have been for a month now and Liam is not happy about it. There may be some bickering between him and I in the near future. Just to give you a heads up.”  
  
Regina smiles from her seat and says “That’s lovely. You two make a very handsome couple.”  
Constantine stands up from the couch and walks over to me. I can’t read the expression on his face but when he reaches me, he gives me a giant hug. When he lets go, he cups my face in his hands and says “I don’t want to get ahead of myself but I’ve always considered you a son and just the possibility of you actually being my son-in-law makes me feel so elated” he beams.  
“Thank you, sir” I say as I put out my hand for him to shake it. He does enthusiastically.

Katrina looks between the two of us with a grin on her face. She turns to her parents and says “I am going to make supper for Drake and I. Have you eaten yet?” They mention that they are waiting for delivery so Katrina makes her way to the kitchen and starts preparing for a homemade mac-n-cheese.   
  
After we are done eating, we go upstairs to her room and cuddle on her bed. I am stroking her hair like I did in Vegas and she looks like she’s in heaven. If I can make her look and feel like this all the time, I would. I will do everything in my power to make it happen, to make her happy and comfortable. She deserves that much.   
  
“Can you stay the night?” she asks.  
I kiss her forehead before saying “Of course, Skiba.”  
  
It’s not long before she falls asleep so I grab the remote from her nightstand and turn on the television. There’s nothing good on so I settle for Criminal Minds reruns. It’s a decent show and surprisingly Katrina loves it despite her hate of horror and psychological films.   
  
I’m nodding off during one particular boring episode when I hear a soft knock on the door and it opens. Liam pokes his head through the threshold. I tense up a bit because I really don’t want to have a fight with him right now. Not in front of Katrina.

“Can I speak with you? In my room?” Liam asks.   
“Sure.”

He leaves the room and I shift under Katrina trying not to wake her but I fail. She opens her eyes and asks what I’m doing. I tell her that I need to do something and she rolls over to the other side of the bed, her back to me, and says “Hurry back.”  
“For you Baby, anything” I lean over to give the back of her head a kiss and then leave her room. I cross the hall into Liam’s room and he’s waiting for me.

**Liam’s POV  
** I told myself that I would stay calm and try to understand why and how my baby sister and my best friend have become an item. I just can’t wrap my mind around it. Drake knows how much I can’t stand the idea of guys touching her so why would I be OK with him doing it. The things he’s done with his ex-girlfriends makes _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ look like softcore porn.   
  
But when Drake enters my room, I can’t even keep my cool for one minute because the second the door is closed, I grab his shirt in my fists and slam him up against it.   
“She’s my sister, Walker! She’s practically your sister too!” I grind. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Drake puts his hands up in defence. “I’m not going to fight you Liam, but you heard Katrina, she loves me. And dammit, I love her too.”  
I let go of his shirt but I stay in his face.   
“I won’t have you fucking with my sister” I tell him.  
“That’s the thing Liam, you know the dirty side of me. The one who couldn’t care less about my partners feelings, wants or needs. When I’m with her, it’s all about her and what she wants. You, of all people, probably don’t want to hear this but Katrina and I aren’t _fucking_ , it’s slow and sensual and it’s pure magic” he continues in a mumble, “well, I guess the first time would have been considered fucking since we both had some pent up sexual frustration to let out, but even then, it was...” he mumbles before I can interrupt him.  
“JUST SHUT UP, NOW!” I bellow. “I don’t want to hear about my sister’s sex life!”   
  
Just then, Leo comes out of my bathroom and into my room. It’s considered a Jack-n-Jill bathroom where two rooms are connected on either side.   
“What’s going on here?” he asks looking between Drake and I.   
  
Drake and I stare at each other before I turn to my brother and say “This shitbag is dating our sister.”  
“Well, it’s about damn time!” Leo says as he walks over to give Drake’s hand a shake.  
“What?!”  
“Liam, seriously? You’ve never noticed that Katrina and Drake eyeing each other? And for quite a while now! I thought they were dating back at Olivia’s beach party but she said it was a cunning plan to get rid of Kiara” Leo shrugs.   
I’m so confused by what Leo just said and all I can say is “What?”

Drake took a deep breath, about to say something when my bedroom door opens. Katrina walks in looking groggy. “I thought I heard voices. What’s going on?”  
  
 **Katrina’s POV  
** My brothers and Drake are standing in a circle in Liam’s room.

“I’m assuming Liam is trying to get Drake to break up with you,” Leo breaks the silence, “but personally, I’m happy she’s with Drake, Liam. He’s a good guy. He’ll treat her right. Not that it’s any of your business who our sister chooses.”  
I give him a grateful smile.  
  
Liam paces the room a bit, his eyes going wild.   
“Katrina, do you know what really happened to mom?” Liam asks me.   
“Yeah, she drowned in the lake. Her foot got caught in some algae and she wasn’t saved on time. She was underwater too long and spent 3 days in a coma. Dad was forced to pull the plug on her because it was written in the personal will she made before meeting him that she did not want to be kept alive by machines” I tell him.   
  
Liam looks at me with a saddened expression.   
“Liam, don’t...” Leo warns him.   
“She needs to know, Leo. She needs to know what really happened. She needs to know that father is a very powerful man” he says then turn back to me. “Katrina, mom was killed. Leo and I heard Dad talking on the phone one day. He was angry and he said ‘I don’t care what you do, make it look like an accident’ and three days later mom _drowns_...” he says. “I think dad found out she was pregnant or something.”  
  
“Yes, she was pregnant. The baby belonged to Jackson” I say.   
“What!?” Drake, Leo and Liam all gasp at me.   
I take Drake’s hand and guide him to the bed. He needs to sit down for this story. The other two also take a seat, Leo leans a hip on the desk near him and Liam is on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

I sigh and continue “When Bianca was pregnant with Savannah, she needed an emergency C-Section because her uterus ruptured. Jackson got her to the hospital just in time to save both hers and the baby’s lives. The doctors performed a full hysterectomy on Bianca because they couldn’t control the bleeding.”   
  
Drake starts tearing up and I sit down next to him grabbing both of his hands in one of mine and wrapping his shoulders with my arm.

“Bianca and Jackson wanted another baby and they asked Dad for a loan to pay for In Vitro Fertilization and a surrogate. Mum and Dad wanted to help them out so Mum offered to be the surrogate and do Intrauterine Insemination for them, meaning Mum ovulated and they inserted Jackson’s sperm into her. Dad didn’t have Mum killed because she was pregnant with another mans child, guys. He knew and he was happy about it.”  
  
“How the fuck do you know this?” Liam asks, his voice cracking.  
“I have her diary from that year. Dad gave it to me when I turned eighteen. He wanted me to feel closer to her. Mum, Dad, Bianca and Jackson were all at the anatomy scan when Mum was twenty one weeks pregnant. They were expecting another little girl” I smile at the thought but it’s slowly replaced by a sadness that I never got to meet my younger _half-sister_. She died along with my mom who was just under twenty four weeks along.” All three men are looking sombre. “Actually, they performed a c-section on mom before letting her go. The baby didn’t live long since mum was depraved of oxygen and so was the baby but the staff at The Children’s Hospital did everything they could for her. Dad told me that much” I say when Liam looks at me.  
  
Drake grips my hand tighter and looks at me.   
“I know I told you I’d sleepover but do you mind if I go home? I need to speak with my family.”  
“Of course, my love” I tell him with a soft kiss to his lips and Liam makes a quiet gagging noise.  
  
Drake stands up from the bed, kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Leo sits next to me and asks if he can see the diary. I go to my room and get the book that is stored in the same drawer as my Drake Bear. When I return to Liam’s room and hand it over, they scour over the pages and finally come to the conclusion that Dad isn’t such a bad guy after all. Since mom died, they’ve admitted to being scared shitless around him and never wanted to defy him in any way shape or form.   
  
“This information may ease my mind about Dad, knowing he won’t have you or your boyfriends killed for making him mad but it’ll take a while before I’m ever OK with you and Drake dating” Liam says.   
“That’s fair” I reply with a nod.

^^^

It’s been nearly two weeks since Liam found out about Drake and I so things have calmed down between the two tremendously. There are still a few outburst, on Liam’s part, but now it’s mostly just stares if I or Drake say something a bit too intimate for my brother’s liking. Sometimes, I need to remind him that we are all human and have certain needs which just makes him leave the room grumbling to himself.

School has started back up so Liam and I are back at JMSB while Drake attends classes at the other Concordia University buildings. Leo and Liam decided to go in the Business Administration and Management program while I decided to go the Marketing route. Thankfully, I have many online classes which is a godsend since I work nights. I can just come home and chill while the teacher goes on and on about whatever subject the class is about.

It’s Saturday night so Drake and I made plans to Netflix and chill. However, when Maxwell and Olivia show up at the house, Liam had other plans.   
“We’re going to a bar, you two wanna come?” he asks and you can tell in his eyes that he’s hoping we say yes. He tries his best to make sure Drake and I are not alone for long.

  
Drake and I look at each other and agree to go since we didn’t have much planned anyways. I tell everyone that I need to get changed since I’m not exactly dressed to go out in public, let alone a bar. In fact, neither is Drake. He’s been staying overnight lately so he’s been keeping a few of his things at the house like clothes and toiletries. We go upstairs to get dressed and Drake asks where I put his clean clothes.   
  
“Uh, I put them in the bottom drawer of the dresser in my closet” I tell him. I see him bend down and before I can tell him the right drawer, he opens the left one. He freezes for a few seconds and pulls out my Drake Bear. He turns to me and asks if that’s the bear he gave me for Valentines Day.  
I start to blush and say “yes...”

Drake smiles and goes to put it back when his eyes grow wide. He leans down and picks up the bondage kit I bought a few months back. He walks out of my closet and places the box on my bed before opening it. He shuffles through its contents until he finds exactly what he’s looking for. A pair of red fluffy handcuffs.   
  
**Drake’s POV  
** “Get naked and sit on your chair” I tell Katrina.   
She smiles at me and says “We have to get ready, our friends are waiting for us.”  
“I don’t give a fuck, they can wait. Now, get naked and sit on your chair!” my voice is a little harsh but she does as I say. “Now put your hands through the holes.”

I step around the chair and when her hands are behind her back, I handcuff her there.   
“Now, move your ass to the edge. I’m going to eat that pussy like a hungry man.”  
I can tell by the look in her eyes that she’s excited and wants nothing more than to find her release all over my face.  
  
I kneel in front of her and spread her legs as wide as they can go. I start off by kissing and nibbling her inner thighs. She looks down at me with heat in her eyes. She wants this just as much as I want her. Without warning, I latch my mouth to her pussy and ravage that beautiful cunt of hers. Her taste, her smell, her moans... I can’t get enough of her.   
  
She’s inching closer to my face and thrusting her hips as much as she can because she’s so close. I want her to cum but not just yet. Right as I’m about to send her over the edge, I pull back and Katrina lets out a cry.   
“What the fuck, Drake?” she asks while panting.   
“What, Baby?”  
“I was so close!”  
“I know.”  
“Then why? Why would you do that?”  
I shrug and then say “Because it’s fun.”  
  
Before she can give me any lip back, I resume my eating activities and she goes back to moaning. I look up at my girlfriend and her head is leaning back. She’s absolutely enjoying this. Katrina starts breathing heavily again, letting me know that she’s about to climax when I pull back once again.   
  
“Oh my God! Just let me cum!”  
“It’s called edging, Baby.”  
“I know what it is but I want to cum on your face.”  
  
Right then, the door to Katrina’s bedroom opens and shuts.   
“Was that Maxwell?” Katrina asks.  
“Who else?” I chuckle as I resume my favourite activity.  
  


**Liam’s POV  
** Maxwell, Olivia and I are waiting for my sister and Drake to come down but it’s taking them a little while.   
“Maybe they’ve changed their minds about coming with us?” Maxwell suggests.   
“If that’s the case, let’s go find out.”  
  
The three of us start walking up the stairs. Maxwell is ahead of me and already at the landing. He walks the few feet to Katrina’s room and says “What’s taking you two so long” as he opens the door and slams it shut almost immediately. He turns to me and says “You don’t want to go in there.”  
  
It’s too late, I’ve already started to open the door and my eyes fall on Drake’s face in between my sisters legs. “What the fuck!” I yell as a wave of nausea fills my stomach and I start to seriously gag. I run out of there and through my bedroom and into my bathroom to gag because I felt a very strong urge to hurl.   
  
**Katrina’s POV  
** At the sound of Liam’s voice, Drake stops what he’s doing and I start to struggle against my restraints. “Have any of you ever heard of knocking? Jesus fucking Christ Almighty!”   
  
Drake gets up, throws a blanket on me and steps behind me to undo the handcuffs. Once I’m free, I wrap the blanket around me and run to my brother in a rage.   
  
Olivia is outside my door, Maxwell is standing in Liam’s room and, well, Liam is kneeling in front of his toilet and appears to be dry-heaving. I smirk at the sight. Serves him fucking right to come barging into my room without knocking.   
“You know, I was going to chew you out but I think this is punishment enough” I say before leaving his room.

^^^

When we get to the bar, Liam orders five shots for himself because he wants to forget what he just witnessed back at the house. I mean, I can’t blame the man. If I saw him in the same compromising position with Olivia, I’d probably want a drink or two... or eighty! Not that there’s anything wrong with Olivia. I just don’t want to know what my brother gets up to behind closed doors.

Drake and I order whiskeys and Maxwell gets a wine. Olivia is our designated driver tonight so she’s having a regular coke.

I texted Hana before leaving the house to let her know where we were and that she and Madeleine should join us. After the Vegas trip, the two of them had a heart to heart and agreed to work on their relationship. Liam told us that Leo and Riley will be joining us shortly as well as Bertrand and Savannah.

When the DJ started playing some awesome upbeat music, Maxwell all but dragged me onto the dance floor. He and I were having a ball until I looked over at Drake. I motioned to him with my index finger to join me and he brought our drinks along with him. He hands me mine and I take a sip.   
“Shake that bread basket your momma gave you” I yell over the music and Drake just smiles and says “I can’t dance.”

“Nonesense,” I say and I put my hands on his hips. “Just sway from side to side like this.”  
He starts moving with me and I can tell he’s enjoying it.   
  
Hana, Madeleine, Leo and Riley all walk in together and they join us all on the dance floor. Following them is a group of guys I barely recognized without their hockey gear on. It wasn’t until Liam shook Chuck’s hand that I remember them now. They are from the Lachine hockey team and with them is Neville. Drake goes off to say hi to them as well. I’m not exactly friends with them so I don’t acknowledge them. I continue dancing with Maxwell since he will not stop until we decide it’s time to leave. Hana and Madeleine join us and we dance in a circle, each taking a turn in the centre to outdo the other. Maxwell is the _Lord of the Dance_ so it’s really just a competition between the girls.   
  
The whiskey is running through me fast and I need to use the ladies room. I excuse myself and make my way to the back of the bar and into the bathroom. When I’m doing my business, I hear the door open and I see two pairs of mens shoes. I start to panic. One of them goes into the stall next to my toilet and the other stands in front of my door. I hurriedly pull up my panties and that’s when my door bursts open.

I scream when Chuck lunges towards me and drags me out of the stall by my hair. He easily throws me to the ground and gets on top of me, right over my chest, while still holding my hair. I try to kick him off but this guy is massive. His zipper was already down and I start screaming bloody murder. He fondles himself right in front of my face, growing bigger by the second.   
“Because of you, my team lost” he says. “I’m going to enjoy this so much. Are you filming this Neville?”   
“Oh yeah! Now face fuck the bitch, Chuck!”  
  
I look up and see Neville with his phone out recording Chuck’s assault on me. I start screaming louder, hoping to the stars above that someone hears me over the loud fucking music they are playing. Right before Chuck’s cock hits my lips, the bathroom doors bursts open and Chuck is thrown off me. I crawl away and into a corner where I see not only Drake, but Liam, Leo, Bertrand and Maxwell beating the living shit out of the two guys who assaulted me.   
  
Drake throws one final punch to Chuck then he comes over to me and holds me close to his chest. I manage to say “Don’t break the phone” and Drake tells the guys to cool it and to grabs their phones. When the police showed up, they threw all the guys into the police cars. After I was seen by the paramedics, I gave the police my statement on what happened. Between what I told them and the discriminating video that Neville took, my brothers and friends were released.   
  
I walk right into Drake and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. “Thank you for being there” I tell him. He takes my fave into his hands and makes me look up at him.   
“I’ll always be there for you” he says before kissing me tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter was written really fast. I just wanted to get it out there.

**Katrina’s POV  
** It’s been a few weeks since the attack and I’m doing better. Well, not really. I do fine when Drake is around to hold me tight as I’m about to have a panic attack. However, when he’s gone, I count down the minutes until he’s back in my arms. Liam has been much better towards us. Olivia spoke with him and she basically said that Drake has been good for me. Apparently, I have become more confident since we started dating and Olivia thinks it’s because of Drake.   
She’s not wrong. Drake makes me feel like a million bucks.

A couple of weeks ago, Drake sent out a few dozen e-mails to different Physical Therapy practices for his stage for the winter semester. He has to secure a spot for himself. Instead of the school finding a place for him, it’s almost like applying for a job in the real world. It’s part of the classes. He’s already heard back from three places that are willing to accept him but he’s still waiting to hear back from the Montreal Canadiens Hockey Franchise. They rarely take on students but it’s been known to happen. Drake is top of his year so he’s hoping he’ll get in.

Drake and I are cuddling in bed when he gets an e-mail notification on his phone. He checks it and he has a mini spasm. “What is it, my love?”  
“It’s a reply from the Habs” he swallows hard.   
I get off his chest and he sits up straight in bed. I crawl behind him and look over his shoulder as he opens it. He starts reading it out loud but I can speed read and I am already kissing his neck in congratulations! He scrolls the email further and he reads that he’ll be starting next week instead of next semester, home games only and he’ll be paid two thousand dollars a game because some players need pregame and/or post game physio.   
  
“Holy shit, Drake!”  
He turns around and looks at me in awe.   
“Why would they be paying me? Stages are free for the companies.”   
“So, instead of calling it a stage, call it a paid internship!”   
Drake’s mouth crashes down on mine in a heated kiss and when he backs away, he says “I have my foot in the franchise. This is my dream.”  
“I know and I’m so proud of you. You worked so hard for this, Drake. If anyone deserves it, it’s you!”  
He kisses me again, this time slow and tender.   
“I have to tell Liam!” he says excitedly as he jumps off the bed and runs out of my room. I can’t help but laugh because he looks exactly like a kid whose parents just told him he could get any toy he wants from Toys-R-Us.

^^^

**Drake’s POV  
** Between working for the Montreal Canadiens, going to school full time and hanging out with Katrina and Liam I am exhausted. I honestly don’t know how Katrina does it? She must be Superwoman or something.   
  
Since I only work during the home games, I get the two weeks off between Christmas and New Years since the team is on the road. The Cirque Du Soleil are at the Bell Centre during those weeks so the team travels to the western part of the country.

Between the money Mr. Rys gives me per semester and the money I get from work, I am pretty much rolling in the dough since I don’t have to pay for anything really. I don’t have to pay rent since my mom refuses tot ake a penny from Savannah and I. I have enough clothes to last the next few years and mom cooks. Well, depending where I am, Katrina cooks for me too.  
  
We didn’t really do much during those two weeks. I drove her to and from work, we slept over at each others’ house but besides that, nothing special. The second the snow started staying on the ground, my mom went to the Walker Ranch to help out my aunt so Katrina stayed over at my place. I drive her to and from work, we have amazing sex and we threw a small party for new years.

When the winter semester was half over, the Habs got eliminated from the second round of playoffs. But I worked enough hours with them and got a few glorious recommendations, not to mention a ten thousand dollar bonus from the team for actually helping a player get back on the ice faster with a lower body injury, plus another ten from the player himself. I have never felt prouder of myself.

^^^

I drove Katrina home from work this morning and decided to go home and get some school work done. I am doing some online research when I decide that I need help. I take my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and text Liam.   
  
**Drake:** Hey man. I need you to come over to my house.  
 **Liam:** Give me ten.  
  
I put my phone back in my pocket and close my lap top. I slide down the banister and go to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Not long after I pop it open, Liam walks into my house. He takes a seat opposite me at the table and waits for me to speak.   
  
“Alright Walker, what is it?” he says.   
I don’t know where to begin. I have to get something off my chest first before I can ask him for help but I’m fairly certain he’s going to take a swing at me.   
“Drake? The last time I saw you this nervous was when you were waiting for a STD test to come back.”  
“Please, don’t remind me...” I say, remembering how one of my ex’s slept around and ended up with chlamydia. Luckily we always wore condoms and I never got it.   
“I need to tell you something. Something I’ve hidden from you for a while now and I need you to hear me out” He nods and I take a deep breath before continuing.

  
“I’ve been in love with Katrina since my dad died” I say and his eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything. “At the funeral, she said something to me that I needed to hear and I knew then she was my one and only. But our relationship,” I wag my index finger between myself and Liam, “and the fact that Katrina was much younger than me, stopped me from pursuing her. I know it’s been difficult for you, getting over the fact that Katrina and I are together but you have to know that she is my light. She is my world. She’s the reason I wake up every morning and want to be a better version of me. I will do anything to make sure she feels safe and loved.”  
I take another deep breath and say “Which is why I need your blessing. Because I am in love with your sister and I want to marry her. I want Katrina to be my wife. I want to go to bed and wake up next to her. Liam... I need her.”  
  
Liam stares at me intently.  
“OK. But you should probably ask my dad as a courtesy, though.”  
I stand up from my chair, walk around the table to Liam and put out my hand. He stands up, takes my hand in his and pulls me in for a hug.   
“We’ll finally be brothers.”  
  
“I’m glad you feel that way. Now I have a favour to ask of you.”  
“What is it, man?”  
“You need to help me choose a ring for Katrina. There are way too many options to pick from.”  
  


^^^

Liam drives me to his father’s office building downtown. Mr. Rys’ kids can go in to see him anytime, I would have to make an appointment. Liam gets us both visitors badges from security and we ride elevator number 10 up to the top floor. When we exit the elevator, we are faced with a plump woman, sitting behind a desk. Behind her are large, double oak doors and that’s where Constantine’s office is.   
  
“Good afternoon Mrs. Amalas. Is my father busy?”  
“You may go in. He’s having a little chat with your brother,” she waves us through.   
  
Liam opens the door and both Constantine and Leo look up from the couch.   
“Dad, Drake would like to ask you something.”  
“Please, take a seat sons.”  
Liam and I sit down on the couch across from Mr. Rys and Leo. I clear my throat and I just blurt out “Sir, I...” this is much harder than I expected it to be. It doesn’t help that I have an audience. “I love your daughter. She has been the light I’ve needed in my life since my father died. I would greatly love to ask her to marry me, with your blessing, of course.”  
  
Constantine keeps his face neutral. I was expecting him to jump for joy, almost like when Katrina told him that we were dating.   
“Sons, may you please leave so I can have a little heart-to-heart with Drake.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order. _Shit! Shit! Shit! He’s going to say “no!”  
_ Both, Leo and Liam get up and walk out of the office. Constantine waits until the door is closed before he speaks.   
“You want to marry my daughter?”  
“With my whole being, sir.”  
“Alright, you can ask her but on one condition...”  
“Mr. Rys, asking you for her hand in marriage was more of a courtesy than anything. I...” as if I didn’t say anything, he continues, “the condition is you give up your dream of becoming a physical therapist and join me here at the company” he says.   
“What?”  
“You heard me. Do you really expect a physical therapist to be _enough_ for my daughter?” he laughs.   
“Sir, I can take care of Katrina. She will have everything she needs and wants. I will make sure of that.”  
“If you don’t work for me, you can’t have my daughter” he tells me.   
“Katrina is not...” Mr. Rys cute me off again.  
“Let me make this a bit more clearer for you. If you don’t work for me, I will make your life a living hell. I will hurt everyone you love, starting with my daughter, then your sister and lastly, your mom. You will live with that guilt for the rest of your life.” He sneers at me before saying, “Do you understand me, _Son_?”  
“What if I don’t marry her, can we still date?”  
“Yes, you can still fuck her to your little hearts’ content” he says dismissing me with a wave. “If that’s all, you can go now.”  
I get up from the couch and walk out of the office.   
  
The drive back home was quiet. Liam didn’t say a word until I was getting out of his expensive BMW.   
“Hey man, did my father give you the OK?”  
“Kind of” I say.   
“What the hell does that mean?” he asks.

“Just don’t talk to your dad about it. I need to think about what he said, OK?”  
“Sure, Walker,” and he takes off down the street and I’m just standing there, mulling over what Mr. Rys just said to me.

He just threatened everyone that I love. _That motherfucker!_ I walk into the house and drop my phone on the kitchen table before leaving the house again to walk to the library. It’s only two in the afternoon so I have a good four hours to do some research there. When I arrive, I pay for a private room with a computer, with cash, so I can figure out how to change my identity, get a new bank account and anything else I can think of to get away from this mad person.   
  
After hours of research and printing out forms, I head back home. I grab my phone off the table and shoot off a text to both Katrina and Liam.   
  
**Drake:** Hey guys, want to have breakfast tomorrow? My place, 9a.m?  
 **Katrina:** Sounds good!

**Liam:** I’ll be there.  
 **Drake:** Great!  
  
I open the Liam only chat and send him a text:  
 **Drake:** Bring the ring tomorrow.  
 **Liam:** Will do.

^^^

**Katrina’s POV  
** Liam is unusually cheerful this morning. Normally he’d be a grumpy asshole knowing he’d be stuck with Drake and I for part of the day. His attitude is definitely giving me some creepy vibes.   
“OK, what’s up with you? I didn’t hear Olivia come over last night so I know you didn’t get laid. Why do you seem so... chipper?” I ask him.   
“Well, baby sister, while you were sleeping, Drake and I talked it over and I am OK with your relationship with him.”

“Uh huh. Still kinda weird-ing me out, though” I laugh.  
“How do you think I felt back in August when I found out?” and we laugh.  
  
When we get to Drake’s house, he doesn’t smile at us or say anything. In fact, he has a fucking notebook and is busy writing something down in it. Drake flips it over for Liam and I to read and it says:  
  
Don’t read out loud.   
Leave your cellphones in the house. We are going to Bingo’s for breakfast. Use cash only.

Liam and I do as instructed, looking at each other as if Drake has gone insane. Only when we reach the corner of his street does Liam ask “What was that all about?”   
Drake sighs and I notice his hands are shaking. I take his hands in mine and step in front of him.   
“Drake. Look at me,” I tell him and he hesitates but he looks at me. His eyes are bloodshot, like he’s been crying all night or hasn’t gotten any sleep. “Tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
He takes a deep breath and sighs again.   
“Yesterday, I went to speak with your father. I... I...” another deep breath, “I asked him for your hand in marriage.”   
“What?” I ask with wide eyes.  
“He said he was OK with it as long as I worked for him.”  
“Excuse me?” Liam says.   
“I told him that asking him was more of a courtesy and he threatened to hurt you, Skiba. He threatened you, my sister and my mom” he takes a shuddering breath.  
“Drake, you’re not serious!” my brother yells. “Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday?”  
“Because Liam, I needed to think about what my next step was. And I did a lot of research and I know what we have to do...” he looks between Liam and I. “We have to change our names, get new cellphones, credit cards, everything.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Baby, marry me and run away with me? Liam, you too. You have to split town with us. We can both keep Katrina safe. Your father is unstable and I truly believe now that he had my father killed.”  
  
Liam just nods.   
  
“But...” I can’t say anything.  
“Katrina, I promised you that I will always protect you. Your father threatened your life. I can’t let you live under the same roof as him. We need to get out and soon. The thing is, getting everything done before we can go, is going to take roughly three months. Then we get the fuck out of here and never look back.”   
  
I have never seen Drake like this before. I look over at Liam and he also looks petrified.   
“Shouldn’t we get Savannah and your mom in on this too?” Liam asks. “I mean, he threatened them as well.”   
“I thought about it but if we can somehow get the Beaumont boys to watch after them, they should be good and safe” Drake says and Liam nods.   
  
We walk the rest of the way to the restaurant and Drake shows us all the forms we need to fill out and send in order to do everything we need to make our great escape. He tells us that we should send all of the mail to his place just so father doesn’t find out what we are up to.

  
^^^

It took five months for everything to be set in motion. We bought plane tickets to from Montreal to Vancouver, British-Columbia under our real names, then immediately cancelled the cards before buying more plane tickets to Tallahassee International Airport in Florida (leaving from Ottawa), where a truck, that Drake bought, will be waiting for us, under our new identities.   
  
I am nervous as fuck on the day we leave. Father drives us to the airport this way we don’t have to worry about our cars. He wishes us a great trip before driving off in his huge SUV. Drake, Liam and I dump our tickets and passports in a garbage at the terminal and walk out with our luggage in tow to the Via Rail train station in Dorval. The train to Ottawa leaves quite often during the day, so we buy tickets with cash and wait for it to show up.   
  
Once we are seated on the train, we can relax just a tiny bit. Drake and I are holding hands and Liam is asleep on the seat in front of us. I lean my head on Drake’s shoulder and say “We haven’t talked much these last five months but I want to thank you for everything.”  
“I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it. I am going to always be there for you and keep you safe, Baby” he leans over and kisses the top of my head.

^^^

It felt like forever, but we finally made it to the Tallahassee International Airport in Florida. We decide to drive a good five hours to Hattiesburg, Mississippi before stopping at a motel for a few hours of sleep. When we wake up, we fill our stomachs with some awesome American foods and down a few coffees before hitting the road again. Every two to three hours, we take turns driving to give the others a break. It takes us another nine hours before we reach the Walker Ranch in Oak Ridge, Texas.   
  
Drake gets out of the drivers seat and walks around to open the passenger door for me. He takes my hand and helps me jump out of the huge ass truck he bought. Liam gets out from the back. Drake grabs my hand and says “Welcome back to Walker Ranch” and he brings my hand to his lips for a kiss.   
  
I look at him and give him a smile when the front door of the ranch bursts open and there’s a tall man standing on the porch with a shot gun pointed at us.   
“I’m going to politely ask you three to leave this property at once.”  
“Holy shit... is that?... It can’t be...” I start saying but Drake takes a few steps forward and says “Dad?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Katrina’s POV**

The man lowers his gun from his shoulders and there’s no mistaking that who we are looking at is Jackson Walker. “Son?” he says. Jackson looks just as I remember except he now has a dark, thick beard with some grey sprinkled in. He grabs the middle of the barrel and steps forward giving Drake a giant bear hug.   
  
Drake’s hand stays firmly in mine so he gives his dad a one-armed hug. Jackson steps back and takes a look at his son, then to me and then to Liam who is standing right behind me. “You must have a ton of questions” he says mostly to Drake. I hear Liam take a deep breath like he is about to ask something when the front door opens again and a lady’s voice rings out “Who is it, Jackson?”  
  
“Mom?” I hear Liam whisper. My eyes widen and I take a look behind Jackson. There she is. Eleanor Skiba-Rys, alive and well. My brother brushes past me and he and my mom meet half-way between where we are standing and the house. They hug each other tightly and when she lets go of him, she grabs his face in her hands and says “Let me get a good look at you” while tears streak down her face.   
  
For nearly 18 years, I thought my mom was dead. I went through so much without her. Regina had to teach me about periods, sexuality, consent, drugs, alcohol, etc... the list goes on. All the while my mom was fucking living it up here at the ranch.   
  
My mother starts walking towards me and I start to stiffen up. She reaches out a hand to me and says “My baby girl.” All I can do is turn my body into Drake’s and tell her in a firm tone “Don’t. Touch. Me.” Drake’s arms instantly wraps around me in a protective way.

  
She recoils at my words and stops moving. “Katrina, darling. I understand that this is a shock for you, but...” she says before I interrupt her.  
“No! No _buts_! You left! Seventeen years you’ve been gone. You are a fucking stranger to me!” I yell.   
Jackson speaks up gently, “She’s your mother and she has been through so much.”  
“The only fucking family I have is Drake. He has always been there for me and he has never lied to me” I say as I lean my head on his chest and his arms go around my neck, snuggling me closer to him.   
“Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Drake. I’m forever grateful,” my mom says and I can feel Drake nod.   
  
Jackson then says “Would y’all like to come in and have a drink? I’m sure everybody has questions you’d like to have answered since Eleanor and I are technically deceased.”   
“Yeah” Liam says but I stay in the comfort of Drake’s arms.   
“Skiba? What do you want to do?” he asks me.   
I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He cups my face and wipes away the few tears with his thumbs.  
“You go talk with your dad. I can’t right now,” I take a deep breath before continuing, “I saw a motel down the road, give me the keys to the truck. I’ll text you the address and room number.”  
Drake angles my head so I’m staring into his gorgeous, dark brown eyes and he kisses me deeply.   
“Sorry dad, I have to take care of my girl. She’s not ready and I can’t leave her alone. Not like this.”  
Jackson gives him a few taps on the back and he pulls out a set of keys from his jeans.   
“Do you have GPS in the truck?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Here, take these,” he says handing Drake the keys, “We have a safe house in Thackerville, Oklahoma. It’s about a twenty minute drive from here. Let me punch in the address for you.”  
“A safe house? Are you guys in the witness protection?”   
“Kind of, son. We’ll tell you, Liam and Katrina everything when y’all feel up to it,” he gives me a soft smile, “It’s nice seeing you again, Katrina” he says before walking back to the ranch.   
  
Drake guides me to the passenger seat of his truck, he gets in and drives off, following the GPS’ instructions. Before long, we arrive at a tiny house that has three bedrooms. We walk in and the place is quite cozy. I sit down on the sofa while Drake grabs me a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He comes back to the living room, hands me the bottle and sits next to me.   
  
“So... I was not expecting that” he says.   
I look at him and we both start laughing. My mother and his father are both alive and living at the Walker Ranch. We laugh so hard that we start crying but mine eventually turns to just crying.  
“Come here, Baby” Drake says as he pulls me onto him so that I’m straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my face is on his left shoulder. I am bawling my eyes out while Drake just comfortingly rubs my back.   
  
I stop crying after a half an hour and I look up at Drake. “Thank you, my love.”  
“What for?” he asks.  
“For not leaving me alone. I’m sorry you’re here instead of with your dad” I say and Drake kisses me.  
“I'd rather be here with you" he says.  
"Really?"  
"Really... I know this is in no way romantic but...” he pulls out a tiny box from his hoodie pocket, “will you be my wife?” he asks. Drake hands me the little square box and I open it. The ring looks oddly familiar but I can’t remember from where?   
“What is this?”  
“It’s an engagement ring, silly.”  
“No, I mean, where did this come from?” I ask.  
“I asked Liam to help me find a ring and after a few hours we just kinda gave up. He told me about your mom’s ring he had and he said you’d love it.”  
I close the box and give it back to him. He looks at me with worry in his eyes.   
“I love you, Drake,” I say before kissing him. “And yes, I definitely want to be your wife," I tell him with a smile, "but I’m not wearing anything that belonged to my mother. She lied. That ring is tainted. I don’t need a ring, I just need you.”  
  
He gives me a pantie melting smile and kisses me again. His hands go to my hips and he pulls me close to him. Over the last five months, we’ve been walking on eggshells around my father or barely talking just in case my dad had our phones bugged, so being close like this and being able to talk freely feels liberating. Drake and I were barely intimate at all during that time and now, my body wants to feel him. All of him.   
  
As we continue kissing, my hands shove his hoodie off his shoulders and down his arms. Then I reach for the hem of his shirt and take it off him. My hands start exploring his rippled abs and chest while his hands run down my back, under my shirt and starts undoing my bra. Once my tits are free, he leans forward and sucks on my nipple through the material of my shirt. I lean my head back, arching my body into Drake’s and I moan. His giant hands roam all over my torso and then he reaches for the button of my jeans. He pulls down the zipper and slip his hand in and starts rubbing my sweet spot.  
  
“I missed you, Baby” he says when he releases my nipple from his mouth.   
“I missed you too, my love” I tell him as I lift my shirt over my head before I kiss him again. I stand up so I can take off my jeans and he does the same before I straddle him again. He’s already rock hard and ready to go but I need a bit more foreplay. He grabs my hips and I start grinding on his length. Since it has been a while, I swear it only takes me two minutes to cum all over him. Drake kisses my neck as I float down from my high and I grab his face to make him look at me.   
“I love you, Drake. You are my soulmate.”

“I feel the same way about you.”  
We kiss again and make love right there on the sofa.

^^^

A few hours later, Drake and I decide to head back to the ranch. We might as well face the music and see what our parents have to say about faking their deaths. After Drake told me about my father threatening the lives of the people he loves the most in the world, I started to believe that maybe what Liam and Leo overheard my dad saying was exactly what they thought. Maybe dad did hire someone to off mom and asking Jackson to get him a pack of cigarettes was part of his plan to eliminate him.

But how did they get away with it? Is Jackson and my mom together now? Does Bianca know? Did the baby survive? Why didn’t they contact us? Why would they just run off and leave us with a coldhearted man who can easily have us killed?   
I have so many questions I need answers to. I know it’s going to be hard to hear but I need to know and as long as Drake is by my side, I feel like I can take on anything.

We drive back to the ranch and Drake knocks on the front door a few times. His aunt opens the door and steps aside to let us in.   
“I wasn’t sure if you two were coming back tonight. Your parents are in the kitchen, ready to talk. I’ll go set up two more rooms for you” she says.   
“Aunt Leona, just one more room. I’ll be sleeping with Katrina tonight.”  
She smiles and then makes her way upstairs.

Drake takes my hand in his and we walk to the kitchen that is at the back of the main floor. Liam is sitting next to mom and she is next to Jackson. They look up when we walk through the door and Jackson says “I’m so glad you’re back. Please, sit.”  
Drake sits next to his dad and I settle between Liam and Drake. No one talks for at least a minute and then Liam asks “OK, so what exactly happened?”  
  
“Well, as you know, I was Constantine’s personal driver,” Jackson says, “and he wasn’t exactly shy about his phone calls. I was paid handsomely for my discretion and that was that. But one day, Eleanor burst into a board meeting and the deal fell through with the other company. Not long after that, Constantine said to someone on the phone that if she were to put one more toe out of line, she’d be taken care of.” He looks at my mom and she nods. “I told your mom and she got in touch with some of her friends from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP), Interpol and the FBI. A few days later, a plan was set in motion to get her out of the country.”  
  
“How the hell did you pull off a drowning?” I find my voice.  
“They set up a scuba tank in the water that your mom used to stay under for so long. The ambulance techs and ER doctors and nurses were all undercover agents” Jackson says.   
“And the baby?” Liam asks this time.   
“She’s alive. There was a couple who’s baby girl was born at 25 weeks so we paid them to _lend_ us their baby for a few days. It was a way to keep your father preoccupied while I fled the country. Once I was here, Bianca and Jackson told Constantine that the baby had died.”  
“Did she?” Drake asks.  
“No, she also survived. She’s at a friends house for tonight. She’ll be back tomorrow.”  
  
The three of us nod. Mother hands over a picture of a petite girl who looks exactly like Savannah but has my moms blue eyes. “Bianca wanted her name to be Ana and when I relocated, I had to change my name. I’m now Sarah Jane De Luca” she says. “So, please, call me Sarah when we are out in public.”  
 _Like I’ll be seen in public with you..._

“What about you dad? Why did you have to leave?”   
Jackson hesitates, knocks on the table twice and sighs.   
“Well son, Constantine stopped taking calls in the car. I suspected he may have found out about Eleanor or something. I’m a good driver, I started noticing the same car driving behind me so I figured he was having someone follow me. But the day I was _killed,_ as you know, he called me go buy him some cigarettes. He never asks me to do anything after 9pm, so I called our friends and they arranged for the shooting to happen.”  
“But... I was at your funeral. I was standing by your casket... You were in there!” Drake is getting agitated now so I start rubbing up and down his back with one hand and I take his hand in the other.   
“Medical cadavers and plastic surgery.”

I stare between Jackson and my mom. I want to ask a final question but I’m not sure I’m ready for the answer. “Why did you leave us. If you knew father was an asshole who would do anything to anyone who got in his way, why did you leave us with him?”  
  
“You were never alone. We had so many people looking out for all of you kids. They recruited Bertrand Beaumont when he turned 17 years old. He knows all about our situation” my mom says and I’m starting to feel dizzy. I stand up and say “I’m sorry, this is all too much for me. I need to go to bed.”

As I’m about to leave the kitchen, Drake gets up and says “I’m going to bed as well. Thank you for finally being honest with us” he says with a sharp tongue and joins me.

I was tossing and turning all night because every time I close my eyes, I am transported back to the lake. The day I saw my mom go under the water. The day Jackson asked me where my mom is and I point out approximately where she was. The day my mom left me. The day that changed my life forever.   
  
When the sun is rising, I quietly get out of bed, dressed and go out for a run. It has been a while since I’ve been here but I remember Drake taking us to a river not far from the ranch. When I get there, I find a giant, flat-top boulder near the edge of the water and I climb it to just sit there while I meditate for a bit. I let the sound of the rushing water eliminate my crowded mind. I breathe in, hold it for a few seconds and then breathe out. I do this for the next thirty minutes before I decide it’s time to run back to the ranch before I cause an uproar with my absence.

When I get back, I need a coffee. I walk into the kitchen and I see a bunch of folders, binders and photo albums on the kitchen table. I grab one of the photo albums and flip through it.   
There are tons of photos of Leo, Liam, Drake, Savannah and I throughout the years. Pictures of everything from family vacations, school photos, holidays and just random everyday pictures too.  
I find the one from last year. There are pictures of us lounging near the pool in the backyard and a bunch from the hockey tournament. I flip to the last page and see a picture of me holding Drakes hand.   
  
“I really like that picture of you and Drake. You both look so happy and you really are cute together” mom says.   
“How did you get this picture? This was when I told dad and Regina that Drake and I were dating.”  
“Katrina, I told you last night that I didn’t leave you alone. Regina is my best friend and she’s FBI.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Filler chapter...

**Katrina’s POV  
** I let that new information sink in for a bit. Regina, the lady I called mom for the majority of my life, is FBI and my mom’s best friend. How the hell is she friends with someone in the FBI? As if she can read my mind -she is my mother after all- she says “You probably don’t know this but I was born and raised in New York. Regina and I attented the same high school. Right before I met your father, she moved to Quantico, Virginia, because the FBI was interested in her application.”  
  
“And how did you meet dad?” I ask.  
“Oh, my father owned a multi-billion dollar industry that makes gun parts and sells them all over the world. Constantine wanted in on it. They had a bunch of meeting at the office and only when my father was really considering, he’d invite them over for supper.” she sighs.   
“The first time your father came over, he was a prick. He was all about business and he didn’t even say a word to me. The second time was different. Leo was with him because he couldn’t find a baby sitter on such short notice. Leo melted my heart and Constantine didn’t ignore me that time. He was quite the gentleman actually. He was different around his kid. He was kind and caring and I definitely fell for him.”

It’s weird hearing this side of dad. I wonder if Leo’s mom really ran away from dad or did he have her killed as well? I ask my mom the question about Leo’s mom and she said that Interpol found her in Paris. She really did up and leave.

There’s a sound of doors opening and closing upstairs and fast footsteps. Then Drake’s voice rings out in a panic “Skiba? Katrina? Where are you?”  
I call up the stairs “I’m in the kitchen having a coffee!” and Drake comes running down the stairs and bursts into the kitchen. He grabs me and pulls me to his chest as if I was a pulley machine at the gym, which made me make an “ouff” sound as I connected with his chest.   
“Next time wake me when you leave!” he says with so much emotion as he’s caressing my hair. “I was so scared.”  
“I’m sorry, my love. I’ll let you know next time” and I give him a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
My mom clicks her tongue and says “She’s twenty-two years old now, Drake. I think she can do whatever she wants.”  
“No!” I say with a loud voice. “Don’t you dare talk to my fiance like that!”  
“Fiance?” she says in shock but I ignore her.   
“You don’t get to do that! When your life was threatened, you called in your friends from high places and you got out within days. When _my_ life was threatened, Drake made all of the arrangements and it took months because the government is slow. Drake got me out! Drake is the only one protecting me.”  
“I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. The Walker Ranch is a safe place. They only time we go to the safe house is on Friday’s to check the mail or if Constantine comes over so you really shouldn’t feel scared around here.”  
  
I give my mom a look that says _you may know that but we don’t,_ before looking up at Drake to give him another kiss. “You mentioned something about horseback riding...”   
He smiles and says “Yeah, go put on some jeans and we’ll go to the barn together.”  
“OK” I tell him before running up the stairs.

Jackson is on the landing as I climb the last step. “Did I hear that you and Drake are going horseback riding?” he asks.  
“Yes, I’ve never done it before so I figured I might as well learn if I’m going to be living here for God knows how long,” I tell him. He nods.   
“Do you have riding boots?”   
“I don’t actually.”  
“What size boot do you wear?” he asks while looking down at my feet. “Bianca is a size 9, you could wear hers if they fit. I’m sure she won’t mind.”  
Jackson walks into his room and reappears a minute later with some girly riding boots and a cowboy hat. He hands them to me and says “Here go try them on. I’ll go help Drake put the saddles on the horses.”  
“Thanks.”

After I’m dressed, I walk out of the house and toward the ranch. I can hear Drake and Jackson talking so I stay outside a bit to eavesdrop on what they’re saying.   
“Yeah, I can’t believe it. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Katrina is going to be my wife!” Drake says to his father and I can hear the smile in his voice.   
“I’m happy for you son. I’m proud of you too. Regina told us that you got an internship with the Montreal Canadiens. That’s impressive!”  
“Yeah well,” he sighs, “I was only able to get it because I only had my studies to focus on. If it wasn’t for Mr. Rys’s money, I would have had to get a job to help pay for University and I doubt my grades would have been great then...” he sounds defeated.   
“Son, that man is a horrible human being. Don’t feel bad for using his money to do or become something good. You did the right thing by helping Katrina get away from him safely. I’m proud of you for your quick thinking” he says as he pats Drake on the back. “Now, Serenity here has a temper, so You should be the one to ride her. Katrina can ride Cricket, she’s very docile and won’t give Katrina any trouble.”  
I decide it’s time to walk into the barn “Who won’t give me any trouble?”  
Drake looks me up and down like he did at the Beaumont Bash and says “You look beautiful. The cowgirl look is definitely you, Skiba.”  
I smile with a blush and say “Thanks.”  
  
“Well, I’ll be cleaning the chicken coops today and feeding the animals. You two have fun” Jackson says as he leaves the barn.   
“Here, let me help you get on Cricket” Drake says as he takes my hand and guides me over to the white horse with small light brown dots. I would have named her _Chicken Pox_ instead. Drake instructs me on what to do and how to get up in the saddle properly. I get it on the first try.   
“You’re a natural.”  
  
We start at a trot so I can get used to moving with the horse, becoming an extension of Cricket. Eventually, we go a bit faster but nothing like a jockey is used to. We arrive at the river where I meditated at this morning. The sun is further up in the sky making the water a clear blue colour. It’s beautiful, even more so than this morning.   
  
“Hey, Skiba. Do you trust me?”  
“You know the answer to that Drake.”  
“Good, just follow my lead.”  
  
He walks Serenity close to Cricket, grabs me by the waist and hauls me over onto his saddle so I’m facing him. “There... That’s better. Now I get to see your beautiful face.”  
I look up at him and give him a light kiss, our mouths barely touching.   
  
**Drake’s POV  
** “Hold on to my waist, I’m going to walk us over near the bushes. It’s shallow there so the horses aren’t at risk of accidentally falling in and getting hurt.”  
She wraps her arms around my middle section and leans her head on my shoulder. I can hear her moaning a bit which makes me look down at her and I can see that she’s as red as a tomato.   
“Are you turned on by this?” I ask.  
“Mmmhmmm... your pelvis is hitting mine in just the right spot” she tells me and it gives me an idea. I stop Serenity from walking any further and Katrina starts whimpering.   
“Don’t worry, Baby. You’re going to enjoy this more.”  
  
I bend down slightly to kiss her. We start off slow but I need more. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she moans. I run my hands over her body and when I reach her jeans I unbutton them and roll down the zipper. I slip my hands in the waistband of her underwear and start rubbing her clit. Her moans get louder and my cock starts to grow in my own jeans. I run a finger over her slit and I can already feel her wetness so I plunge two fingers inside her while my palm keeps the pressure on her clitoris.   
  
Katrina breaks and kiss and leans back just enough to give me a better angle. With one hand behind her back holding the horn of the saddle, her other releases my cock from its denim prison and she starts stroking me in a slow and steady manner. After several minutes, her breath s are coming fast and heavy. “Cum, Baby. Cum for me.”  
Immediately, her pussy clenches around my fingers, her head falls back and the way she screams my name nearly makes me cum right there with her even though she has stopped stroking me. When she’s done, I remove my fingers from inside her and looks at me through heavy eyelids. Her hand releases my cock and she grabs the hand that I just pleasured her with. She places the two fingers I used in her mouth and she starts sucking and licking her juices. I can feel my cock throbbing, begging for her touch but she says “Help me down.”  
  
When she’s safely off Serenity, she pulls down her jeans and walks over to a nearby tree. “I need your cock inside me, Drake” she says and I jump off the horse in one fluid motion. When I reach my girl, I turn her facing the tree and bend her over, her hands and face up against it. I pull my jeans and boxers down to my knees and place myself at her opening. I enter Katrina slowly, in by inch, so she can feel everything.   
  
“Drake, I need you to go faster and deep. Go crazy!”  
I oblige. Who am I to deny my girl? I start fucking her like she wants but she’s still begging for more.   
“I’m not that guy anymore, Baby” I tell her as I slow my pace. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“If I want you to stop for whatever reason, I blurt out _Banana_ , how’s that sound?” she asks.   
“Alright.”  
  
I continue pounding her from behind. Her moans are loud and I love them. When she least expects it, I slap her ass twice on the same cheek, leaving my hand print there and she makes a noise in between a moan and a squeak.   
“You like that?” I ask and she nods. Not satisfied with that answer, I wrap my fist around her hair and yank her face to mine. “I asked if you liked that?”   
“Yes” she whimpers.   
“Yes, Master” I tell her.   
“Yes, Master” she whispers.   
_Fuck me! I didn’t think she’d say it._

I continue like this for a few more minutes. I let go of Katrina’s hair and remove my cock from her dripping wet pussy. “Turn around. I want to watch your face as you cum on my huge cock.”  
She does as I say. I pick her up by the thighs, she wraps her legs around me and leans back against the tree trunk. She slides down onto my cock and I just go to town. There’s a twinkle in her eyes and that’s when she completely turned this whole charade upside down.   
  
“Oh, Drake! Your cock feels great inside me. It fills me up so good,” she continues, “Fuck me harder, my love. Oh, yeah! Just. Like. That!”  
 _Goddamn! I love it when a girl talks dirty_ _and tells me what she wants_ _. I won’t last much longer.  
_ And then she says the thing that sends me overboard...  
“I want to feel your hot cum shoot inside me” she says with a smile and when we make eye contact, that’s it! I’m done! With every spurt my cock makes, I thrust inside her and I love hearing her moans and my carnal grunts together. It’s a beautiful song you hear for the first time, it moves you.  
  
When I’m done, I lean my head on her shoulders, panting. Katrina releases her legs from my waist and stands up. She grabs my head and kisses me hard. “That was exactly what I needed. Thank you.”  
She starts laughing and I give her a quizzical look.   
“I won’t be able to use the ‘ _Never have I ever had outdoor’ sex_ again!”  
  
We both laugh, get dressed and head to our new home before we are missed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucks. It was written while watching my toddler so I was very distracted most of the time.

**Liam’s POV  
  
**Drake starts screaming for Katrina and I imagine the worst. Our father must have tracked us here to the Walker Ranch and kidnapped her. I throw the blanket off me, jump out of bed and run toward the door. As I’m about to open it Katrina yells from downstairs. She’s OK. _Thank God!_ I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if something bad were to happen to her.  
  
I walk back to the bed and sit down on it. I run my hands over my face and decide I need to take a shower. I reach under my bed and pull out my luggage, open it and the clothes I plan on wearing today. Nothing too fancy, boxers, sweatpants, t-shirt and socks. The basics. I step out of my room and walk the few paces to the bathroom.

When I get under the warm water, it reminds me of Olivia. The way she hugs me from behind always makes my skin tingle. I can’t explain it but that woman does something to me. I’ve known her pretty much my whole life but recently, we’ve gotten much closer. It nearly killed me to not tell her that I would be moving away with my sister and best friend but it was for the best. The less she knows, the better. If I kept her in the dark, my father couldn’t use her for information.

Thinking of Olivia and the way she used to touch me has my cock fully erect. “Fuck me...” I say as I turn the knob and let the cold water run down my body. It’s pointless since my erection is poking my stomach, begging me to touch it. I cave in and grab the head with three fingers; two underneath and my thumb on top. With quick and short strokes, all the while thinking of my beautiful Firefly back home, it doesn’t take long for me to blow my load all over the glazed ceramic tiles.

I join my mom downstairs on the back patio for a little breakfast. I feel numb. I should be happy that my mother is alive but she lied to me. She left Leo, Katrina and I with _him_.  
“How did you sleep, darling?” mom asks me.  
“I slept fine,” I say, “I’ll sleep better when dad is in prison.”  
“Well, I have some good news for you. The FBI is waiting for your father to make one more wrong move and they’ll swoop in to arrest him.”  
“But he’s Canadian, why are the FBI involved?” I ask.  
“I’m American and your father deals with a bunch of American companies. The FBI have been keeping a close eye on him.”  
  
I close my eyes. _What a goddamn headache,_ _all of this!  
_Off in the distance, I can hear Katrina and Drake making their way back to the ranch from their short ride. I remember coming here nearly six years ago and I had to start of with short runs because my legs would kill me after a while. I open my eyes and follow their laughter. Drake reaches over and takes Katrina’s hand in his and she looks at him like he’s the only person in the world. A pang in my heart reminds me of my feelings for Olivia.  
  
I watch as Drake jumps off his horse and walks over to help Katrina off hers. He drapes her over his shoulder and slaps her ass. She squeals in laughter, kicking her legs and slapping Drake’s ass yelling at him to let her down. He just chuckles and makes his was to the porch where I’m sitting.  
“Morning everyone” he says to my mom and I as he walks by us and gently sits Katrina down on the porch swing made for two.  
He looks down at my sister and says softly “God, you’re Beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you?” and then he kissed her. When they break apart, he sits down next to her and she leans into him.  
  
Jackson walks out onto the porch with his own coffee and says “Oh, y’all are back already?”  
“Yeah, my legs are feeling quite stiff after that ride” my sister tells him, Drake hugs her closer to his side, burying his face in her hair and I can see her blushing a bit.  
_Great! I don’t need the mental image of my best friend and younger sister fucking!_ I look away and take another sip of my coffee.  
  
My mom looks at the two love birds and says “Jackson, did they tell you the great news?”  
“Yes. There’s going to be a wedding in the near future,” he says with a warm smile on his face, “have you two thought more about it? When? Where?”  
Katrina sighs and says “Drake wants to wait until this whole fiasco with dad is over but that could be months or even years! I had an idea of having the wedding much sooner.”  
“How much sooner?” I ask.  
“Well, dad isn’t expecting us back home for another twelve days and I’d really love for all our friends to be here. I know Drake would not want to get married unless Savannah and Bianca were here. I’d love Hana, Olivia and Maxwell to come. Obviously, Bertrand would be invited too since he’s dating Sav...” she says and my heart tries to leap out of my chest at the mention of Olivia, “I want to marry Drake in the next five to seven days because when we don’t show up at the airport, dad will follow our friends to see if they know anything about our whereabouts.”  
  
Mom nods and she says “I’ll contact Regina and Bertrand, we can definitely make this happen!”  
Drake kisses Katrina’s cheek and she manages to snuggle even closer to him, almost as if they can somehow melt into one person.

**Katrina’s POV**

Watching my mom make calls to the dress shop, tux rental place and florist was amazing. The way she demanded we be seen on such short notice almost made up for her absence. Jackson sent the e-mails to both Regina and Bertrand. The e-mails they send to each other make it look like they are from online book clubs or Target, that kind of thing. Something low key that if dad were to look at Regina’s e-mails, it would look like she’s getting the weeks specials.  
  
“When Ana gets home from her friends house, we’ll all go down to the tux shop and figure out what Drake will wear so this way Katrina can get a dress that will compliment what he’s wearing” she says.  
“I don’t want anything big. Just a simple dress. It doesn’t even have to be white...”  
“Katrina Lilian Rys! You only get married once! You will have the big white wedding! I insist!” my mom says.  
“First of all, I changed my last name to Skiba like four years ago. Secondly, you don’t get a say on my wedding. You had yours, let me have mine. If I want to walk down the aisle to my future husband in a goddamn potato sack, I will!”  
“And you’ll look damn sexy in it” Drake whispers in my ear but loud enough for everyone sitting around the porch to hear it. His comment made me smile.  
“Ladies!” Aunt Leona raises her voice at my mom and I when she comes onto the balcony. “As much as I know you’d love to see your daughter have a giant snowball of a wedding, I’m going to have to agree with Katrina on this one, Ellie. It is her wedding, don’t hijack it.”  
  
Two against one, mom sits back in her chair, defeated, with her arms across her chest and nods. Jackson’s cell phone rings and he answers.  
“Ana, is everything OK?” he asks and waits for a response. “Yeah, OK, Thanks for letting me know. See you soon.” He puts his cell back in his jean pocket and says “Ana will be back in an hour so,” he continues looking at mom, “I’m going to bring the boys with me to get some groceries. You ladies be good. No fighting.”  
  
He stands up and heads towards the truck. Liam follows Jackson to his truck and Drake gives me a delicate kiss before following himself.  
  
Mom looks and me and apologizes for being so overbearing. She explains that when she left us all those years ago, she thought she’d never see us again and it broke her heart that she wouldn’t be able to be part of our lives anymore. Even though she knew what was going on in our lives, she was missing everything.  
  
A blue Toyota Corolla pulls into the U-shaped driveway and stops. A young girl who looks like Savannah (Jackson’s genes, I guess) gets out of the car and says “Thank you!” to the driver before they pull away. The only difference between Savannah and this young girl walking towards me is her piercing blue eyes. Drake’s sister has deep blue eyes but Ana inherited my mom’s snow ice eyes.  
  
Ana steps onto the porch, eyeing me as she walks over to our mother and hugs her.  
“Ana, darling, this is Katrina. Your older,” she thinks about it, “half-sister.”  
Her eyes widen when she hears my name but she gives me a bright smiles and rushes towards me and wraps me.  
“Mom has told me so much about you. I never thought I’d ever get to meet you in person!” She even sounds like Savannah. I wonder if she wants to become a video game programmer too?  
When she releases me, I smile at her.  
  
After she gets settled in, she sits down next to me on the swing. Our conversation is light and easy. We talked about how complicated the situation we are in and she has the most beautiful laugh.  
When the truck pulls up and the three men walk up to the house with bags of groceries, her eyes widen again and she says “Who are those good looking guys with my dad?”  
I laugh. “The blond one is my brother, Liam, so your half- brother, and the other one is Drake. He’s also your half-brother but no relation to me. Drake and I are getting married sometime this week.”

Ana looks at me and nods. “My half-brothers are good looking men. Their photos don’t do them justice because I didn’t even recognize them! But then, the photos we have are basically surveillance photos” she says with a hint of sadness.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” I tell her, “We’re here now and we’ll have proper pictures and some great memories.”  
  
I can see my mom standing in the doorway, her eyes shinning with tears that refuse to fall. The guys walk right into the house and set the groceries down on the kitchen island. Drake comes out and leans over to press a kiss to my hair. He sits in the chair that Liam was sitting in before and looks over at Ana.  
“Fuck, you look so much like my sister, Savannah.”  
“That’s what our dad keeps telling me” she blushes.

^^^

We arrive at a tux rental place and the two owners, a man and a woman, most likely married, greet us as we walk in. The lady is the first to talk “Welcome to _Boutigo Designs_ , who is our groom-to-be?” looking between Liam and Drake.  
Jackson claps a hand around the back of Drake’s neck and shakes him a bit. “That would be this young man right here.”  
Drake steps forward and shakes both owners hands, “I’m Drake and this is my soon-to-be bride, Katrina.”  
  
The lady looks me up and down and says “We mostly specialize in men’s suits but we do have a small assortment of simple wedding and prom dresses.”  
I smile and say “I’ll be sure to take a look around.” As I do, my eyes land on a suit that has black pants and a blue jacket. The blue reminds me of a winter jacket that Drake owns back home. It’s right in between the darkness of navy blue but not quite as bright as royal blue.  
  
The man speaks up this time, breaking my attention from the blue jacket, “What kind of suit are you looking for?” he asks.  
“I never really thought much about it. To be completely honest with you, I never thought I’d ever get married...” Drake says as he smiles at me.”  
“Where is the wedding going to be? How many guests are invited?” the woman asks.  
“It’s going to be on the ranch where we live and no more than 15 people” I say.  
“OK,” the man says, “Since we don’t have much to go by, Carole will show everyone to the viewing area and Drake and I will take a look around to see what tickles his fancy.”  
I snort and can’t contain my laughter.

My eyes shoot around the boutique and they constantly land on that beautiful blue suit. I don’t know what it is about it but I looks really appealing and I can’t help but wonder what it would look like on Drake.  
  
Carole comes out from the room with a blindfold in her hands and she hands it to me.  
“We want the brides to be surprised.”  
Understanding what she wants me to do, I put the blindfold on. I hear some footsteps on the podium in front of me and Jackson says something about how Drake looks so comfortable. When I take off my blindfold, I see Drake in a pair of dark jeans, a paisley dress shirt with a dark brown suede jacket complete with a bolo tie and cowboy hat.  
  
“What do you think, Honey” Carole asks and I give a disgusted look.  
Drake frowns and says “What don’t you like about it?”  
“You look good in the suit but, I don’t know? For our wedding? I imagined something more... formal, I guess?”  
He nods and says that there are a couple more suits in the dressing room. It takes him about ten minutes to change into the next suit. When he comes out, my mom is praising how good looking he is. When I take off the blindfold, I see Drake wearing your typical wedding tux; black pants and jacket, a crisp white dress shirt and a black tie. My expressions saddens and Drake immediately asks what’s wrong.  
  
“I... I don’t want to say it.”  
“No tell me. I won’t know what to look for if you don’t tell me” he says.  
“It’s just...” my eyes wander back over to the blue suit, “you wore something similar to,” I move my eyes over to Jackson before turning back to Drake, “Jackson’s funeral. You look absolutely gorgeous in the suit but, I remember how depressed you were back then and that’s what I see when you wear something like this. It’s stupid, I know.”  
“No baby, not at all” He says and drops a soft kiss on my mouth.  
  
The next suit isn’t any better. I laughed the second I saw him in the black pant suit, white jacket and black bow tie. “Are you going to serve Hors-D'oeuvres and Champagne to our guests?” I can see that Drake is starting to get a little annoyed with me and Carole is sensing it too.  
“I have one last suit to show Drake which I am certain you’ll love” she says, trying to reassure us both.  
  
Drake walks back out to a chorus of _wow_ ’s and _this is it_.  
When my eyes land on Drake, I almost want to cry. That sneaky shop owner must have seen me eyeing the blue suit during the visit because it’s on his body right now. The voices around me disappear and all I see is Drake wearing the suit. He looks so delicious that I want to just rip it off him and eat him up.  
  


I didn’t even realize that I got up from the couch until I was right in front of the love of my life. I placed my hands around his neck, interlacing them and nudging him forward until our lips were mere centimetres apart.  
“This is it. This is the suit I want you to wear when we say _I do_ ” I whisper and Drake closes the distance between us with a heated kiss that makes everyone in the shop, including the owners, make _whooping_ noises.

After Drake paid for everything, the ladies and I made our way to the dress shop while the boys went home to cook some BBQ. The second we stepped into the shop, my nostrils were filled with the horrible scent of Lily of the Valley. One of my least favourite scents. For some reason, it reminds me of funerals and this is exactly what it feels like. Walking through the shop with my mom, Aunt Leona and Ana, looking at all the nauseating puffy dresses makes it feel like it’s my funeral.

My mom pulls five different kinds of dresses off the rack without even asking for my opinion. Each dress bigger than the next. Ana steps next to me and says “I’m glad it’s you and not me,” she laughs, “She’s like this for regular clothes too.” I smile at her but it doesn’t reach my eyes.  
  
If I find a dress, great! But I doubt I will... every dress here looks... not like me. Not my style. I need something more relaxed. _I’m a fucking Tom Boy for god’s sake! I play hockey! I have two older brothers and I’ve always fit in with them. All these dresses are for those kids that grew up doing pageants!!!_ Just the rhinestones are enough to make me vomit!  
  
When I tried on nearly half the store, I told my mom that I’ll figure something out because none of these tents were what I ever imagined myself getting married in. A look of defeat shone in her eyes but she nodded and told us it was time to go back home.  
  
At the ranch, Drake and Jackson were outside talking while barbecuing the meats and Liam was inside making a salad and boiling the corn on the cob. Everything smelled amazing and I didn’t realize I was hungry until Drake cut off a piece of Italian sausage and fed it to me. I moaned my delight and he just liked his lips. I give him a coy smile and he kisses my cheek.  
  
“Did you find a dress?” Jackson asks.  
“No. They were all horrible looking and way too big for my taste.”  
“That’s Texas for you. Everything’s Bigger In Texas!” he says and I laugh.

After supper, I ask Drake if he’d love to go for a drive since it’s still early and he agrees.  
“I can show you around town since we’re going to be here for who knows how long? Might as well get you acquainted with the routes.”  
When I’m settled in the passenger seat and we drive off, I tell him exactly where I want us to go.  
“Why back there?”  
“Because I felt comfortable there. And from what I saw of their dresses, they were simple yet elegant, not to mention, they provided some good service.”  
“Alright. But are you sure you want me to see the dress? Isn’t it bad luck or something?”  
“Don’t you think we’ve had enough bad luck to last us a lifetime? Anyways, I saw your suit. I think it’s only fair you can see my dress.”  
  
Drake grabs my hand in his, brings it up to his mouth for a kiss and drives back to Boutigo Designs.  
We walk in and Carole is at the cash register with a young man buying a tie. When she sees us, her eyes light up and comes over to us the second the man is gone.  
“Well, what can I do for the lovely couple?”  
“I didn’t like _any_ of the dresses I tried on today. They were all too much for me. I would like to try on some of your designs” I tell her and she smiles.  
  
I tried on a few dresses that just weren’t me. I was starting to feel discouraged when I saw a dress in the prom section. It has thick straps, which is perfect for me since I have to wear a bra for the _twins_ , the skirt part is high-low, just like my prom dress, and the best part, it’s the same blue as Drake’s suit. I tell Carole that I would love to try it on and she winks at me.  
  
In the dressing room, looking away from the mirror, Carole helps me into the dress. I still haven’t seen myself in it but I already feel like myself in it. I’m comfortable. Once it’s zipped up, I turn to face the mirror and I want to cry. This is definitely my wedding dress.  
  
When I walk out onto the catwalk and step onto the podium, they let Drake take a look at me. His eyes swept over me and he did exactly as I did earlier for him. He gets up from the couch, walks over to me, places his hands on my hips and says “You’re done looking for a dress. This is it," before kissing me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bertrand’s POV  
** Sleeping with Savannah has quickly become my favourite thing in the world. There’s nothing more fulfilling than waking up in the arms of the woman you love the most in the world. Her soft skin pressed against mine and the smell of her vanilla body spray has my morning wood aching for some relief.   
  
My phone _pings_ which puts my body on alert. The only time my phone ever gives me those kind of notifications is when someone in the FBI is contacting me. I gently sit up in bed as not to wake up Savannah. I reach for my phone and open the email. It’s from Regina, or in my case _Michael’s Arts_ _& __Crafts Store_.  
I read the _specials_ and I can’t believe my eyes.   
  
Savannah looks from my face to my phone and asks what’s going on. She takes the phone from my hands and says “Michael’s is having a liquidation sale? That’s pretty awesome but Bert, why are you subscribed to this? You don’t even do arts and crafts...”  
  
Liquidation is code for high alert and the higher the percentage, in this case 85%, means there’s been a real life threat. I take the phone back and read the rest of the message. Apparently Drake, Liam and Katrina are safe in Texas and they’ve taken precautions to not be followed. _That’s good..._

There’s going to be a wedding in 6 days and I need to get Savannah, Bianca, Leo, Maxwell, Hana and Olivia there safely. _Jesus Christ!_ Another _Ping_ let’s me know there’s another e-mail. This time from Eleanor. She wants everyone invited to wear black, silver or white to the wedding.   
  
“Bertrand, what’s wrong?” Savannah asks me, her beautiful perky tits just out in the open.  
“I don’t know how to tell you this but... Please, Darling, get dressed and come downstairs to the living room. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” I kiss her forehead and get out of bed to put on my pants before heading downstairs.   
  
Maxwell is already up and playing video games.   
“Oh good you’re up,” I say, “when Savannah comes down, I have to talk to both of you. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak...”  
“Whatever you say, bro.”  
  
I pace the living room for five minutes until Savannah comes down looking like a Goddess. She sits down next to my brother and they look at each other, silently asking the other if they know what I’m about to say. I wring my hands together before Maxwell tells me to just tell them what I need to say.

“I...” I hesitate, “when I was 17 years old. I was recruited into the FBI.”  
“Excuse me?” Maxwell says. “You what?”  
“I work for the FBI. Savannah, the e-mail I just received from _Michael’s_ was not from the store, it was from my supervisor.”  
  
Both my brother and the love of my life are looking at me as if I’ve gone insane. I know I have to tell them something but I don’t know where to begin, so I start from the beginning.   
“And the e-mail from this morning told me that Mr. Rys told Drake that he’d hurt Katrina, your mom and you. Drake was smart, he got got Katrina, Liam and himself out. They are safe. And so are you but... Drake and Katrina are getting married in six days and I was asked to get everyone there safely.”  
“You’re serious?” Savannah asks.   
“Yes” I say.  
“This is fucking awesome!” Maxwell exclaims. “Well, besides the part of people faking deaths and the fact that my best friends fled to save their lives! But holy shit!!! It’s like a goddamn movie! I need to write this down!” and he runs off before I even have the chance to call out his name.  
  
I sigh and then turn to Savannah. She has wrapped her arms around her stomach, a sign that tells me she feels uncomfortable around me at the minute and that she doesn’t trust me. I don’t blame her.  
“I think I’m going to be sick” she says before bolting out of the living room and into the powder room where I hear her empty the contents of her stomach. I sit down on the couch leaning forward with my head in my hands. I can’t believe that I may lose her because of this.   
  
Savannah sits down next to me and laces her arm around mine. I look over at her and she smiles as she hands me a box. I take it and open it. I see it, but my mind just doesn’t understand.   
“What is this?” I ask.  
“It’s a pregnancy test. I took it yesterday morning because I’ve been feeling off all day everyday for a couple of weeks. I’m pregnant silly. I figured I’d tell you something shocking since you just told me one hell of a whopper” she laughs.   
“You’re pregnant?” I ask and she nods. “And it’s mine?”   
“Oh Bertrand! There’s only you! Of course this baby is yours!” and she hugs me. “Now, let’s figure out how to get these people to my brother and Katrina’s wedding.

  
  
**Hana’s POV  
** The second I walk through the door to my house, Madeleine is about to leave for to go to work.   
“How was your night?”  
I sigh and pout at her before I say “Katrina didn’t show up so they stuck me with some asshole who wouldn’t stop flirting with me. I texted her but she never replied. Then this morning, when I got into my car, I called her and it said that the number was no longer available.”  
  
Madeleine looks at me and says “I’m running a bit late so we’ll talk about this later but I know what you’re thinking. Katrina wouldn’t ghost you out of her life. Not without a valid reason.” I turn away from her, hoping she doesn’t see the hurt in my eyes. “Just get some rest, I’ll call you at lunch, OK?”  
I nod and she leaves the house.   
  
Three minutes later I hear a knock at the door so I walk down the hall to open it. I didn’t check the peep hols because I had a feeling Madeleine may have forgotten something.   
“You remembered you forgot to give me a goodbye kiss...” I stop talking when I see Bertrand in front of me. “Oh! Hi!”  
“Hana, may I come in? It’s important.”  
  
I stand to the side, too shocked to say anything and he walks by me and into the living room. I sit across from him and he goes on about how Drake, Liam and Katrina had to leave the country to save their lives.   
Madeleine was right, Katrina wouldn’t have cut me out of her life without a valid reason. I’ve never really liked Constantine but now I despise him. He drove my best friend out of the country and I’ll probably never see her again.   
“Anyways, Katrina and Drake want you to attend their wedding, if you want to go.” he says and I fling my arms around his neck as I start crying.   
“When do we leave?”  
  
  
 **Leo’s POV  
** “Oh yeah, baby... that’s it. Oh you know how to turn me on, don’t you?” I say into my phone. I wait for a response from Riley from the other end of the line when there’s a pounding on my door. “Ah shit, hold on babe! I think my dad came home early.”  
  
I get out of bed, put on my boxers and open my door. I am shocked to see Bertrand standing there.   
“Leo, sorry to disturb your nap but I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.”  
I motion to the desk chair and he sits down in it and tells me what he’s here to say.   
  
“No, no, no, no, no” I tell him, “The three of them went on a trip. They’ll be back in like ten days.”  
Bertrand just shakes his head and he stands up. “Just let me know by tomorrow night if you want to go to the wedding.”  
He’s about to walk out of my room when I ask where they’re staying. He turns to me and says “Walker Ranch” before turning away, down the hall.

**Olivia’s POV  
** _The mother fucker hasn’t called me since he left on his trip. Not even a single text. Asshole!_  
I am in the middle of writing an essay when the doorbell rings.   
_If that’s Liam, I swear I’m going to stab him!  
_  
It’s Bertrand.   
“What do you want Beaumont? I’m not in the mood” I deadpan.   
“I’m here to talk to you about Liam, Drake and Katrina.”  
“Have you spoken to Liam since he’s left for his trip?”  
“Indirectly.”  
“Well, when you talk to him next, you tell him that I’m going to stab him. No, better yet, you tell him I’ll hang him up like a pig for slaughter and drain him of his blood slowly.”  
Bertrand swallows loudly then clears his throat before telling me why he’s there.   
  
“My statement still stands. Now get out of my house so I can finish my goddamn schoolwork.”  
  
  
 **Bertrand POV  
** It was a lot of work and coordinating with everyone and the FBI to get everyone to the Walker Ranch but the happiness in my friends eyes was all that mattered.   
  
Liam walks up to me and asks if Olivia will be arriving shortly. I put a hand on his shoulder and say “She’s... Well, let’s just say she’s pissed off at you.”  
He sighs and makes his way to the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Katrina’s POV**  
The second everyone arrived, my mom went crazy with getting everyone a fitting at the dress or tux shops. She was so pissed that she didn’t help me pick my wedding dress that I gave her free reign for the rest of the wedding. I honestly don’t give a fuck what kind of music is played, what foods will be served or what kind of fucking flowers will be in centre pieces. All that matters is that I marry Drake in a simple ceremony. It took a couple of days but everyone’s outfits fit perfectly.  
  
Since the Ranch only has five bedrooms and there are thirteen of us, it was a bitch trying to figure out who would sleep where. My mom slept in her room with Ana, Jackson in his room with his wife, Bertrand and Savannah took Ana’s room, Hana and Maxwell is in mine and Drake’s room, Leona is staying in her own room while Liam and Leo will be sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room. As for Drake and I, we will be camping down by the river on the bed of his truck. After we get married, we’ll spend our _Honeymoon_ at their safe house.

Drake started a fire near the edge of the water and then we settled into the Adirondack chair. My head is leaning on his shoulder.  
“I have something to tell you” he says.  
“What is it?” I ask, looking up at him. He looks down at me and kisses my nose.  
“Well, you know that my father is American, right?”  
“Yeah...?”  
“Well, I have duo citizenship. Which means I can work in the states” he tells me. “I applied for a job with the Dallas Cowboys as a PT. I got a callback this morning from them. They were impressed with the work I did with the Habs and they want me to go in for an interview a few days from now.”  
I beam at my man and kiss his cheek. “That’s amazing my love!”

“I figure, If I get the job, we could move to Denton or Argyle, Texas. This way, we’re halfway between the stadium and here.”  
  
I get off Drake and put out my hand for him to take it. He stands up and I grab the keys to the truck from the pocket of his jeans. I walk over to the truck, open the driver’s door, put the key in the ignition and turn the car on to accessories. I connect my phone to the Bluetooth and play a slow song over the radio. I walk back over to Drake, hold him in my arms and we sway from side to side.  
“I love you” I tell him. “I love that you got us out from under my father’s grip. And I love that, even though we’ve fled our home, you still want to work and follow your dreams.”  
  
Drake stops dancing and grabs my chin to make me look at him.  
“My dream is you. Working as a sports physical therapist is a bonus. You will always come first. I will _always_ be there for you. I will always want you. If you want something, just ask me and I’ll do everything in my power to get it for you. Do you understand?”  
I nod and say “Kiss me, Drake.”  
“Your wish is my command” he says before kissing me passionately.

^^^

The next day, and the day before the wedding, my mom keeps asking me questions about what I want or how I want things to go tomorrow.  
“For the hundredth time, I don’t give a flying fuck! I just want a minister to say ‘Do you take him? Do you take her? You may kiss your bride!’ That’s all I fucking want! I don’t care about anything else” I try to get it through my mom’s thick skull.  
  
Bianca places her hands on my shoulders and asks “Have you asked someone to be your maid of honour or bridesmaids?”  
I turn to her and say “I have not.”  
“Well, everyone is in the living room, lets go talk to them about it.”  
  
We make our way to the living room and as Bianca said, everyone is there. I take a seat next to Drake and he wraps an arm around my shoulder.  
“Katrina, do you have something to ask someone?”  
“Uh, yeah, thanks. Hana, would you like to be my maid of honour?”  
“Like you even have to ask! Girl, I’ve been rooting for you and Drake since the fifth grade!” she says and I chuckle.  
“Wait! What?” Liam asks and I start to blush.  
  
Everyone is looking at me so I tell them the story about the time I was the only girl to not receive a Valentines card in my class and that Drake went out of his way to get me a card, flowers and a cute teddy bear.  
“You did that?” Liam asks Drake.  
“He did,” Jackson says. “All his idea, too.”  
“Did you love her then?” Liam asks another question.  
“No,” Drake answers truthfully, “but I did have this overwhelming feeling that I needed to protect her.”  
  
“So when did you fall in love with her?” this time it is Maxwell who speaks.  
“At my father’s funeral,” Drake admits and Liam scoffs. He continues “Everything was getting a bit too much for me so I found a quiet place to cry. Katrina came in and I tried to hide it but she told me not to. She held me as I sobbed on her beautiful dress.” He hugs me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. “She saw me at my weakest point. I was so vulnerable and she didn’t laugh at me or run away. She stayed with me until I was feeling better. She told me something that I needed to hear, something my dad would have told me and that’s when I knew. I knew I loved her. It scared me and it made me sad because I felt like I could never have her.”  
  
“Woah... Intense, dude!” Maxwell breaks the silence that follows Drake’s confession. “What about you Katrina? When did you fall in love with him?”  
  
I take a deep breath and say “Well, as you know, I’ve had a crush on Drake since I was ten but, I knew I was in love with him when I was laying in a hospital bed when I was eighteen years old and he was sitting next to my bed, holding my hand the whole time, never leaving my sight.”  
I tell them about the party Hana and I attended where Drake came to my rescue.  
“I had no idea you did that” Liam says to Drake.  
“It was nothing,” Drake shrugs. “I would have done anything for the woman I loved.”  
  
“Alright, when did the two of you’s realized you liked each other?” Hana asks this time.  
“When we went camping during the two week break of the summer hockey league” I say.  
“Yeah, camping” Drake says as he looks at me and we giggle a bit.  
“What happened?” Liam asks.  
“We got drunk on Whiskey while playing Never have I ever. We went hiking and fishing and when we got home, she kissed me.”  
“Yup! She told me!” Hana chimes in and everyone laughs.  
  
“So, when did you guys get together because you two looked pretty close at Olivia’s party” Leo asks. I sigh before answering.  
“We started dating the night we won the big game. As for Olivia’s party, Kiara showed up uninvited and she was pestering Drake. So, I was pretending to be his girlfriend so she’d fuck off.”  
“But you left in a hurry the next morning and Kiara was still around” says Savannah.  
“That was a misunderstanding on my part. I said something, Katrina took it the wrong way and she flipped out. I take the blame for that” Drake says.  
  
Everyone is quiet for a bit until I remember why we’re all here.  
“So Hana, you’re my maid of honour. Savannah, Ana, would you two please be my bridesmaids?”  
Savannah speaks first “Of course!”  
“I’d love that” says Ana and I smile.  
  
“Liam, I know you’re not exactly happy that I’m marrying your sister, but would you be my best man?” Drake asks him.  
“Yeah man, I will.”  
“Beaumonts, will you two be my groomsmen?” he asks both Maxwell and Bertrand.  
“Hell yeah! It’s going to be a Beaumont Bash, Texas style!” Maxwell practically yells.  
Bertrand rolls his eyes at Maxwell and says “I would love that.”  
  
Everyone is smiling and then I turn to Leo who is sitting to my left.  
“Will you walk my down the aisle, big brother?”  
“You know I will” he says with a giant smile on his face.  
“Thank you!”

^^^

That evening, we all had supper together outside on the wrap around deck and just had an amazing time. It was around eight at night that we all decided to go to bed since we all had to get up early for the big day. I hug and kiss everyone goodbye, with the exception of my mother, and then walk over to the truck with Drake. He helps me in, like the gentleman he is and we drive to our little spot near the river. Drake falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow and I watch him sleep for a few minutes before kissing his forehead and snuggling in next to him.  
  
I can’t wait to marry the only man I’ve ever loved!


	22. Chapter 22

**Katrina’s POV  
** Drake and I arrive at the ranch at 8 am. My mom was eagerly waiting for our arrival so she could usher me off to the room Drake and I were staying in before our guests showed up. There were a bunch of hairstyle and makeup products on the vanity table and two people standing next to it.   
“Katrina, this is Louise and Gemma. They are sisters and they live right down the road. They both went to beauty school and have agreed to do your hair and makeup.”  
“Lovely” I whisper to myself with a hint of sarcasm.   
“I’ll leave you three to it then” she says as she leaves my room.   
  
I turn around and look at the two girls who are both pretty. Miss USA pretty.   
“Look, I don’t know what my mom told you but I am a simple girl. A tomboy. I don’t need anything more than a light coat of foundation, some mascara and some lip gloss, which I already have. And as for my hair, I’d rather keep it as is, no curls, no ties, no treatments. So please, you may go home. I thank you for taking the time out of your day to help, but it’s not needed.” _Wow! I sound like a bitch!_  
Louise and Gemma look disappointed but they nod, gather their products and leave.   
  
I set up my makeup and sit down at the vanity when my mom comes in.   
“Why did the girls leave?” she asks nicely.  
“Mom, look,” I sigh, “Thank you for organizing everything. You’ve been a tremendous help and I realize you’re doing this to make up for the lost time between us. This is mine and Drake’s wedding. We are normal people who enjoy the simple pleasures in life. We don’t need a ballroom wedding when there’s only eleven guests. I’m sure Louise and Gemma would have made me look gorgeous but Drake loves me the way I am and that’s how I’m going to marry him.”  
My mom stands in front of me and nods. “I’m sorry I’ve been a mom-zilla. You’re my only girl. I had so many dreams for you, for us, and when I had to leave, those dreams died.”  
“You have Ana and you seem to have done a great job with her” I tell her.   
“I may have given birth to her and she may have my DNA but she’s Bianca’s daughter.”  
“No, mom, she’s both of yours. When Bianca is in Montreal, you’re here for her, raising her, making sure she has food in her belly and a roof over her head. You’re her mom just as much as Bianca.”  
“When did you get so smart?” she asks me.  
“I’ve always been smart and sometimes a smartass but I digress...” I stop talking and she looks at me with a smirk on her face. “Anyways, I’d like to get ready on my own, if you don’t mind?”  
“Not at all” she says as she backs out of the door.   
  
I’m standing in front of the mirror, hair and makeup done and my dress is on but not zipped up in the back. There’s a soft knock on the door and I tell whoever it is to come in. The door opens and Drake walks in looking gorgeous in his black pants and black dress shirt. I’m pretty sure he won’t put on the blue jacket until he’s outside waiting for me at the flower archways my mom ordered.   
“You look beautiful” he tells me as he crosses the room and places his hands on my shoulders and kisses my exposed neck.   
“Do you mind pulling the zipper up for me?” I ask him. He does as I ask while keeping his lips on my neck. He turns me around and gives me a deep kiss. Before I can open my mouth to let him in, he breaks the kiss, walks over to the door and locks it. When he turns back to me he says “We’re getting married today.”  
“I know. I can’t wait to call you mine!”  
“I’m already yours. Skiba” he says walking to me again. He pushes me up against the wall next to a bookcase and kisses me hard. His lips start trailing over to my jaw and then down my neck.   
  
He gets down on his knees in front of me and lifts the short part of my skirt, revealing a lacy black thong. He moans at the sight and brings his mouth to my clit, sucking me through my panties. I grab a fist of his hair because it feels so good and I don’t want him to stop. But he does. He looks up at me and says “Put your legs over my shoulders” and I do as he asks while he moves the thong to the side to eat me out further.   
  
The next thing I know, he stands up, I let out a yelp and the top of my head is inches from the ceiling. I grab hold of the top of the bookcase with one hand and Drake’s hair to keep me from falling. Besides the fact that I’m afraid I’m going to fall down, his skills have me moaning and arching my back so he can have better access. It’s not long before I’m trembling and closing my thighs around his face.   
_God, I can see the headlines now: “Texan man asphyxiated before wedding; Bride clamps legs too hard.”  
  
_ When my legs slide off Drake’s shoulders, he manipulates so his arms are around my back and he gently puts me down. My legs are so shaky from the massive orgasm he gave me that I legit can’t stand up on my own. Drake has to hold me. I look up at him, grab the back of his neck and bring him to my lips. I moan into his mouth and he says against my lips “Why the moaning?”  
“You taste like me.”  
  


Just then, the bedroom door opens and it’s Hana. I let go of Drake, confident that my legs will not give out now. I look over at Hana and she says “Everyone is either seated, standing or in place waiting for you two. It’s showtime guys!”  
  
We laugh as I try to tame Drake’s hair that I messed up earlier. He gives me a sweet peck on the lips and says “Don’t keep me waiting” before leaving the room. Once he’s out of the house, Hana turns to me and says “So, some pre-wedding nookie, huh?”  
“Oh my God, Hana!”  
“What?” she looks at me with bouncing eyebrows, “I heard moaning so I walked around the house a bit before coming back.” She extends one of her arms to me, “Your bouquet.”  
I take it from her and thank her.

Outside, in the backyard, there are only five chairs set up for Bianca, Jackson, Leona, Leo and mom. The rest will be standing on either side of Drake and I. Leo walks over to me, hugs me and says with a cheeky grin “Why am I not surprised that you are not wearing white?”  
“Oh, because the second I wear white it turns grey” I laugh.   
Leo kisses my cheek and says “Well, you look beautiful. The blue actually brings out your eyes.”  
I smile at my brother and we watch as Ana, Savannah and Hana walk down the aisle. When the girls reach the makeshift altar, I slip my arm through Leo’s and turn the corner of the house. I couldn’t see Drake at the angle I was at but I see him now and Holy Mary Mother of Jesus! Drake is looking mighty fine in his suit. So fine, in fact, that my breath catches in my throat and I feel like I may just cry.   
  
“Hey,” Leo says while leaning towards me, “Look at your man’s face. You both can’t be blubbering crying messes.”  
I look up at Drake’s face and Leo is right, there are tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. I start to giggle a bit and Leo gives me a look.   
“We saw each other not even five minutes ago. He said I was beautiful but there were no tears.”  
  
Leo and I reach the altar where Drake, the minister and our friends and family are standing.  
“Who gives this woman away to Drake Anthony Walker?” the minister asks.   
“I am” Leo simply says as he shakes Drake’s hand before taking a seat next to his _ex-step-mom_.  
  
I take Drake’s hand in mine as the minister says the usual shit they say. You know, _we’re gather here today_ or, _what is love?_ or _a_ _wedding_ _ring symbolizes_... You get the picture.   
“Now the Bride and Groom have prepared their own vows. Katrina?”  
  
Hana hands me the envelope I gave here with my vows but I don’t need to open it. I know exactly what it says and what I want to you.   
“Drake, I thought today would be the best day of my life, but the thought of spending the rest of my days with you, makes me believe the best is yet to come. Whatever our life brings, I vow to love you and care for you always. I promise to love you, honour you, but not obey, because that’s a little creepy.” Everyone laughs and Drake gives me his gorgeous signature panty-melting smile.   
“My love for you will be everlasting, I love you Marshmallow.”  
  
“Drake?” our minister says.   
Liam takes a folded paper from the inside of his suit pocket and gives it to Drake. I can see he’s nervous because his hands are trembling. I grab his hand and give him a look that tells him I’m here for him. He takes a few seconds to calm himself and then continues unfolding his paper.   
“Today, I take you to be my wife in full knowledge that I have the most wonderful woman in the world as my wife. There are no words, and no proper emotions for what I feel today. The idea that you are to be my wife is overwhelming to say the least. I am truly the luckiest man alive. I vow to risk everything for you- to give over my life for you- to be the man you love. I love you, Katrina, with everything I am.”  
  
I honestly wasn’t expecting his vows to be so full of emotions. _Holy hell! I think I’m going to cry!_ Now it’s Drake’s turn to hold my hand and squeeze. He mouths “I love you” and I mouth back “I love you too.”   
  
“Before we do the exchange of rings, I will ask the Bride and Groom, along with their witnesses to join me at the table behind me to sign the marriage contract.”  
Drake, Liam, Hana and myself follow the minister to the table and it feels like we sign our lives away. _So many signatures._ My mom has spoken with Regina through e-mail and the FBI has promised that they would help us change our names back once my father is in prison. So that’s good!   
  
Once we’re done with the contract, Drake and I say “I do” to each other while slipping the rings we chose on our wedding fingers with a few tears in our eyes. Now, it feels official!   
“You may now kiss your Bride.”  
  
Drake gently grabs my hips and guides me to him. His left hand slides up my arm and to my neck. He leans in closer and right before his lips touch mine he says “I love you Katrina Skiba.”  
“I’m not Katrina Skiba anymore.” He tilts his head to the side and I continue, “I’m Mrs. Walker now.”  
Drake growls and yanks my face to his in a bruising kiss.   
  
All of our family and friends cheer as we pretty much devour each other’s faces.


	23. Chapter 23

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hOOcQ1jBFA**

**Drake’s POV  
** After kissing my wife,- _my wife, holy shit! I can’t believe I’m married_!- we went around and hugged everyone who witnessed our special day. When Katrina gets to my mom, her hug lingers and she says “Thank you for raising the most amazing man in the world” to which my mom replies “He’s only amazing because of you.” I can’t help but smile. I actually feel happy and calm. A first for me in a very, very long time.   
  
Maxwell sets up the speakers we rented and connects them to his laptop. He picks up the microphone and says “May I have everyone’s attention, please.” Everybody stops talking and looks over at Maxwell. “Yesterday, I spoke with Drake privately and I asked him if he and Katrina had picked out a song for their first dance. The answer was no.” The crowd laughs, including me. “So, long story short, I asked him a bunch of questions about his feelings for Katrina, which he answered, by the way,” more laughs, “and I found the perfect song for them. Ladies and Gentlemen, Katrina and Drake’s first dance.” Maxwell then flourishes his hand towards the makeshift dance floor.  
  
When the song “Angel Eyes” by The Jeff Healy Band starts playing, I can’t help but smile because it’s exactly how I feel about Katrina. She walks up to me with a gorgeous smile and I know she’s thinking the same. We start dancing and I follow her lead because God knows I can’t dance for my life. When the chorus starts, I stare into her eyes and sing the lyrics to her:  
“So tonight I’ll ask the stars above,  
‘How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way?’”  
  
As we continue dancing, something catches my eye near the pond that’s on the property but pretty far from where we are standing. I thought I saw something or someone duck down behind the bushes. Someone with black hair. I rack my brain to figure out if someone in the area has black hair but I can’t think of anybody. Every time Katrina and I circle back around, my eyes glance over at the bushes hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever or whoever I saw. There are no unusual movements so maybe it was just a common Grackle landing in the bush. _I could swear what I saw was bigger than a Grackel..._  
  
At the end of the song, everyone claps their hands together for us as I kiss my bride again. And that’s when Maxwell decided “Who let the dogs out” would be the best song to play next. I can feel Katrina smiling on my lips. “That’s so Maxwell,” she says and all I can do is nod.   
I take her hand in mine and walk her over to the bar where I pour us two glasses of champagne.   
“To us,” I say.  
She clinks her glass on mine and downs it in one shot.   
“Let’s dance!”  
  
 **Katrina’s POV  
** After a bit of dancing, we had a late lunch and then Drake and I cut our cake. My mom went all out and bought a three layer, square shaped cake with blue designs. The almond paste melted in my mouth. I had never tasted anything as good as that! Our friends said a few words and when it was time for Drake and I to leave for the safe house, we hugged everyone goodbye, including my mother.   
Drake takes my hand and helps me get into his truck. Someone wrote _Just Married_ on the back window of the truck and it makes me smile. I can’t believe I actually married the man of my dreams. The one man I’ve always had the hots for. The man, sitting next to me, who would do anything in his power to keep me safe.   
  
Right before entering the safe house, Drake picks me up, one arm around my shoulders and the other under my knees and he walks me through the threshold. I squeal in laughter because I wasn’t expecting it. He sets me down in the small living room and takes my face in his hands before kissing me tenderly. “So, what did I do and say to make your angel eyes turn my way?” he asks me.   
“I may have been drunk, but I did hear your answer when I asked why you use a girls’ last name. That night at the rink, when you used my last name, my love for you poured out of me.”  
  
Drake stares at me for a little while before putting his hands on my hips and spinning me around. His lips hit the back of my neck and he slowly unzips my dress. He drags the fabric over my shoulders and down my arms. Once my arms are free, I move them back to the front of his dress pants and unbutton him before pulling the pants and boxers down as far as I could in that position. He has my dress sliding down my legs so now I can grind my thong-clad ass on his throbbing cock. The moan he makes on my neck when I do that makes my skin break out in goosebumps. I turn around in his arms and palm is hard erection.   
  
“Get on the bed” he tells me with a growl.   
He whimpers when I let go of his cock and walk away towards the room, swaying my hips as I go. I unlatch my bra and pull off my thong before flinging them across the room. I kneel on the bed, facing the door, waiting for my sexy man to come ravage me on our wedding night.   
When Drake steps into the room, my breath catches in my throat. He looks devastatingly handsome even though I just spent the whole day with him. I can’t wait for him to touch me, kiss me, lick me, fuck me. Drake makes his way to the bed and he kneels in front of me. He strokes my hair before tilting my head to the side and he leans down to exuberantly kiss my neck.   
I gasp. It feels like it’s the first time he’s touching me there and I can’t wait for more.   
  
“What do you want me to do?” I ask him.   
“Lay down. How does _boring missionary_ sound?” he says, throwing my words back at me from the first time we had sex. I giggle.   
“Missionary is great! I just wanted our first time to be a bit more... adventurous! Not generic.”  
“Missionary is the best,” he says with heat in his voice, “the passion one can convey during the act...” he trails off. Drake leans forward, grabbing my face in his large hands and he kisses me as he makes me lay down on the bed. His already erect cock slides up and down my pussy lips making me wetter by the second. “God, I love you more than life itself,” he tells me as he slips the head inside of me.   
  
Since Drake didn’t _butter me up_ , his cock feels even bigger than it is which sends all my nerve endings sparkling, making me see stars behind my eyelids. The steady in and out feels magnificent on my lips and the stretch of my vaginal walls is multiplied by infinity. It’s almost as if I can feel every curve of his cock, including that huge bulging vein that runs down the underside.   
  
Drake extends his arms and looks down between us.   
“Look at my huge cock penetrating that gorgeous pussy of yours.”

I lift my head from the pillow and take a peek. If feeling his massive rod entering and retreating from me was magical, watching it was otherworldly.   
“Oh God, Drake! You feel so good!”  
  
He smiles at me before leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. His wonderful tongue circling and flicking it like it’s my clit. Every now and then, he’ll nibble then sooth it by sucking. The sounds coming out of my mouth are new groans I’ve never made before and I swear I can feel Drake’s cock harden even more.   
  
“I need you on me,” I tell him and he lowers himself onto me. I run my hands from his shoulders, down his back and grab his ass. Drake keeps his steady pace but with my hands on his firm buttocks, I help him thrust just a little bit harder in me and the sensation makes my natural juices flow on his meat. Drake captures my bottom lip between his teeth which causes me to moan out loud.   
  
His breathing quickens and I know he’s not going to last much longer so I focus on the feeling of him between my legs. He feels amazing, like he was made for me. My hands run back up his back and I grab his face between my palms. “Look at me, my love. I want to watch your face as you cum in my tight little pussy. I want to feel everything you give me,” I tell him.   
  
Drake’s eyes stay locked on mine. His lips make the perfect _O_ shape and I know he’ll be spraying the inside of me any second now. I run my fingers through his hair and beg him to cum in me. Drake tenses up and that’s when I feel his release which fires off mine. It came out of nowhere and it’s totally intense. My pussy squeezes every ounce of his seed from him and our eyes never left the other.   
  
Drake keeps lazily thrusting until he falls out of me. He rolls over next to me and I squeeze my legs together, still writing on the bed. “What’s happening?” he asks.  
“My clit is still throbbing and it feels magnificent.”  
Drake slips his hand between my legs and feels around for my clit. He laughs.  
“Holy shit! It really is still throbbing!” he leans over to kiss me. “Dare I ask if I’m the best you’ve ever had?”  
“Oh most definitely!”  
  
^^^  
  
After a few amazing rounds of honeymoon sex, we cuddle under a thin sheet, limbs intertwined and staring out the window while looking at the moon. Drake gives me a squeeze and smells my hair.   
“Tell me about your first time?” he says.   
I think about it and I say “I’d like to think that my first time was with you. It was magical.”  
Drake looks down at me and gives my forehead a kiss.   
“It was definitely memorable,” he says, reminiscing. “But still, I’d like to know.”  
“He was very caring and gentle. It was a fun first time. The others after him weren’t so great, though. That is until you.”  
“Tell me how it happened.”

_Dad and Regina were on a business trip and you and Liam decided to go RV-ing. A really good friend of mine knew I was alone so he stopped by to talk. We had a few beers, we got tipsy and that’s when all the confessions started. I confessed that I was still a virgin and totally embarrassed about it while he told me that he was interested in some guy who claimed to only be a “top”. My friend was open to being fucked but he was afraid it may hurt. That’s when I got the clever idea that we should pop each other’s cherries. I was ready to go right then but he said for something like that, we’d need to be sober.  
  
So the next day, my friend bought a dildo and strap-on belt and...yeah... When he came over that night, we went upstairs to my room and started.  
  
We sat on my bed and we started kissing. He was very respectful, he told me that we would go at my pace and he wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to. So, I had to put his hands on my boob, I had to ask him to rub my clit or finger me but I loved it because I was in control. I didn’t feel like I was taken advantage of._

_Eventually, we got to the part where he was about to enter_ _me_ _and he said “You may feel a tiny prick” which made me laugh,_ _a lot_ _. It was only when I told him that I was ready for him did he let me know that he was already in. When he started thrusting_ _in and out_ _, I was feeling a bit uncomfortable so I asked him to kiss me. It was the distraction I needed and the discomfort I was feeling went away.  
  
_ _After a while,_ _I asked if I could be on top. He said “definitely” and he rolled_ _us_ _over._ _We didn’t realize that we were so close to the_ _edge_ _of the bed and the momentum of his turn had us flying out of_ _it_ _. We fell_ _o_ _n_ _the floor, on_ _our sides facing each other and we laughed for a good three minutes, at least.  
  
I thanked him __for being an amazing friend and for being gentle with me. Then w_ _e kissed again. I was done with sex so_ _we_ _didn’t_ _get to_ _finish me off but I did pop his anal cherry_ _after I cleaned up all the blood that came out of me_ _.  
  
_ I look at Drake and kiss him.   
“There you have it. My first time,” I tell him with another kiss. “I am still really good friends with the guy so I don’t want you getting all jealous or beating him to a pulp when you see him.”  
“I don’t know any of your friends from high school or college except for Hana so I think I’m good” Drake says.   
“Oh, you know him and you know him well” I say with a laugh.  
  
Drake looks at me, his forehead scrunched up trying to figure out who it could be.   
“Who?” he asks.  
“Maxwell.”  
“BEAUMONT?”  
“Who else?” I chuckle.   
  
^^^  
  
The next morning, we wake up early and Drake takes a shower. I head to the kitchen to make us a western omelette, thanks to Jackson who picked up some groceries for us before the wedding. After we eat, Drake gets dressed in a suit and we do a mock interview to prepare him for this afternoon. When Drake feels confident enough with his answers, he drives me to the ranch so I won’t be alone for the day while he’s gone.   
  
I wave as he drives off and then I enter the house. My mom greets me with a hug and offers me a coffee. “Actually, I think I’m going to go for a run by the water. Maybe when I get back?”  
“Alright, dear.”  
  
I run upstairs to my room and put on some workout gear. I may just meditate again and do some yoga on that flat rock. I leave the house and start off in a jog. I run down the country road for a good five minutes and then turn into a field with a walking trail that leads right to the water. Up ahead, I see a white Chrysler 200 with small bar code stickers on the windows. _A rental car...  
  
_ I grab my phone and search local car rentals in the area. The closest one is 15 miles away so I call that one. A man with a very thick Texan accent answers. I ask him if he has a vehicle missing and shoot off the license plate number. A couple of seconds later he says “The young lady should be bringing the car back in a couple of days. Is the car beat up or somethin’?”   
“No, it’s just parked in a random field. Can you tell me the name of the woman? If something happened to her, I’ll be sure to inform the police.”  
“Sure thing, the little lady goes by Kiara Theron” the man says and I hang up my phone immediately.   
  
My heart hammers in my chest and a cold sweat breaks out all over my body.   
_Fuck! If Kiara was able to find me, so can my father!_

I start running back toward the Ranch to let the others know when all of a sudden, a black blur comes out of nowhere and I feel a heavy blow to the back of my head.  
Everything goes black...


	24. Chapter 24

**Katrina’s POV  
** I let the darkness engulf me. I can feel myself falling through a well of gloom. It’s comfortable, quiet and still. I try to open my eyes but the sun hits my retinas which makes me close them instantly. My head is throbbing now, right behind my ear where I can feel a warm stickiness drip down my neck. _What the hell happened?  
  
_ The last thing I remember was leaving the ranch for a jog. _Did I make it to the rock and fall asleep?_ I hear the rustling of grass nearby and the distinct smell of a woman’s perfume. _Kiara!_ My eyes fly open without a care for the sting they may feel and I jump up from the ground. A little disoriented, I turn around fast until I find the source of the noise.

Kiara Theron in the flesh.   
She’s wearing a black long-sleeve workout top and black spandex pants. She has a large rock in her hand, probably what she used to hit me over the head with. I might be skinny but I do strength train regularly and I know how to defend myself against an attacker. I know how to throw a punch but most importantly, being friends with many nurses at work, I know how to incapacitate a person without causing too much damage. I can definitely take her on.   
  
“What are you doing here Kiara?”  
“Comme tu ne le sais pas!? I’m here to take back my man!” she spits out.   
“You’re delusional! He brought _me_ here and married _me!_ ”  
  
Kiara’s nostrils flare as she raises her hand to throw the rock at me. Thanks to my gyms’ kickboxing courses, my boxer shuffle came in handy for dodging the object. I advance on her and jab at her nose with my left arm. There’s a sickening crack and both of her hands immediately go for her nose.   
  
“Maudite Pute!” she screams out in agony, right before I hit both sides of her temples with the flat of my hands. Kiara falls to her knees and I slither behind her, grab a fistful of her hair as I land a blow to her right kidney. A sound of misery escapes her lips as I perform the sleeper choke hold. Kiara tries to fight against me but it doesn’t take long before she’s out.   
  
I am panting hard but I don’t know how long she’ll be out for so I hook my elbows under Kiara’s armpits and put my right leg between her legs as I get her into a standing position. With my left hand, I grab her right wrist, I squat down to hook my right arm under her knees and lift her up onto my shoulders. As I’m walking away, I see her purse and decide to pick it up so she can’t deny she’s not Kiara Theron, daughter of Montreal’s most corrupt Mayor.   
  
When I make it back to the Ranch, I’m so glad that I caught Liam and Jackson before they got into the truck and left. “Who the fuck is that?” Liam calls out.   
“Kiara,” I pant, “she found us!”   
Jackson takes her from me and tells Liam to follow him. They go upstairs while my mom fusses over the cut behind my ear. She’s in the middle of cleaning the wound when Liam comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
“What happened?” he asks me.   
I look up at him and I tell him everything from finding the car, calling the rental place and finding out that it was Kiara who had rented the car.   
“I was on my way back to warn everyone when she attacked me from behind.”  
Liam hugs me and whispers in my ear, “I’m glad you’re OK.”  
  
When my mom is done, she cleans up the kitchen island and Jackson walks into the kitchen.   
“How do you think told her we were here and do you think Constantine knows?”   
“I’m contacting Regina and Bertrand. They’ll let us know if she’s working with Constantine or not,” my mom says as she walks over to the living room and starts writing an e-mail.   
  
Within ten minutes we receive word from Bertrand that there are no indications that Miss Theron and Mr. Rys working together. “Looks like she may have stalked you guys here herself,” she says. “Do you have any idea who could have told her?”  
Jackson stands next to her looking at Liam and I who are still hugging. My eyes shift from side to side, trying to remember everything I can about Riley. My eyes grow wide when I remember the Vegas trip and how Riley showed up and spent the week with Hana.  
“It’s Hana!”  
“Hana?” Liam asks. “Why would Hana tell Riley?”  
  
I lean my head on my brother’s shoulder and say “They were friends when they were much younger. Hana invited Riley to Vegas because her and Madeleine were in a rut.”  
“But... It’s not like Hana to go around telling other people’s secrets,” Liam says.   
“Who else could it have been?”  
  
^^^   
  
Four hours later, my mom, Jackson and Liam are sitting at the kitchen table watching me frantically pace around. I’ve been trying to call Drake for over an hour now and he hasn’t answered. What if Kiara somehow ran him off the road before she attacked me? My heart starts racing, imagining a bloody Drake somewhere in a field, unable to call for help. I am seconds from running out of the kitchen and out the door to try and find him when the front door opens and in walks Drake with a smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.   
  
Tears start spilling down my cheeks the second I see him. Drake places the flowers down on the stairs and hurries over to me, wrapping his strong and comforting arms around me.   
“Hey, hey... what’s wrong?”  
“Kiara,” I sob into his shoulders.  
“What?”  
  
Liam is the one who answers for me.   
“After you left, Katrina went for a job and came back ten or fifteen minutes later with an unconscious Kiara slumped over her shoulders. She attacked Katrina and they fought. Kiara is upstairs, tied to the hot water radiator in the spare bathroom.”  
Drake’s body tenses up, I imagine his eyes must have grown to the size of saucers because it has Jackson saying “Calm down, son. Constantine had nothing to do with this. In fact, Katrina is certain Hana must have indirectly told Riley who then told Kiara about you being here at the Ranch.”  
“It’s the only explanation,” I whisper in his shoulder.   
  
Drake’s arms tighten around me and he kisses my forehead before telling me that everything will be OK. My mom, places a hand on my shoulder and tells Drake that a team from the FBI are on their way to interrogate Kiara and to arrest her and bring her into custody until the trial.  
“I just wish I knew why Hana would tell Riley where I was staying?” I say, pulling away from Drake when I see Kiara, holding standing right outside the kitchen, pointing a gun at us.   
I step in front of Drake, putting my right hand on the kitchen island, blocking him from going after her. She walks into the kitchen with a wild eye stare and says “Actually, Riley overheard Leo talking with Bertrand.”

Liam and Jackson jump out of their chairs while my mom rushes over behind Jackson. My brother is in a defensive stance, ready to bounce on Kiara if she does anything.   
“Riley told me she heard someone say _Walker Ranch_ and she remembered that Drake’s last name is Walker. I knew exactly where you’d be.”  
“Kiara!” Liam warned.  
“How the fuck did she get out of the restraints?” Jackson wonders and Kiara looks at him with a crazy smile.  
“I’m friends with Olivia Nevrakis. She taught me how to hide daggers on my person and how to throw them.”   
  
Kiara takes a step closer and this time Drake pulls me behind him. “What are you doing here Kiara?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, Drake? You and I are meant to be together. We are soulmates. We belong together.”  
“For the last time, I am not and have never been interested in you. I don’t know where you got this... this idea in your head that we have something between us. We don’t. Katrina is my wife and you’re going to have to deal with that,” he says gently.   
  
“No! Katrina has gotten in my way... our way, too many times. When she’s out of the picture, you’ll see, you’ll see that I am yours and you are mine. Now step away from her.”  
  
I put my left hand on his shoulder and tell him to do as she says. He turns to face me and whispers “I promised I will always protect you. I won’t step away from you.”  
I give him a hug and kiss him gently on the lips. “I love you, Drake. Trust me.”  
Drake gives me a curt nod and takes a few steps to the side as I inch my way back so that the island is no longer at my side.   
  
With a steady hand, Kiara points the gun at my face.  
“Have any final last words?” she asks me.  
“Yeah... Fuck you, bitch!”  
  
Everything happened so fast.  
Kiara’s eyes turned red and she pulled the trigger of the gun. With cat-like reflexes, I dodged to my right and managed to release the knife I stealthily took from the kitchen island when I saw her before throwing it at her wrist that held the gun. Drake jumped in front of the bullet and took the hit.   
“Olivia taught me too, Bitch!” I spat out at her before dropping to my knees next to Drake who was moaning in pain from a gun shot wound to the shoulder. In the short amount of time, he had lost a lot of blood and had already started to pale.   
  
I put pressure on the wound and Drake screams out in pain. “You feel pain?” I ask him.  
“Yes!”  
“Good! When you feel pain, you know you’re alive. Tell me if you start to feel numb or sleepy, OK?”  
Drake just nods and keeps moaning in pain. Keeping the pressure on his wound, I lean down and kiss him. “Thank you, my love.”  
“For what?” he whimpers.  
“For being my hero.”  
  
The sliding door off the kitchen opens and Aunt Leona screams “What in the Good Lord’s name happened?” the second she saw Drake in a pool of his own blood.   
“Make sure Ana doesn’t see any of this!” mom yells at her while she has her cell phone to her ear. Leona then leaves the way she came and I can hear her say “Alright, let’s go get some ice cream!”  
  
“Come on... pick up!” my mother says, impatiently while she shakes her leg. “Regina! How far away is the team? Kiara escaped her restraints and shot Drake!”  
She listens for a bit and then hangs up. “Their ETA is 8 minutes. Jackson, can you hold her down for that long?”  
“Yes, I just stabilized the knife in her wrist but she’s going into shock, get me a blanket to put over her,” he says.   
Liam takes his sweet time walking to the living room and coming back with a throw blanket. He tosses it at Jackson who covers a quiet Kiara laying in the recovery position. My brother leans down and says “You tried to kill my sister and you shot my best friend. If you ever get out of prison, I will make your life a living hell, you hear me?”  
Kiara nods and closes her eyes. No sign of remorse. _Psychotic Bitch._  
  
^^^

When the FBI arrived over an hour ago, two members took Kiara and dragged her ass out of the house and in the back of a black SUV. Another member looked over Drake. She took the bullet out and placed it in an evidence baggie, cleaned out the wound, stitched him up and taped a bandage to his shoulder. When that was done, they took our statements.

When everyone had left, my mom and aunt Leona started cleaning up the huge puddle of blood that Drake left behind. The agent noticed that there was a lot of blood loss so she e-mailed the doctor they have on-call for a prescription of pain killers and iron tablets. When the e-mail came back, Jackson printed it out and then drove to the pharmacy to pick it up.   
  
An hour later, he was pulling into the driveway, honking to get our attention. Liam got up to go see what he wanted. I was sitting on the love seat with Drake. His head was leaning back on the headrest and my head was on his bad shoulder. I told him to move over so I could lean on his good side but he insisted that I sit on his left.   
  
Liam and Jackson walk in the house holding two large brown paper bags each. “Chinese food, guys,” Jackson bellows through the house, “come get it!”  
I make my way to the kitchen where I start spooning food onto a plate for Drake. When I was about ready to bring it to him, my pale-faced husband sits down at the table and moans in pain. Jackson reaches into his jeans pocket and pull out the two bottles of prescription. I read the labels and hand Drake a pill while I pour him a glass of water from the Brita container in the fridge.   
  
When we were done eating, everyone places their plates in the sink and then goes upstairs. It has been a long day and everyone is just exhausted, both physically and mentally.   
I help Drake out of his dressy pants, shoes and socks. He sits down on the side of the bed and attempts to lay down but he grumbles in pain. He does this a few times before he gets up from the bed and sits in the not-so-comfy-looking-armchair in the corner. I hear him huffing and puffing so I decide enough is enough.   
  
“Get up!” I say roughly and he startles.   
“What?”  
“I’m tired of hearing you like this, my love,” I say in a more gentle tone. “Let’s go downstairs, you seemed comfortable on the couch.”  
He nods and follows me downstairs to the living room.   
  
Drake places his cellphone on the end table that is next to the three seat sofa then sits down. He lifts both legs onto the trunk-slash-coffee table and leans his head back. He sighs in relief. I grab a throw pillow from the other side of the couch and a blanket from the drawer under the trunk. I place the pillow on his lap and as I go to lay my head down on it, Drake says “Go to bed. I’ll call you if I need you.”  
  
I look up at him and I can tell he’s pissed off. I take a chance and straddle him, making him look me in the eyes. His right hand goes to my hip and he gently caresses the skin under his palm. _OK, so he’s not mad at me, that’s good...  
“_Drake, you bought me roses when I was ten because I was sad. You tutored me when my grades were slipping because of bullies. You saved me, not once, but twice from being sexually assaulted. You brought me to prom because I didn’t have a date. You found a way out of my psychotic fathers’ grasp,” I slide my fingers through his hair. “And you took a goddamn bullet for me. The least I can do is spend a few uncomfortable nights, sleeping on a couch, being there and taking care of my husband. Will you let me do that?”  
  
He thinks over everything I’ve said then nods.   
“Good!” I say cheerfully before giving him a closed mouth kiss. When I start pulling back from the kiss, Drake wraps his good arm around my waist and pulls me back to him. He deepens the kiss and flits his tongue across my lips. I give him access to my mouth and he explores every corner. I moan into his mouth and I feel his cock growing under me.

“Really? You’re in pain from being shot and you can still get it up?” I laugh.   
“The pain killers have set in,” he says before kissing me again. “God, I want you right now.”  
  
I get off him and pull my pyjama shorts down. I get down on my knees, settling between his legs, and free his rod from his boxers. I gently stroke his member for a little bit before while I play with my clit with my other hand. I lean forward and take the tip in my mouth as a soft moan escapes his lips. I continue my delicate blowjob/hand job combo until I need his cock inside me. I stand up and gently straddle him, making sure I don’t rattle his injured shoulder. I slowly descend on his big and beautiful penis until he’s all the way inside me.   
  
I start rocking my hips back and forth, grinding my clit on his pelvis and it feels amazing. Both of Drake’s hands find their way to my breasts and squeezes them. My head falls back and I cry out in pleasure. Drake leans forward and he kisses my neck as his hands set my tits free from the camisole I was wearing. “I wish I could see my cock enter your pussy right now,” he tells me and it gives me an idea.   
  
I reach back until my hands reach the trunk. It’s a heavy chunk of wood so it won’t budge. Not under my weight anyways. Leaning back in this position, Drake definitely has an awesome view of our genitals. I push back with my knees away from Drake then push myself with my arms off the table back towards him. With his good hand on my hip, he helps me slam hard onto his cock.   
After a couple of minutes, he stars using his left hand to rub my clit the way I love it. It doesn’t take much longer until my tight pussy is throbbing around his cock which triggers his release. Drake pulls me back to him so he can kiss me.   
“That was exactly what I needed, Baby.”  
  
When our breathing was back to a normal pace, I got up my husband and went to the kitchen to clean myself up with some wet paper towels. Not idea but I didn’t feel like running to the bathroom upstairs and risk being seen bottomless by someone. When I reenter the living room, Drake placed the throw pillow on his lap and had the blanket on the couch for me. I kiss his forehead and smoothly lay down on the couch. Drake places his hand on my stomach and whispers “I hope I got you pregnant.”  
  
I don’t say anything because he’s finally relaxed and I don’t want to have this conversation with him right now.   
  
_Shit! We never talked about kids..._  
  
My heart and mind starts to panic.   
  
_Will he divorce me when he finds out that I can’t have kids?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Liam’s POV  
** To my surprise, the morning after Drake got shot, Katrina looks like death. There are dark circles under her eyes, her hair is messy and her movements are sluggish. Drake on the other hand, looks like he slept on clouds. _Probably the pain killers._ Mom woke up early to wash the dishes we left in the sink last night and then we make waffles together. Everyone is enjoying the delicious breakfast while Katrina just stares at it, sometimes using her fork to move it around the plate. She gets up from the table and announces she’s going to take a nap in her bed.  
  
“She OK?” I ask Drake and everyone looks at him for an answer.  
“I told her to stay in the bed but she insisted staying with me. Maybe she didn’t sleep as well as I thought she did?” Drake says.  
“Yeah, maybe...” I say, but I know my sister. Something is wrong with her.  
  
We finish breakfast and I ask Drake if he wants to get some fresh air and take a little walk around the ranch. He pops a pain killer and an iron tablet in his mouth and washed it down with some orange juice. “Just give me thirty minutes for the pain killers to settle in and I’m all set,” he says. He looks up at the ceiling and frowns. “Actually, can you lend me a pair of sweats and a shirt, I don’t want to wake Katrina up.”  
“Yeah, sure man.”  
  
Forty-five minutes later, we leave the ranch and walk towards the pond on the property. There are a few ducks floating lazily in the water without a care in the world.  
“It’s been a while since it’s just been you and me,” I tell Drake and he nods.  
“Sorry about that. I haven’t exactly been the greatest friend lately, have I? I never really loved my other girlfriends so the saying _Bros before Ho’s_ was my motto _._ Your sister, Katrina... she’s something else,” he gives me a tentative look. He knows I’m still iffy about their relationship because of his past ones, but he really does seem different around her. In love.  
“I made a promise a long time ago that I would always protect your sister, even if she didn’t return my affections,” he sighs. “The whole fiasco with you father.... When he said what he’d do, I guess I turned into Sir Lancelot.”  
I consider what he says and I realize he is exactly the person I always imagined my sister to end up with. I just never thought it would be my best friend in the whole entire world.  
  
We make our way around the pond twice before we decide to head in. My mom, Jackson, Ana and Aunt Leona are on the back porch as we approach. Drake leans over and kisses my mom and his aunt on the forehead and asks if Katrina is up yet. Mom shakes her head. I follow Drake inside and grab his arm to make him follow me into the laundry room.  
“Somethings up with Katrina, can you like, check on her?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
I nod and turn away but Drake says “Maybe we need to cheer her up. I mean, she’s been through so much in her short life. Don’t tell her I told you but one year on Halloween, she was arrested for dressing provocatively and standing on a street corner.”  
“What!?”  
“Yeah... She was waiting for Hana, dressed as Columbia from The Rocky Horror picture show, you know, near the end of the movie where almost everyone is dressed up in corsets?”  
I nod because I can easily see the scene plating in my mind.  
“Well, she wasn’t wearing the face paint, just regular makeup and some police officer thought she was a hooker. Can you believe that? Well, she was so embarrassed, she called me to bail her out.”  
“Why would she call you?”  
“Because she trusts me,” he says.  
There’s a half a minute of silence between us when Drake finally says, “Look, what happened yesterday... fuck... when Kiara pointed that gun at Katrina, I felt like my life was over. If I lose Katrina, my life has no meaning. I don’t know what flashed through her mind when she saw me on the ground, bleeding out but I can tell you she felt something similar.”  
  
Drake places a hand on my shoulder then says, “When she’s ready, she’ll come to me.”  
  
  
 **Drake’s POV  
** It has been another four days that Katrina spends all day in our room upstairs but clings to me on the couch at night. I don’t like the fact that my wife is not talking to me and I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers. Maybe she needs to talk to a professional about what happened? I’m certain her mom can talk with the FBI and arrange for someone to come over and discuss what’s going on with her.  
  
I’m sitting in my spot on the sofa, getting ready to fall asleep when Katrina walks in and gives me a little smile. _Progress._ She places her head on my lap and lays down on the sofa. Her arm wraps around my thigh and I start playing with her hair.  
“I love you, Skiba.”  
I wait for her to answer but it doesn’t come. Finally says, “It’s Walker.”  
My chest fills with pride knowing my woman is not mad at me and still wants to carry my name. I take this as a good sign and tell her that Liam and I had been planning a camping trip. Well, we’ll be renting a RV and going to a camp where we can go on short hikes because Liam hates camping. Katrina nods her head and we fall asleep.  
  
The couple of days before our trip, Katrina seems to be in an even worst mood which is starting to piss me off. _Why won’t she talk to me? Was it something Kiara said? Did I say something wrong during the whole... thing?_

The night before the trip, Katrina decided to sleep in the bed while I was on the sofa. I know I told her that my shoulder was feeling better but I didn’t think she’d fucking back away from me now. The next couple of days on the road were going to be very tough for everyone. I hope for our sake that Liam and I can get her to open up. Katrina walks into the living room and I ask if she has changed her mind about sleeping upstairs.  
“No, I’m just bringing your phone and charger down, just in case you need to call me for something.”  
“Why won’t you sleep with me tonight?” I ask.  
“We’re leaving for 4 days, Drake. I probably won’t sleep much. At least I can sleep well enough tonight in the bed,” she shrugs before walking away.  
I’m about to reply something that would for sure send me into the doghouse when Katrina turns back around and comes back up to me. She leans forward and kisses my forehead and says _goodnigh_ t before heading upstairs for the night.  
  
What the hell is up with her? I just don’t understand. Katrina is usually so responsive and loving and adoring... What the fuck happened? This trip is important. I need to get her to talk to me one way or another. Our marriage depends on it. If we can get over the fact that her brother kept us apart for years, then her father being the crazy-ass person he is, then changing identities and moving across the country to get away from said man only to still be in love and still want to get married... We can fight this and win. _I will get my girl back.  
  
_ After breakfast, the three of us got into my truck. Since my shoulder is still gimpy and my reflexes are probably shit, Liam is driving. I offered Katrina the passenger seat but she refused. “The front seats have shock absorbers, it’ll be the best spot for you,” she says as she raises herself onto her tippy toes and kisses my stubbled cheek. I give her a closed mouth smile and nod before jumping into the front seat. Katrina settles in the back, behind me, and I’m happy about that because I can look at her through the side mirror.

We drove a short while to the RV rental place. We hitched an R-pod camper-trailer to the back of my truck and took off toward Barefoot Camp, an RV campground four hours away from our current location and right by the Colorado River. The trailer was a cute little thing with a queen size bed at the rear, a very small bathroom, a dinette place that transforms into a double bed and a little sink and stove with a fridge. The best part is the hidden BBQ that retracts from the outside. We’ll be dining like Royalty.  
  
At the campsite, I go into the welcome house to register for our lot number and map to the campground so we know where the showers or any other amenities. Liam continues down the dirt road to our lot number and we start setting up. Normally, I’d be the one setting up but since I can only tell Liam and Katrina what to do, they are doing all the work. When it was time to set up the sewage line from the camper to the drain, Liam started coughing and gagging. Katrina on the other hand just ripped the damn tube from his hands and told Liam to go take a walk. She had been working as a housekeeper at the hospital for nearly four years so I’m pretty certain she’s seen and smelled her fair share of shit.  
  
Once everything was set up, Katrina grabbed her backpack from the truck and went into the camper. She came out a few minutes later wearing a two piece bathing suit, a long skirt cover and flip flops.  
“I’m going for a little walk along the river. I’ll be back shortly.”

I stand and watch as Katrina walks away from Liam and I. When she’s far enough, I turn to Liam and sigh. “She’s exasperating.”  
“Tell me about it. I had to live with her for twenty-one years. She’s your problem now, sucker!”  
I laugh because, until this whole issue with his father is settled, he’s still stuck with Katrina.  
“I’m going to go to her and see if she’ll talk. Hopefully by the time we get back, everything will be better and...” a lump forms in my throat. I can’t even finish the last part of my sentence.  
“She loves you, Brother. I can see it. Katrina has always been stubborn. You have to break down her defences and get through to her.”  
I take a deep breath and follow the path Katrina took.  
  
It took me fifteen minutes before I found Katrina sitting with her feet in the water and her flip-flops by her side. She had her eyes closed as if she was thinking about something or meditating. A gentle breeze had her face turning to me before opening her eyes and the dark brown orbs gazed upon me.  
“How did you know I was here?” I ask her.  
“I smelled your cologne,” she says with a shrug.  
She looks back at the river and I ask her if we could talk. Katrina nods slightly before standing up.  
“What about?”  
“I want to talk about your change in behaviour. The last time you were like this was when you were bullied back in high school. I didn’t like seeing you like that then and I certainly don’t like seeing you like it now. What’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“It’s nothing,” she says, “everything is fine.”  
  
She turns away from me but I grab her left arm with my good hand and slam her into my chest.  
“I love you, dammit! But you’re making it really hard to be nice. It’s been nearly a week since the attack and you’re still hiding from me. Nothing is fine! Tell me right now!”  
Katrina glares daggers at me.  
“Don’t you dare go fucking Alpha on me!”  
“Skiba, I’m not letting you go until you tell me why you’re so dejected.”  
  
I can see it. Her defences are weakening.  
“It’s Walker,” she all but whispers.  
I tighten my grip on her and kiss her forehead.  
“You are angry with me, yet you still want to be called Walker. Katrina... Baby... tell me what is going on. I’m your husband. I promise to fix any problem you have. Just trust me.”  
  
She’s sobbing into my chest. She’s taking deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself. I just hold her to me and kiss whatever part of her body I can reach, which is basically her head and neck.  
It takes her a good five minutes to calm down.  
  
“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself and scared about...”  
“About what? Tell me,” I say as gently as I could.  
“Losing you.”  
“Baby, I survived the shooting. I’m here with you.”  
“No, not that...” she says. “After we had sex, you placed your hand on my stomach and said that you hope you got me pregnant.”  
“I don’t remember saying that but, OK...”  
“You were probably high on the painkillers and sleepy from the blood loss and the amazing sex,” she laughs, the sound I missed a lot these few days.  
“I’m scared because, I feel like we rushed into this marriage. We never talked about what our future would look like. And...” she takes a deep breath and slowly exhales and looks up at me, “Drake, I can’t have kids.”  
  
I blink a few times because there’s no way in hell she can know that. Unless, she got pregnant before and had an ectopic pregnancy or willingly had her Ovaries and uterus removed. She can see the confusion on my face and so she starts explaining.  
“Three years ago, I was having extreme pains in my lower abdomen. I finally made an appointment with my gynecologist, who I hadn’t seen in over five years. He ran some tests and I was diagnosed with Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome, or PCOS. I had cysts the size of softballs, if not bigger, on each ovary and my uterus was filled with gunk from lack of periods. My lining wasn’t shedding and it was building up.”  
  
Katrina wraps her arms around my waist and leans her head down on my good shoulder.  
“The night we first had sex, I told you I was on birth control to keep me regulated. My endocrine system is so fucked up, it’s affecting other systems, mainly my reproduction system. Without the pills, I don’t ovulate or have periods. The majority of women who have PCOS tend to be overweight or obese and losing five percent or more of their body weight can help regulate their hormones and have a better chance of becoming pregnant. I, on the other hand, am skinny.”  
  
I pull Katrina away from me and look her in the eyes.  
“You think I would leave you because you can’t have kids? Is this what I’m understanding?” and she nods. I pull her back to my body and whisper in her ear “I love you. Not having kids is _not_ a deal breaker, Walker.”  
Katrina clings to my body.  
“There’s something else... I can have kids, but we’d need to go through a fertility clinic. My PCOS is so bad that I will need hormone therapy throughout the pregnancy. You’d have to get tested too to see if your _swimmers are certified_.”  
I bark out a laugh at the last comment.  
“If you want kids one day, I will jump through whatever hoops this fertility clinic has for me. If it’ll make you happy, then I’m happy.”  
She looks up at me in awe. “Really?”  
“Really. Now let’s get back to the trailer before your brother claims the queen bed and we’re stuck on the uncomfortable dinette double.”  
  
We walk back to the trailer, hand in hand. Every now and then, Katrina will stop to kiss me on the cheek or on my mouth.  
“I’m sorry I was distant. I should have told you sooner what was bothering me.”  
“Don’t worry about it...”  
“No, really! There are so many men out there that refuse to do fertility treatments and if their woman can’t get pregnant naturally, well they, tend to leave...”  
“I’m not leaving you. Ever. Do you hear me?” I tell her firmly. She nods. “Now, let’s enjoy the next few days,” I say, extending my hand to Katrina.


	26. Chapter 26

**Katrina’s POV  
** Thank God for that loud air conditioner the trailer had because it made it possible for Liam to not hear the sex noises Drake and I were making. Well, we didn’t have sex. That would have rocked the damn trailer and my brother would not have been a happy camper. _Heh, Camper!_ But we did feel each other up a few times during the night and it felt amazing since I had been distant for a week.   
  
The next day, Liam has a migraine and decided to spend the day in the trailer. He was looking forward to fishing so Drake and I changed our plans to go swimming in the Colorado River instead. We change into our bathing suits and take off to a more calm section of the river.   
“I have an idea,” Drake says as he grabs my hand and pulls me in the direction of the showers.   
“Where the hell are we going?”  
“The brochure asks the campers to shower before jumping in to the water. You know, to keep it as clean as possible,” he tells me, looking my way and flashing me a grin.   
  
We step into the shower room where there are about ten stalls in a row. Drake drags me to the furthest one and pushes me in before following me and closing the door behind him. I turn to face my husband and he just slams me against the wall and gives me a bruising kiss.   
“Forgive me.” Kiss. “But I’m.” Kiss. “Going to be.” Kiss. “Selfish,” Drake says in between kisses. He grabs my bikini bottom and yanks it down in one motion. His good hand then goes to my hot spot as he starts to furiously rub me with his palm and his fingers penetrate me as far as they can go. He spins me around and slaps my ass. A surprised “Oh!” escapes my lips and Drake leans down, close to my ear to whisper, “But I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”  
  
I hear the velcro of his swim trunks and then the rustling of him yanking them down. He places his cock at my entrance and without wasting another second, he thrusts deep inside me. He fucks me hard from behind and gives my ass a couple more slaps but all I can do is moan. He leans over to kiss my back, right between my shoulder blades.   
“Do you like that?” he asks.  
“Ye... yeah!” I pant. Drake is pistoning in and out of me so hard -and so good- that I can barely think.   
“Do you trust me?” he huffs.  
“Yes!”   
“Can I put a finger in your ass? I really want to finger your tight hole,” he tells me.  
“Oh God, Drake... YES!” I cry out.  
  
My mind is spinning. _Is Drake really going to touch me where the sun don’t shine?_ My heart starts pounding because I’ve never, ever thought about anal before. _What if it hurts? What if I don’t like it?_ I have heard that Drake is into some kinky shit and you can’t just quit something like that, right? _Oh man... What if I’m so sexually_ _dull_ _that Drake gets bored and starts looking somewhere else?_ The fear of losing Drake creeps up in my thoughts. _  
  
_Drake brings two of his fingers to my mouth then tells me to spit on them. I take them in my mouth and suck on them a bit, letting my saliva build up so they are hopefully slick enough to penetrate my sphincter. I feel Drake spit on my asshole before he gently explores my rim with his finger while he continues to slowly fuck me.  
  
“I love you, Baby. Tell me if this hurts, OK?”  
I nod and take a deep breath, trying to relax my body to let him in. I mean it with my whole being when I say I trust Drake. He’s the only person I genuinely trust with my life and if he wants to explore my body, well, I am confident that he will not harm me.   
  
It’s not long before I ask him to put in the second finger. He picks up speed, both in my pussy and in my ass. The fullness feels amazing and I want more!   
“Oh Drake! Faster! Harder! Deeper!” I moan.   
Drake starts pumping into me faster, harder and deeper but it still isn’t enough for me. I reach down between my legs and start rubbing myself. Within minutes, I’m squeezing around his fingers and cock from my orgasm.  
“Fuck! You’re so perfect!” Drake roars as he slams into me a couple of times before he pulls out and cums all over my ass.   
  
Drake twirls me around so I’m facing him and he kisses me hard as he reaches behind me to turn on the shower to clean off the sweat from the amazing sex we just had. I screech from the ice cold water that falls on my back but when it fixes itself to a warm spray, I melt into my mans’ body.  
  
^^^   
  
Later in the afternoon, Drake and I make our way back to the camper where we see Liam sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs Drake brought with us.   
“Feeling better, Li?” I ask.  
“Yeah, not bad. I’m hungry though.”  
  
I make some boiled potatoes and warm up a mushroom sauce to go with the T-bone steaks Drake bought for the trip. My man knows how to grill a steak to perfection which makes him that much more hotter, in my opinion. Right before our meal is done, Liam changes the double bed into the dinning table that sits four. We enjoy our meal together and when I’m done, I sit a listen to my brother and husband talk. I must have a goofy smile on my face because Liam looks at me and asks “What’s up?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
“Nah, that smile means something is up. I agree with Liam.”  
“It’s just... I’m so happy right now. The way you two are acting and talking is the way it was before you,” I point to my brother, “found out about us. It’s nice to be back in that place.”  
Drake smiles at me.   
  
“What do you think life will be like when we go back to Montreal?” Liam asks.   
“Well, I’m going to try and get my old job back,” I tell them.   
“Me too. I really enjoyed working with the Montreal Canadiens and I think they appreciated my work ethics,” Drake says. “Then, when I’ve saved up enough money, I’ll buy a house.”  
We turn to Liam and he hesitates.  
“I think, with Dad out of the picture, I’d want to change programs at school. I think I’d like to become a teacher. Maybe teach history, or something like that.”  
I smile at him because that is so Liam. I can totally see him pulling off the tweed jacket with leather elbows, talking about what happened many, many years ago to younger History buffs like him.   
  
We just sit there for a little bit and just imagine what our new life will be like and when that will happen. When we first arrived at the Ranch a little over two weeks ago, Mum told us that the FBI were waiting for Dad to make one more wrong move before swooping in to arrest him. To be completely frank, I can’t wait for it to happen. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love it here in Texas and being with Liam and Drake. However, I do miss my job, my city, my friends, hell even school. Texas is more of a vacation spot in my eyes.   
  
Dad and I never really saw eye to eye so with him out of the picture, I may be even more happy. Fuck! Maybe Mum and Jackson can come back to Montreal. Ana can finally have all three of her parents with her at all times instead of only seasonal (yes, I’m including Mum as one of her parents). Maybe even Leo can do something different with his life. He did enjoy working at the company, not necessarily with Dad but he was really good with the employees. Perhaps, Leo could take over the company and fire those who helped dad with all his criminal activities then rebuild the image of the company? That’s something Leo can do. When he puts his mind to something, he gets shit done.   
  
The next two days, the three of us go fishing so we have some food to eat. Not to toot my own horn but I caught the biggest fish! I may or may not have done a little victory dance...   
We went for a long walk along the Colorado River and met a few of the other campers (some in RV’s, others actually camping in tents) and spoke with them. There was a couple who were from Quebec City, a town three hours away from Montreal by car. It was nice to hear that French accent.   
  
Alas, it was time to pack up and leave. We had to make it back to the RV rental place before closing, if not, we’d have to pay a late penalty fee. Liam and I followed Drake’s instruction about how to unhook everything from the electrical outlets and how to wash the plumbing tube among other things. We tied down his Adirondack chairs in the bed of his truck and scoured the trailer for anything that was ours or loose.   
  
The four hour drive back to Oak Ridge went by really fast. We unhitched the trailer from Drake’s truck and handed the keys back to the man at the RV lot. Then we drove the thirty minutes back to the Ranch. This stretch felt a bit longer because I seriously needed to pee. I should have gone back at the rental place but it was one of those outhouses and I really wasn’t in the mood to see what that experience would be like.  
  
When we pulled into the long driveway of the Walker Ranch, I noticed a bunch of black cars and SUVs parked outside. One look at their license plates and I knew they were FBI. Did Kiara’s father somehow manage to pull some strings and get her out and now we’re all in danger? Drake and Liam both tell me to stay in the truck before they bolt out and run into the house. It felt like hours later but it was maybe two minutes, three max, Liam comes running out of the house, opens my door and says “Drake need you!”  
  
At those three words, I burst through the doors of the house and find Drake sitting on a chair, his head between his legs and breathing very fast. I kneel in front of him, rubbing my hands on his thighs while I look around the room, looking at the faces surrounding us. There are a few men and women that I don’t recognize. I see Jackson in a corner, eyes and nose, swollen and red from crying. When my eyes land on my mom, all I see is a pale face in shock.  
“What the fuck is going on?” I yell.   
“Your father...” my mum clears her throat, “Constantine, kidnapped Savannah.”  
  
I let her words sink in for a half a second and then I scream, “I thought you had eyes on him at all times! How the hell did this happen?” I start gliding my hand up and down Drake’s back. I can’t believe this is happening. I mean, Bertrand is her boyfriend and he’s FBI. Regina is Dad’s fake wife and she’s also FBI. How was my father able to kidnap Savannah? This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever!  
  
“Bastien saw her go into the house from the car but she never came out. Constantine is going about business as usual. But we haven’t been able to locate Savannah,” my mom explains.   
“Bastien? Dad’s driver?” I ask.  
“He’s on our side, Katrina. Regina has spent the last two days trying to find her. She never left the house so she’s there somewhere.”  
  
My mind starts racing, trying to remember the layout of the house. There was always something that bothered me about the basement but I could never put my finger on it. Then the fact that, when Dad begged me to come back home after I had moved out, he had two construction crews at the house. One to work on my room and the other to work on his room. But when I snuck in to see what had been done, his room looked exactly the same. Nothing appeared to be out of place which was fucking odd because there was a lot of loud banging and sawing.   
  
Liam noticed my furrowed brows.  
“Do you know something?” he asks me.   
“Dads room... Or the basement.” Drake looks at me with hope but I turn to my mother. “Mum, what’s under Dads bedroom?”  
“The wine cellar.”  
“There’s no wine cellar in the house, though,” Liam voices my exact thoughts. I look up at him and it clicks in his head. “You think Dad built a hidden room under his bedroom?”   
“I think so.” I turn back to my mum. “Can Regina go into the theatre room with some kind of machine that can see through walls?”  
“Honey, machines like that don’t really exist.”  
“Ground-Penetrating Radars can see underground. Something should be able to see through walls, no? Infrared imaging?” I say more to myself. “No, that would only pick up heat images if she were literally on the wall. Think, Katrina, think!”  
  
I look around the room.   
“We have to be discreet. We can’t go in guns blazing. We have to find Savannah. If she never left the house, she has to still be there, right?”


End file.
